Au Pair
by Lullanallaby
Summary: /AU\ Emma Swan, terminant ses études de traductrice, prends l'avion pour une expérience sensée l'aider pour son avenir, mais ne fera que la changer à tout jamais. /SQ\
1. Arrivée

Coucou les Loulous !

Et moi qui me disais que je devais plus de temps à étudier qu'à écrire, me voilà postant une FF.

Combien de chapitres ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Est-ce que je vais la continuer ? Je ne sais pas encore non plus, tout dépend de votre accueil.

Première AU.

Résumé : Emma Swan, terminant ses études de traductrice, prends l'avion pour une expérience sensée l'aider pour son avenir, mais ne fera que la changer à tout jamais.

Les personnages Emma Swan & Régina Mills (Et les autres...) ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **« Mesdames et Messieurs,**

 **Ici votre Commandant de bord, bienvenue à bord du vol Air France 014 à destination de Vancouver, aéroport International, une destination que nous atteindrons dans environs 13 heures de vol, arrivée prévue à 20h30, heure locale de Vancouver. Pour le départ, nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester assis à la place qui vous a été attribuée. Pour effectuer le comptage des passagers à bord et faciliter le travail du personnel de bord, nous vous remercions de votre coopération. »**

Elle regardait le vide. Littéralement. À travers le hublot. Elle regardait les nuages défiler au son de sa musique dans les oreilles. Rien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête ne semblait logique à ses yeux. Rien n'était plus paisible que ce bleu qui l'emmenait vers autre chose, une autre partie d'elle-même. La Fuite ? Elle aurait répondu que non. Elle aurait répondu qu'au-delà d'une quelconque fuite, une nécessité.

L'homme à ses côtés dégageait une odeur particulière. Entre le chien mouillé et le poireau qu'on aurait fait bouillir dans du fumet de poisson. Emma tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre cette odeur et se concentrer sur ce hublot. Symbol de tout changement.

13 heures de vol pour se faire à l'idée que chaque parcelle de peau ne seront plus les mêmes, jamais.

 **\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez l'heure ?** Lui demanda l'homme chien mouillé.

 **\- Oui, il est …** Elle leva le bras, puis doucement, rebroussa la manche de sa chemise. **Il est 15h30.**

 **\- Merci, plus que 5 heures de vol, c'est long !**

Emma remit son écouteur dans les oreilles, puis se remit à faire voyager ses yeux tout le long du paysage, qui défilait… Encore et toujours. Ne voulant même pas répondre à l'homme. Intrus à sa bulle.

Emma avait décidé de partir au Canada après sa licence en Espagnol. Passionnée par les langues, elle souhaitait faire de sa vie une traduction permanente. L'idée de traduire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main lui donnait l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, chaque matin. Voir un mot se transformer en un autre et pourtant identique la fascinait. Voir ses mots se coucher sur un papier ou même un écran d'ordinateur était un exutoire.

Elle souhaitait approfondir ses connaissances de la langue Anglaise. Et rien de mieux que de passer quelques mois dans le pays pour parfaire.

Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui vivaient pour les mots, de ces personnes qui plutôt que d'allumer la télévision préféraient se perdre dans des pages et des pages de voyages et d'imagination. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui pouvaient mourir pour une faute d'orthographe ou pour un manque de lecture au quotidien.

Et c'est en pensant à toutes ses nouvelles possibilités qu'elle s'endormit. Songeant à toutes ses opportunités qui s'ouvraient à elle.

* * *

 _\- À genoux ! Hurlait l'homme qui portait une cagoule noire._

 _L'homme et la femme obéirent._

 _\- Donnez-moi votre fric ! Hurlait-il de plus belle._

 _\- On… on n'a rien, on vous le promet, on a rien._

 _\- La ferme ! File-moi tout c que t'as !_

 _L'homme cagoulé asséna un coup la jeune femme qui tentait de soutenir son regard, comme pour lui montrer son insolence. L'homme cria en tentant de la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre par terre. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche._

 _L'homme cagoulé prit l'autre homme par le col, le forçant à se détacher de la femme blonde, à terre._

 _\- T'as pas d'fric ?_

 _\- Non, on est étudiants, on a pas d'argents, je vous l'jure._

 _\- T'as quoi d'autre à m'offrir alors ?_

 _\- Je n'ai absolument rien…_

 _Identique à la violence faite sur la blonde, il reçut un poing, logé tout droit dans sa mâchoire. Puis, identique à la blonde, il tomba à terre, à ses côtés, elle s'essuyant la bouche du sang qui ne cessait de couler._

 _L'homme cagoulé marchait en cercle autour des deux corps au sol. Souriant, exaltant, criant, s'enivrant._

 _\- Je vous en supplie, ne nous faites pas de mal, je peux vous donner mes chaussures si vous voulez, c'est de la marque mais…_

 _\- La ferme !_

 _L'homme cessa de parler. Cessa de réfléchir. Obéissant à son bourreau, tout en regardant la femme blonde qui, tremblante, demeurait silencieuse._

 _\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, commença à dire l'homme cagoulé, toujours en les encerclant. Tu vas me prêter ta copine. Elle m'a l'air biennn jolie. Lui dit-il, le fixant, le défiant._

 _\- Non, je vous en supplie ne lui faites pas de mal…_

 _\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Et c'est à cet instant que la blonde sortie de son mutisme._

 _\- Si tu me touche, je te retrouverai et je te crèverai !_

 _\- Oh parce que tu crois qu'avec tes 30 kilos toute mouillée tu m'fais peur ? Lui répondit-il._

 _Et comme pour sceller ses mots, il donna à l'homme à terre un coup qui lui fit perdre la conscience._

 _\- À nous deux ma jolie._

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Suffoquant.

L'homme à l'odeur de chien mouillé, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Prise entre l'envie de vomir et celui de hurler.

L'angoisse entre les entrailles.

La musique arrêtée, les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles.

Elle se mit à respirer, contrôlant chaque inspiration, chaque expiration.

Soulevant son épaule où était posée l'homme pour provoquer une réaction. Réaction qui se fit. Il leva la tête, ouvrant ses yeux.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- C'est pas grave.** Répondit-elle rapidement. Comme pour ne pas laisser terminer. Comme pour ne pas être envahie dans son espace personnel plus longtemps.

 **« Mesdames et messieurs,**

 **Bienvenue à l'aéroport International de Vancouver.**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent vol à bord du vol Air France 014, et espérons vous revoir bientôt à bord de nos lignes. »**

20h30. Il faisait nuit. Chaque personne à bord de l'avion rassemblait ses affaires et se précipitait pour être le ou la première à sortir. Bousculant les autres sans s'en préoccuper. L'homme à l'odeur de chien mouillé fit de même. Emma resta calmement à sa place, consciente qu'elle finirait bien par descendre. Prise entre la panique du nouveau et l'envie d'aller respirer son nouvel environnement.

Lorsque l'avion fut quasiment vide, elle prit son sac à dos, le mit sur ses épaules puis sorti de l'avion. Angoissée ? Paniquée ? Pressée ?

Tétanisée à l'idée de piétiner un sol ne lui appartenant pas.

Elle avançait calmement. Se dirigeant vers le couloir pour récupérer ses bagages.

Comment emporter dans une valise 6 mois de voyage ? Comment se restreindre dans la durée ?

Après avoir récupérée sa valise, elle s'approcha des portes de sorties. Elle passa les douanes et arriva dans la foule immense de personnes attendant un proche, un membre de la famille.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, puis regarda tout autour.

Jusqu'à croiser un morceau de carton avec écrit dessus « Emma Swan ». Elle regarda la personne qui portait ce morceau de carton. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, légèrement barbu, brun aux yeux clairs. Un sourire radieux et à ses côtés. Un enfant de 4 ou peut-être même 5 ans. Les cheveux d'un noir profond, aussi profond que la couleur de ses yeux. Mais un sourire semblable à celui qui devait être son père.

 **\- Tu es Emma Swan ?** Lui demanda l'homme en lui serrant la main. **Je suis Robin de Locksley.**

 **\- Bonjour** , lui répondit-elle puis se tourna vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla face à lui. **Et toi tu dois être le petit Roland ?**

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire timide, puis acquiesça silencieusement.

 **\- Laissez-moi porter votre valise, la voiture est au parking.**

 **\- Merci.**

Emma se redresse puis les 3 se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Emma se sentant prisonnière de la barrière de la langue. Elle avait un niveau assez bon qui lui permettait de communiquer facilement en Anglais, mais pas suffisamment pour se sentir complètement à l'aise en communication, pour ne pas appréhender chaque parole de ses interlocuteurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant une Mercedes noire, à peine garée et dépassant sur la route. Emma monta devant, à coté de Robin, comme il le lui avait demandé, le laissant installer Roland dans son fauteuil pour enfant à l'arrière. Puis il monta côté conducteur et démarra la voiture tout en s'insérant dans la circulation déjà dense.

 **\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé dans l'avion ?**

 **\- Non, je n'avais pas très faim.**

 **\- ça doit être un peu stressant de prendre l'avion pour partir vers l'inconnu ? Non ?**

 **\- Oui, beaucoup.**

 **\- Tout se passera bien. Nous habitons une ferme réaménagée dans le Nord de Vancouver, près de la Mountain Forest. Un grand domaine tout refait à neuf depuis 3 ans. Moi et ma femme, on travaille tous les deux. Je suis l'un des plus grands agents immobiliers de Vancouver et ma femme est PDG d'une maison d'édition. Et avec les horaires que nous faisons, nous avons très peu de temps pour nous occuper des devoirs de Roland. Il est dans une école Française, je suis intransigeant sur son éducation. C'est pour ça que tu es là.**

 **\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, monsieur.**

 **\- Tu peux m'appeler Robin, tu vas passer 6 mois à la maison, autant que tu prennes rapidement tes marques.**

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège. Petite face à l'immensité de la ferme qui se découvrait devant elle. Des arbres à perte de vue, des graviers construisant une longue allée depuis la barrière jusqu'à la demeure.

 **\- Tu verras mieux demain car il fait nuit mais tu peux voir la grande maison devant toi, un grand jardin derrière et des dépendances que je suis en train de réaménager petit à petit, mais avec mon travail, j'ai pas toujours le temps et ma femme ne sait pas du tout bricoler, je ne peux que compter sur moi-même !**

Est-ce que ça sonnait comme un reproche ?

Emma descendit de la voiture, posa le pied par terre et regarde tout autour d'elle. La pleine lune l'aidant à voir tout ce qui s'érigeait devant elle. Elle aperçut une petite marre entourée de pierres près de l'entrée dont la lune s'y reflétait.

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Oh oui pardon, j'arrive.**

Elle avança tant bien que mal devant la bâtisse en vieilles pierres parsemées de lierre tout le long de sa façade. Parmi toutes les fenêtres qu'ornaient la bâtisse, une seule avait une lumière d'allumée, toutes les autres éteintes.

Robin ouvra la porte d'entrée dans un mouvement brusque.

 **\- Ma chérie ? On est là !** Puis il se tourna vers son fils. **Va te brosser les dents et te mettre en pyjama !**

 **\- Oui, papa.** Répondit l'enfant, en soufflant, mais obéissant tout de même.

Emma entendit des talons claquer sur le carrelage blanc et noir de l'entrée. Puis apparut une jeune femme brune. Vêtue d'un ensemble tailleur noir. Pantalon et veste sur une chemise blanche, ouverte à l'orée de sa poitrine. Emma la regardait s'approcher, subjuguée par l'aura que dégageait la femme brune.

 **\- Je te présente Emma Swan, ma chérie.** Lui dit Robin, tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. **  
**

 **\- Bonjour, Madame.** Répondit la blonde en lui serrant la main.

La femme la fixait. Emma soutenait son regard.

 **\- Bonjour Miss Swan, vous pouvez m'appeler Régina.**


	2. Découverte

Coucou les loulous !

Petit message indispensable pour la compréhension de la FF.

Je n'ai… jamais été à Vancouver. Ni ailleurs qu'en Europe d'ailleurs. Donc il est trèèèèèèès difficile pour moi de faire évoluer nos personnages dans le milieu Canadien. Il aurait été de même aux Etats-Unis donc j'ai opté pour Vancouver, quitte à se planter, autant se faire plaisir. Au passage : je cherche une personne qui pourrait m'éclairer sur les habitudes culinaires du coin car je lis qu'ils ne mangent que du fast food et même si notre Emma adore ça, je suis pas sûre que Régina appréciera si je lui fais manger des frites en permanence ! ?

Pour la langue, là encore, ce n'est pas simple. Emma est sensée parler un peu Anglais, elle ne galère pas autant que moi en tous cas ! Mais vu que tout se déroule en Français, c'est difficile de vous faire comprendre les limites. Surtout entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. Pour faire simple, dans la maison, seule Régina la vouvoie car elle est … Régina !

Pour répondre à Guest (qui me saccage et je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule, dès que j'ose ne pas marier nos deux protagonistes, je ne suis pas fan du mariage, donc, pour l'instant. Même dans cette FF et à moins que je ne change d'avis par je ne sais quel mirage du saint esprit, il en sera de même), donc pour lui répondre, Robin est là car il fait une très bonne personne à détester. Et que si Régina était célibataire et bah, certes je serais moins emmerdée pour l'écriture de cette FF, mais ce serait beaucoup moins intéressant. Cela répond aussi à la 2ème Review du 2ème Guest aussi.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews en tous cas et quand je vois le nombre de followers, je me dis que je ne peux pas vous laisser sur votre faim, surtout que Regina2015 m'attend au tournant et qu'elle me harcèle de questions et que je crains pour son petit cœur.

Alors, enjoy !

* * *

Emma en resta bouche bée.

Cette voix, Dieu cette voix. Effrayante, troublante, rauque.

À couper le souffle. À rater un battement.

 **\- Miss Swan ? Un problème ?**

 **\- Oh euh, non, pardon, je… pardon.** Balbutia Emma.

 **\- Je vous laisse, je vais coucher Roland. Henry n'est pas là ?** Intervint Robin.

 **\- Non, il est chez Violette.** Répondit Régina avant que Robin ne monte les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils à l'étage.

 **\- Vous n'avez que cette valise ?** Lui demanda Régina, la regardant, intensément.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Très bien, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.**

Emma suivit Régina, contemplant la brune avancer et monter les marches. Elle regarda l'environnement se dresser autour d'elle. L'entrée, carrelée de noir et de blanc. Les escaliers en bois mais un tapis d'escalier gris clair les longeait. Les murs peints, tout aussi clair, identique à l'étage.

On entendait les cris de Roland qui protestait pour ne pas se coucher. On entendait son père tenter désespérément de prendre le dessus sur son fils, en vain.

Emma suivait toujours Régina qui avançait vers le fond du couloir. La demeure prenait forme sous ses yeux. Elle se demandait comment allait-elle faire pour retenir l'exactitude de chaque pièce. Son regard se perdait sur les murs, les tableaux les ornant, les pièces, dont les portes pouvaient être ouvertes et sur Régina.

 **\- Voilà. C'est mon ancien bureau. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra.**

Emma entra et découvrit la pièce. Jeta un bref coup d'œil et aperçu une bibliothèque, à s'en damner, des petites commodes, un bureau, une grande armoire et un lit.

 **\- C'est parfait, merci.**

 **\- Prenez le temps de vous installer, Mary vous appellera quand le dîner sera prêt. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez avoir mangé.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Régina resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda Emma, les yeux grands ouverts, fixer chaque recoin de sa nouvelle chambre. La tapisserie des murs était jaune pâle, chaque meuble était en bois massif et la bibliothèque… Emma la scruta, fascinée.

 **\- Elle vous plaît ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- La bibliothèque. Vous ne cessez de la regarder.**

 **\- Elle est magnifique. J'ai hâte de parler couramment votre langue pour pouvoir dévorer chacun d'entre eux. Enfin… si je peux…**

Régina gloussa légèrement devant la timidité presqu'insolente d'Emma.

 **\- Bien sûr. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner alors que vous venez d'arriver, mais je me lève tôt demain.**

 **\- Oui, je comprends.** Lui répondit Emma tandis que Régina saisissait la poignée de la porte.

 **\- Mary vous appellera.**

 **\- Merci. Souffla Emma** , la porte déjà refermée.

Emma prit sa valise et la déposa sur le lit. Elle commença à l'ouvrir avant de s'arrêter pour regarder plus amplement tous les meubles et tous les tableaux qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Puis ces livres…

Elle finit par enlever ses vêtements un par un de sa valise pour les ranger dans l'armoire à quelques mètres du lit, quand elle entendit frapper.

 **\- Entrez !**

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Mary** , lui dit la petite brune en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main.

 **\- Emma Swan.**

 **\- C'est prêt. Tu me suis ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Emma suivit Mary jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir traversé d'interminables pièces. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit une pièce carrée avec un ilot central en marbre. Puis un tabouret haut où Mary lui dit de s'assoir et faire honneur à son plat.

 **\- Donc, tu vas t'occuper de Roland ?** Lui demanda Mary, accoudée à l'ilot, regardant Emma manger.

 **\- Oui**

 **\- C'est un chouette gosse. Il a pas trop tendance à écouter son père mais il est sympa.**

 **\- J'ai déjà cru comprendre, oui.**

 **\- C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui le matin, normalement. Tu auras cas me rejoindre demain matin pour voir comment je fais.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Ensuite, d'habitude, c'est son père qui l'emmène à l'école et c'est moi qui vais le rechercher, je t'accompagnerai demain pour te montrer tout ça.**

 **\- C'est délicieux.** Lui dit Emma en la regardant, des yeux gourmands.

 **\- Merci !**

 **\- Qui est Henry ?** Demanda Emma, piquée par la curiosité.

 **\- Le fils de Régina. Il a 18 ans et ne vit quasiment plus ici. Lui aussi, c'est un chouette gosse.**

Emma cru s'étouffer en avalant sa bouchée.

 **\- 18 ans ?**

Mary comprit puis reprit.

 **\- Elle n'est pas si jeune que ça !**

 **\- Sympa !** Dit Emma devant le gloussement de Mary. **Et qui est Violette ?**

 **\- La copine d'Henry. Il dort plus souvent chez elle qu'ici.**

 **\- Oh... Robin n'est pas son père ?**

 **\- Non, et Régina n'est pas la mère de Roland.**

Quand Emma manqua de s'étouffer une deuxième fois, Mary gloussa à nouveau.

 **\- Tu t'y feras.**

 **\- Ok, compliqué.**

 **\- Roland et Robin sont ici depuis 3 ans environ.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Oh moi ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne.**

 **\- Tout ça ?** Lui demanda Emma en gloussant à son tour.

 **\- Oui, tout ça.**

* * *

 _Emma était seule dans une pièce, humide à en croire l'odeur et les gouttes qui ne cessaient de ruisseler au loin. Elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son poignet droit. Fugace et autoritaire._

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la menotte qui liait un radiateur à sa main._

 _Puis l'effroi lui revint._

 _Elle était vêtue d'une chemise et d'une culotte._

 _Uniquement._

 _Posée, comme un animal, sur un matelas en mousse._

 _Ressassant la veille, encore et encore._

 _Neal… Inconscient ? Mort ?_

 _Elle allait hurler, demander de l'aide. Avant d'entendre un pas dans des escaliers._

 _Le regard vague, presque flou, Emma aperçut l'homme et recula instinctivement en poussant sur ses jambes, contre le mur._

 _Il s'approchait et elle tremblait._

 _Sa respiration saccadée allant de pair avec les pas qui s'avançaient._

 _\- T'es réveillée Princesse ? Je t'ai apporté de l'eau._

 _Il s'approcha d'Emma pour lui tendre un verre d'eau._

 _Opportunité que saisit Emma pour renverser le verre et lui cracher à la figure._

 _Indocile._

 _\- Tu vas me le payer !_

* * *

Emma sursauta et cria quand elle aperçut Mary assise sur le rebord de son lit.

 **\- Bon sang Mary, tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Excuse-moi, t'arrêtais pas d'appeler et geindre, je voulais pas te faire peur, juste te réveiller.**

 **\- C'est rien, merci…** Lui dit Emma en prenant de grandes réspirations.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- C'est gentil mais non, je… je vais sortir un peu.**

Emma se dégagea du lit d'un geste vif sous le regard médusé de Mary. Elle prit son paquet de cigarette, son briquet puis dévala les escaliers. C'est lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose s'abattre sur elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était partie en trombe, sans jamais regarder en face d'elle. Le visage embué, Emma leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux marrons qui la fixaient.

 **\- Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Pardon, excusez-moi ! J'ai pas fait attention.**

 **\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi.** Répondit Régina calmement.

 **\- Je, j'allais sortir...**

 **\- A cette heure-ci ?** Arqua-t-elle du sourcil.

 **\- Quelle heure il est ?**

 **\- 5h30.**

 **\- Et vous ?**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **\- Je… je veux dire… Vous êtes aussi sur le point de sortir, non ?**

 **\- Effectivement, je vais travailler.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Oh ?**

 **\- Je... Excusez-moi, je… pardon.**

Emma laissa Régina sur le pas de la porte puis sortie non sans la claquer. Faisant face à la nuit, elle partit se plonger dans le reflet de la lune qu'offrait la marre entourée de pierres. Désignant cet endroit comme certainement le repos nécessaire à ses cellules grises trop en ébullition.

Elle alluma sa cigarette puis se laissa enivrer par la nicotine.

Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit une portière au loin, se fermer, un moteur se mettre en marche et la Mercedes noire qui l'avait menée ici la veille, partir dans un bruit de gravier assourdissant.

Le regard de Régina la fixant lorsqu'elle ne passa pas loin d'elle.

* * *

Mary mit beaucoup de temps à expliquer dans les moindres détails une matinée dans la famille De Locksley – Mills.

Emma écoutait et souriait devant la complicité qu'elle avait développé avec le petit Roland.

Elle était attentive à toutes les réactions du petit.

 **\- Roland, va te brosser les dents et on va pouvoir y aller** , lui intima Mary.

Il se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier puis se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain du bas.

 **\- Ce n'est pas Robin qui l'emmène ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Non, il dort encore, il profite que tu sois là.**

 **\- Il m'a dit qu'il était agent immobilier, il travaille pas aujourd'hui ?**

Mary eut du mal à cacher son visage rougir et cacher ce qu'Emma interpréta comme un profond irrespect.

 **\- Non, il a des employés qui font tout à sa place. Depuis que son entreprise a décollée, il a plutôt tendance à … rester ici.**

Emma n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le petit Roland était déjà prêt à partir, manteau et sac à dos sur le son dos.

Emma passa une bonne partie de la journée dans sa chambre en l'aménageant à sa guise. Reluquant en permanence les livres qui se tenaient devant elle.

Sa curiosité lui fait ouvrir chaque meuble se trouvant dans la pièce.

Puis regarder tous les cadres photos sur le bureau.

Régina avec un jeune homme. Ce devait être Henry. Elle regarda les traits de la brune et se mit à caresser son visage inconsciemment.

Cette voix… Ses entrailles s'en souvenaient encore.

* * *

C'est vers 14h de l'après-midi qu'elle entendit du bruit venant du bas. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement afin d'écouter. Elle fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se disait mais aurait pu reconnaitre sa voix entre mille.

Regina.

Elle attendit que le brouhaha se dissipe et descendit avec un livre à la main.

Tant de temps libre pendant que Roland était à l'école.

Elle passa par la cuisine et vit Mary s'affairer devant les fourneaux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines de bon ?**

 **\- Je fais une tarte aux fruits, Roland les adore.**

 **\- Il va être content et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je suis un estomac ambulant, c'est comme ça que me surnomme ma mère.**

 **\- Elle n'était pas trop triste de te voir partir pendant 6 mois ?**

 **\- Non, ça lui fait autant de vacances qu'à moi.**

 **\- Oh… !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas été une enfant facile et encore moins quand j'étais ado.**

 **\- Ah oui, donc je comprends les vacances ! Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant oui, mais j'ai l'intention de déménager en rentrant.**

 **\- Vacances prolongées alors !**

 **\- Oui.** Emma regarda Mary déposer la tarte dans le four puis ranger la cuisine. **Est-ce que tu sais où est Régina ?**

 **\- Dehors, dans le jardin. Tu assistes au miracle de Noël bien avant Noël, elle ne rentre jamais avant 18h normalement.**

 **\- Tout le monde a besoin de repos à un moment ou un autre.**

 **\- A qui le dis-tu ?!**

Emma se dirigea vers le jardin et aperçut Regina, assise dans une chaise longue, lunette de vue sur le nez, un livre entre les mains. Vêtue d'un seul paréo. Et se mit à trembler.

Sa voix, son regard. Et maintenant sa grâce.

Enivrante. A couper le souffle.

Et elle la coupa dans sa contemplation.

 **\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Miss Swan ?** Lui demanda Régina sans lever le nez de son livre.

Touchée.

Coulée.

 **\- Non, je…**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes de locution ?** Et finit par planter son regard dans celui d'Emma.

 **\- Non, pas que je sache.**

 **\- Venez-vous assoir, il fait, beau, il faut en profiter.** Regina la regarda s'assoir sur la chaise longue à ses côtés. Sans jamais baisser l'intensité de ses yeux chocolat.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Votre livre, dans vos mains.**

 **\- Oh…** Lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la couverture. **Ce sont des poèmes de Gustavo Bécquer.**

 **\- « ¿Qué es poesía? -dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú. »** (*) **  
**

Emma ouvrit la bouche sans jamais ne la refermer. Un parfait espagnol. Un parfait poème. Un parfait tremblement.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?** Lui demanda Régina la sortant de son trouble.

 **\- Non… pas du tout… C'était… parfait…**

 **\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous la bouche ouverte ?**

 **\- Je pourrais me damner pour ce poème.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau.**

 **\- Et vous, que lisez-vous ?** Lui demanda Emma statique regardait Régina le regard à nouveau sur son livre.

 **\- Un jeune auteur qui m'a promis un policier fascinant. Mais je m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.**

Emma la fixait. Encore, toujours. S'abreuvait.

 **\- Roland ne vous a pas embêté ce matin ?**

 **\- Non, il est adorable.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Puis le silence, gênant.

 **\- Et vous ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Vous aviez l'air… perturbée ce matin.**

 **\- Oh… oui, excusez-moi encore. Un cauchemar.**

 **\- Hm…**

Emma finit par s'allonger sur la chaise, elle aussi. Se plongeant dans son livre distraitement. La regardant aussi.

La brise qui s'écrasait sur leur corps jouait avec la légèreté du paréo de la brune. Se soulevant, se rabattant. Se soulevant, se rabattant. Tout comme la poitrine d'Emma qui s'affolait quand le paréo laissait entrevoir un maillot de bain deux pièces, noir. Et un corps aussi parfait que son Espagnol.

Elles faisaient prolonger le silence incertain d'un après-midi trop court.

Et puis…

Tout se passa vite, trop vite.

Un bruit assourdissant retenti dans la maison, un bruit de casseroles et des plaintes d'une Mary qui venait certainement de se faire mal. Régina et Emma lâchèrent leur livre en même temps tout en se levant brusquement.

Avant qu'Emma ne percute maladroitement Régina dans la précipitation.

Avant qu'Emma, manquant de tomber, ne se rattrape en posant sa main sur la hanche de Régina.

Avant que Régina ne regarde la main d'Emma sur sa hanche.

Puis lève ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Emma.

Ne cherchant pas à briser l'instant et le déferlement de sensations titanesques qui s'abattaient dans les entrailles d'Emma.

Et Régina ?

Le marron contre le bleu.

Intense.

Doux.

Brutal.

Trop tard.

* * *

(*) – « Qu'est-ce que l'a poésie ? Me demandes-tu, plongeant dans ma pupille, ta pupille bleue. Qu'est-ce que la poésie. Et tu me le demandes ? La poésie, c'est toi. »


	3. Abjuration

Coucou les loulous

Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, je suis émoustillée chaque fois que je reçois un message de votre part.

Je suis légèrement embêtée que Nyak Nyak n'ait pas de compte, que je puisse lui répondre ! Je vais donc le faire ici : Merci beaucoup pour tes mots et pour m'avoir détestée pour la frustration que je t'ai faite ressentir… C'est exactement ce que j'espérais :) Mais par contre, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, et si, tu me fous la pression mais de la bonne pression !

Petit mot pour Ngie : bon sang, la suite ? Toute une vie à t'attendre…

Et petit mot pour vous, comme annoncé dans "Happy Motors", je vais faire une légère pause dans l'écriture SwanQueenienne car j'ai mes exams dans pas longtemps et à cause de Regina2015 qui me bouffe mon énergie constante, je suis à la bourre dans mes révisions. Mais qu'on soit claires, je préfère 1000 fois nos conversations à mon logiciel de compta !

Rassurez-vous, je reviens avec le chapitre 4 dès que possible !

Donc, petit chapitre qui va faire mentir un peu Regina Lily Swan !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **\- Regina ?**

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Robin.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Par reflexe plus que par envie, Emma récupéra sa main en baissant les yeux puis recula de deux pas. Involontairement.

Regina replaça son paréo légèrement décalé qui montrait sa peau ambrée. Et sans un regard rejoignit Robin. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres d'un geste tendre, mais bref. Puis leurs pas les menèrent dans la maison, Emma entendit Robin lui demander à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la question se mourut avant même d'avoir entendu quelconque réponse.

Emma, déboussolée pour l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de se passer, reprit ses esprits et s'élança dans la cuisine pour aller retrouver Mary mais Robin et Régina s'y trouvaient déjà. La brune aidait Mary à ramasser les plats tombés à terre. Robin regardait, accoudé au plan de travail.

Et Emma était loin de s'attendre à ce qui suivit. Régina leva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, froids, autoritaires.

 **\- Miss Swan, il est largement l'heure d'aller chercher Roland à l'école.**

Une douche froide n'aurait jamais été plus gelé que ça. Même en paréo.

Sans même répondre, et après quelques secondes de battements, Emma baissa ses yeux, pour la deuxième fois en cinq petites minutes, puis sorti de la pièce. Elle avait tenté de jouer, elle avait perdu avant même le prologue.

Bon sang mais que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Emma décrocha son téléphone qui vibrait sans sa poche de jean arrière. Posée sur son lit, elle ne cessait de penser à la réaction de Régina. Le gel après la braise.

 **\- Bonjour Maman**

 ** _\- Emma ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?_**

 **\- Ça va !**

 ** _\- Alors, comment ils sont ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Le vol n'a pas été trop long ?_**

 **\- Hey hey, doucement ! Répondit Emma. Oui, je suis bien arrivée, non ça n'a pas été trop long, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Et comment ils sont ? Vaste question.**

 ** _\- Oula…_**

 **\- Non, tout va bien ! Le petit Roland est adorable. Je viens tout juste de le coucher.**

 ** _\- Tu fais quoi avec lui ?_**

 **\- Je suis allée le chercher à l'école, il sait pas lire et écrire alors on fait des activité en Français.**

 ** _\- Et ses parents ?_**

 **-** **Ç** **a va.**

 ** _\- C'est tout ?_**

 **\- Pour l'instant oui.**

 ** _\- Ok…_** Sa mère attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter… **_Tu rentres si ça ne va pas, hein ?_**

 **\- Maman… Non, j'en ai besoin.**

 ** _\- Ok_** répondit-elle, penaude. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, interminables.

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

 ** _\- D'accord. Tu sais que je suis là._**

 **\- Je sais. Je vais te laisser, maman. Je vais aller manger avec Mary.**

 ** _\- Mary ?_**

 **\- La personne qui s'occupe de la maison… Et des repas.**

 ** _\- Elle est jolie ?_**

 **\- Mamannn…**

 ** _\- Excuse-moi,_** lui répondit elle en gloussant. **_Bonne soirée ma chérie._**

 **\- À toi aussi maman.**

Emma raccrocha, violentée par les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir. Posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Puis prit les escaliers pour rejoindre Mary dans la cuisine. Étonnée par le silence qu'offrait la demeure. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar lentement en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

 **\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller,** entama Mary.

 **\- Si si ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ?**

 **\- Macaronis au fromage ! Et si tu es sage, je te laisserai goûter ma tarte aux fruits après !**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas morte dans la bataille.** Lui dit Emma en souriant.

 **\- C'est sûr, on a eu de la chance !**

Emma sourit et commença à manger en silence lorsque son assiette fut posée sur l'ilot central.

 **\- Régina et Robin ne mangent jamais avec nous ?** Demanda Emma, surprise de ne pas les avoir recroisés depuis son retour de l'école.

 **\- Ça arrive, de temps en temps. Mais c'est rare. Ils mangent tard, souvent je leur prépare avant d'aller me coucher.**

 **\- Ils ne passent beaucoup de temps avec Roland ?**

 **\- Robin, jamais. On est loin de la relation père/fils idyllique. Sa femme a perdu la vie en le mettant au monde. Du coup, même s'il est avec Regina aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il voit en son fils le fantôme de sa mère. Et Regina s'entend bien avec lui mais elle travaille beaucoup. Elle rentre souvent vers 22 heures et quand elle rentre plus tôt, elle s'isole dans son bureau pour travailler.**

 **\- Je vois. Et le père d'Henry ?**

 **\- Daniel ? Il est décédé lorsqu'Henry n'était encore qu'un môme. C'était quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Daniel ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis arrivée au service de Régina à la naissance d'Henry.**

 **\- Ah oui ! D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes !**

 **\- Ah oui !** Mary sourit face à cette remarque. Mais jaune. Autant de temps ? Perdu ? Non, pas perdu. Mais elle ? Et sa vie ?

Emma retourna près de la marre quelques minutes après.

Il n'y avait pas que le comportement de Régina. Et sa mère avait très bien lu en elle.

Ses parents l'avaient attendu presque 10 ans. 10 ans de stérilité de son père et de bataille pour pouvoir la tenir dans leurs bras. Elle avait été une enfant débordante d'énergie. Débordante d'énergie et d'un esprit vif prompt à ne pas faciliter la vie de ses parents. Elle serait incapable de se souvenir du nombre de fois où sa mère avait été convoquée dans les bureaux de la vie scolaire.

Mais tout avait changé un jour. Sa mère s'était rapprochée d'elle dans l'espoir d'avoir assez de force pour deux. Assez de force pour croire en l'utopie que tout pouvait s'oublier un jour. En vain.

Emma alluma sa cigarette au bord de la marre. Perplexe.

C'était ce qu'elle préférait. Le calme. Quand son cerveau était trop lâche pour regarder en face toutes ces évidences. Quand son manque de discernement l'empêchait de poser un statu quo sur ses émotions.

Elle repensait à son regard.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'y était perdu. Non, elles s'y étaient perdu.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, non.

Et sa main sur cette hanche. Elle avait bien ressenti ce frisson plus douloureux qu'un tremblement de terre. Celui qui avait traversé son être de part et d'autre.

À s'en rendre folle.

Le calme.

Elle se retourna et fit face à la demeure. Seule la lumière de la chambre de Regina et Robin était allumée. Emma regarda sa montre. 00h24.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Non, ne pas se poser la question.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cru au coup de foudre. C'était pour les personnes croulantes de mièvrerie. Une histoire à la Blanche Neige et son Prince Charmant. Il n'y avait que dans la Forêt Enchantée que pouvait prétendre exister de telles conneries.

Se perdre dans le regard d'une personne qui ne lui accorderait rien d'autre que ce foutu regard.

Mais quel regard…

* * *

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan ? Je suis le lieutenant Emily Page, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

 _Emma, fébrile, fragile, allongée sur le matelas en mousse, menottée au radiateur. Nue._

 _La jeune femme brune portait tout un équipement des forces de l'ordre pouvant faire face à n'importe quelle situation._

 _\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez Mademoiselle Swan ?_

 _Le lieutenant posa une couverture sur Emma, livide et sans forces._

 _Elle voyait flou. Elle entendait le brouhaha autour d'elle et aurait pu hurler pour ordonner à toutes les personnes autour d'elle cesser cette mascarade._

 _Sa tête, son corps, ses idées, ses envies, ses sourires. En lambeaux._

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, si vous m'entendez, serrez main !_

 _Taisez-vous bon sang ! Taisez-vous ! Elle aurait pu se cacher entièrement sous cette couverture. Juste pour ne plus être. Elle regardait les hommes courir, chercher et donner des ordres à tout va._

 _Le lieutenant la regardait droit dans les yeux. Et elle vit la peur. Et elle vit l'ineffable._

 _\- STOP ! Hurla la brune en s'adressant à tous les autres. Sortez tous d'ici ! TOUS !_

 _Les hommes la regardaient. Et ils comprirent. Et ils Sortirent._

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez._

 _Elle serra, tout ce qu'elle put. Toutes les émotions transmises dans ce simple geste._

 _\- Bien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Nous l'avons arrêté._

 _La lieutenant prit une pince et coupa les menottes au centre pour la détacher du radiateur. Emma prit la couverture et la serra tout autour de son frêle corps._

 _\- Nous allons sortir d'ici, d'accord. Vous me faites confiance ?_

 _Depuis quand la confiance pouvait-elle survivre à une telle horreur ?_

* * *

Emma sorti de sa torpeur quand le réveil sonna. 5h20.

Elle s'habilla d'un geste assuré et rapide. Sorti de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers un à un.

Elle arriva en bas : 5h25.

Et attendit.

Les talons claquèrent sur le carrelage noir et blanc quelques minutes plus tard. Signe avant-coureur d'une Régina ponctuelle. 5h30.

Régina aperçu Emma, loupa un pas de sa démarche trop parfaite. 1 seconde. 2 secondes. 3 secondes. Puis reprit son rythme.

 **\- Bonjour, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Bonjour.**

Régina ne cessa pas ses pas et ouvrit la porte.

 **\- Régina ?** Interpella Emma.

Elle se stoppa dans son élan. Posa sa tête sur la porte d'entrée. Comme pour espérer qu'aucune suite ne serait donné à cet échange. Du moins, aucune explication. Ce n'était après tout qu'un regard.

 **\- Oui ?** Lui demanda-t-elle toujours dos à Emma, la tête baissée contre la porte.

Peut-être lui fallait-il juste un peu de temps ?

 **\- Passez une bonne journée Régina.**

Elle se retourna, lui sourit.

 **\- Vous aussi, Miss Swan.**

Sa voix, son regard. Sa grâce. Et maintenant son sourire.

La porte qui claqua la réveilla. Brutalement. Trop brutalement.

* * *

Emma était en train de jouer avec Roland dans la pièce de vie. Elle se composait de deux canapés, l'un en face de l'autre, d'une petite table basse entre les deux et d'un piano dans un recoin de la pièce. Assis l'un à côté sur le sol, ils avaient commencé un jeu de société quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- Emma ? Est-ce que tu vas rester longtemps avec nous ?**

 **\- Quelques temps oui.**

 **\- Tant mieux, je t'aime bien, tu joues avec moi.**

 **\- Ton papa et Régina ne jouent jamais avec toi ?**

 **\- Papa non mais Régina oui quand elle a le temps, elle travaille beaucoup.**

 **\- Oui, je vois ça.**

 **\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as un amoureux ?**

Emma fut prise au dépourvu. Comment pouvait-on penser à ce genre de chose à cet âge-là ?

 **\- Non, bonhomme.**

 **\- Tu trouveras. T'es jolie et tu joues bien au monopoly !**

Elle ne put retenir son fou-rire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Et sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria une voix depuis l'entrée.**

Elle reconnut parfaitement le jeune homme qui entra d'un pas décidé dans le salon. D'une grande impulsion, Roland se leva et se jeta sur lui en le serrant de toutes ses petites forces.

 **\- Henrryyyyyy !**

 **\- Salut p'tit monstre !**

Emma se leva, puis s'avança vers Henry.

 **\- Bonjour, tu dois être Emma, je suis Henry.**

 **\- Bonjour, Emma Swan.**

Henry lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Roland !

 **\- Hey p'tit monstre, une partie de Mario Kart, ça te tente !**

 **\- Ouiiiiiii,** répondit l'enfant. Tu veux venir avec nous, Emma ?

 **\- Non, c'est gentil, allez-y, profitez.**

Les deux garçons partirent et Emma s'écroula sur le canapé.

Toujours une seule pensée en tête. Toujours un seul être en imagination.

Quand son téléphone sonna sur un numéro totalement inconnu. Elle hésita avant de décrocher. La curiosité est-elle vraiment un vilain défaut ?

 ** _\- Miss Swan ?_**

 **\- Régina ?**

 ** _\- Oui, c'est moi. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Mary._**

 **\- Oh, elle est dans le jardin en train de s'occuper des plantes.**

 ** _\- Pouvez-vous lui dire que je rentrerai tard ce soir ?_**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Emma ne sut pas réellement pourquoi le silence qui suivit fut empreint d'un tel trouble. Et Régina, aphasique mais toujours au bout du fil, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre. Combien de temps ce jeu allait-il durer avant que Régina n'ose mettre un mot sur ce qu'il se passait ?

 ** _\- Je vais vous laisser, Miss Swan. Bonne soirée._**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, elle entendit le bip au bout du fil.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle oublie, qu'elle se rende compte que tout cela ne menait à rien. Son regard Emeraude ne suffirait certainement pas à lutter contre un homme qualifié comme l'agent immobilier le plus « réputé » de Vancouver. Ne suffirait jamais non plus à ce que Régina ne s'attarde sur les femmes, même une seule. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant.

Emma se leva du canapé et alla dans le fond du jardin pour transmettre le message. Elle y vit Mary en train de tailler un des trois pommiers. Puis alla rejoindre Roland et Henry dans la chambre de celui-ci, après y avoir frappé de deux coups.

Elle les trouva avachis dans le lit d'Henry et sourit devant la complicité des deux garçons.

 **\- Tu veux jouer Emma ?** Lui demanda Roland.

 **\- Non merci bonhomme, je vous laisse jouer entre vous.**

 **\- C'est donc toi la fameuse Emma ?** Dit Henry en sortant de son silence.

 **\- Fameuse Emma ? Quelle pression pèse sur mes épaules !**

 **\- Eh oui, tu apprendras que Mary a la langue bien pendue.** Lui dit-il, les yeux rivés sur son écran de télévision.

 **\- Eh bammm ! Une banane pour toi Henryyy !**

 **\- Petit monstre, tu vas voir !**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle ne dit que des bonnes choses sur moi !**

 **\- Oh oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle t'a déjà adoptée. Par contre, je n'ai rien entendu de toi de ma mère et ça, c'est plutôt étrange.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle a tendance à juger les personnes rapidement et en général, elle ne se trompe jamais. Avec son travail, elle n'a pas le choix que de se faire une opinion en très peu de temps.**

 **\- Ça viendra alors !**

 **\- Ouais, je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure pour lui dire que je venais. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre que** **ton prénom et que Roland t'aimait bien.**

Le petit sorti de sa transe du jeu vidéo puis plein d'entrain ajouta :

 **\- Oh oui ! Moi j'adore Emma !**

Emma sourit faiblement.

Régina connaissait donc son prénom ?

Elle les regarda jouer quelques instants puis sorti de la chambre pour les laisser profiter ensemble de leur petit moment.

* * *

C'est vers 23 heures, qu'Emma entendit la Mercedes se garer devant la maison. Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre la brune descendre de sa voiture et se diriger vers l'entrée. Se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit d'un geste lent et saccadé. Tout comme sa respiration. La porte entrouverte, elle écoutait la brune se délester de ses chaussures qui tombèrent sur le sol.

A peine Régina eu-elle enlevé sa veste que Robin éleva la voix contre elle.

 **\- Tu pourrais quand même rentrer plus tôt !**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas, Robin, sinon je serais rentrée bien avant, tu le sais** , lui répondit-elle. Fatiguée avant d'avoir commencé cette discussion qui lui semblait déjà interminable.

 **\- T'es vraiment chiante !**

 **\- T'es vraiment obligé de me parler comme ça ? Tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité de déléguer !**

 **\- C'est à la base pour passer plus de temps avec toi !**

 **\- Et ton fils.**

\- Oui, et mon fils. Se reprit-il.

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On se voit pas de la journée, tu rentres et tu vas te coucher !

\- Ecoute, Robin, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter me faire toujours les mêmes reproches.

\- Et en plus, c'est de ma faute !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça et tu le sais très bien !

Les bruits des pas sur le sols et les cris s'éloignèrent dans une autre pièce jusqu'à devenir totalement inaudible pour Emma.

Elle en profita pour descendre les escaliers et doucement, se glisser à travers la porte d'entrée en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

La marre.

Le silence, la nuit et ses pensées.

Emily Page. Son tout premier amour. Le seul et unique. Qui aurait pu croire que les évènements qui l'ont mise sur son chemin aurait pu aboutir à de telles passions nocturnes ? Qui aurait pu croire que tout se serait stoppé un matin pluvieux. Et comme ça.

 **\- Que faites-vous là, Miss Swan ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de dormir ?**

Emma se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Régina. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Et remarqua ses pieds nus dans l'herbe. Quand son regard remonta le long de son corps, vêtu d'un tailleur et d'une chemise blanche, Régina était en train de regarder au loin. Comme perdue.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.** Lui répondit Emma.

 **\- Vous avez de la chance.**

 **\- Et vous ? Vous ne dormez pas ?**

 **\- Vous m'avez pris mon lieu de repos depuis quelques jours. Je pensais être seule.**

Est-ce qu'Emma se remettrait un jour du son de sa voix ? Même quand elle semblait être empreinte de reproches. Même quand elle ne disait rien.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on va se battre pour nos heures de tranquillité ?** Lui demanda Emma.

 **\- Se battre ? Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me battre avec vous.**

C'était toujours ça.

Elles restèrent là. Immobiles pour ne pas briser ce moment silencieux et téméraire. Quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes. Et cet air qui flottait, témoin de leur gêne. Emma avait la tête droite vers l'horizon. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner les yeux pour admirer le visage de Régina. Qui le remarqua, bien évidement. Et s'élança.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, Miss Swan** , lui dit Régina en plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma. **Mais ne jouez pas trop. Vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes.**

 **\- Je ne cherche rien.** Lui dit Emma en s'approchant d'un pas lent vers la brune.

 **\- Alors ne reposez plus la main sur moi**. Lui dit-elle en comblant l'espace manquant.

 **\- Excusez-moi ?**

 **\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise.**

 **\- Je… Je…**

 **\- Encore ce problème de locution ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui vous rend mal à l'aise. Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu bafouiller avec Mary.**

Est-ce qu'elle flirtait ? Juste après lui avoir dit de ne plus jamais la toucher ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez que je suis.** Reprit Régina devant le mutisme d'Emma.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes supposé être ?**

Régina réfléchit. Regardant Emma fixement.

 **\- Je ne suis pas celle-là. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'attends quelque chose de vous ?**

 **\- Votre regard. Suppliant. Débordant. Comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.**

Est-ce que Régina avait bien prit le temps de prononcer correctement chaque mot de sa phrase ?

Sans même attendre une réponse d'Emma, elle se retourna et commença à avancer vers la maison. La brise caressant ses cheveux. Un déhanchement d'une légèreté à toutes épreuves.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir quoi que ce soit, Emma susurra :

 **\- Comme si vous y étiez insensible...**

Elle sut qu'elle avait parlé trop fort quand elle vit Régina s'arrêter net.

Ne se donnant pas la peine de se retourner.

Certainement pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

Puis s'en alla, laissant Emma devant la marre. Seule. Et encore plus perdue que la veille.


	4. Détente

Salut les loulous !

Chose promise, chose due ! BTS blanc terminé = un chapitre !

Et si vous êtes sage, peut-être qu'un autre arrivera trèèèèès rapidement !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fout la pression mais tout va bien x)

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée, j'étais un peu débordée ces deux dernières semaines... 5 écrits et 4 oraux en une semaine d'exam... qui se termine par un bon petit martini au soleil !

Guest 1 : Merci :) Oui, je sais, je suis désolée pour la torture, je vais essayer de faire mieux dorénavant.

Guest 2 : Étant donné que c'est une FF SQ, il y a effectivement des chances qu'il se passe des trucs entre elles, mais ne le répétè à personne, ça reste évidemment entre nous...

Guest Niak Niak (qui j'espère a trouvé son mot de passe...) : Tu as hâte qu'ils se passe quelque chose entre elles ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça... ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Allez, c'est pour bientôt ! Ou pas... Mouahah, hum * rire sadique, désolée *.

SQ10 : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des compliments que tu me fais. Merci à toi de les lire x)

Guest 3 : La meilleure fic de ta vie ? Ouahh ! Quand je vois la qualité de certaines, je me dis que soit tu bois beaucoup trop d'alcool dès le matin, soit tu n'as pas lu celles que je préfère, soit ... j'en sais rien mais merci beaucoup, vraiment. Et pareil, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Merci à Regina2015, Ngie et Dabou pour leurs encouragements.

On se retrouve en bas ?

Enjoy !

* * *

Plusieurs jours.

Sans vraiment la voir.

L'évitait-elle ? Non, s'évitaient-elles ?

Emma n'avait pas réitéré son besoin de croiser son regard. Juste pour le sonder. Juste pour le comprendre.

Elle se levait quand même tôt. Attendait que la porte d'entrée claque pour aller soulever une partie de son rideau. Et épier. Et certainement se faire du mal.

Elle la regardait monter dans sa voiture. Puis refermait le rideau. De peur de se faire surprendre. Et empirer ce qui l'étouffait déjà.

Emma descendait ensuite, inhalant le parfum de la brune. Et plus les jours passaient et pire c'était. Le parfum qui rentrait dans ses bronches ne faisait que la brûler.

Le soir, Emma se dépêchait d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, une fois Roland couché, pour éviter de la croiser aussi. Et se persuader qu'en l'évitant, ses sentiments émergents ne feraient que se réfréner…

Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus retomber dans des émotions douloureusement vaines.

Et pourtant…

 **\- Emma ? Tu es déjà debout ?**

 **\- Oh Mary ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver !**

 **\- Décidemment, je vais devenir experte dans l'art et la manière de faire peur ! Insomniaque ?**

 **\- Ouais… Je suis pas une grosse dormeuse.**

 **\- Cauchemars ? Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- C'est gentil mais non…**

Mary attendit quelques secondes puis la regarda, Emma avait son lot de mystères, c'était évident. Et il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que deux petites semaines pour pouvoir parler de confiance. Beaucoup plus que deux, et certainement de trois, ou de quatre aussi.

 **\- Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un ?**

 **\- Ah ça oui ! Je sens que je vais pas trop réussir à émerger sinon !**

 **\- Pareil pour moi ! Régina a eu besoin de moi ce matin, il est 6 heures et je suis déjà crevée. Mais elle** **devrait rentrer tôt aujourd'hui…** Elle leva les yeux sur Emma en la sondant, **alors dis-moi, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?** Lui demanda t'elle en servant les cafés dans les tasses, posées sur l'ilot central.

 **\- Emmener Roland à l'école et après… j'irai certainement me balader avant d'aller les rechercher avec le petit Gabriel.**

 **\- J'ai averti Robin et Régina que Gabriel venait ici après l'école. Je préparerai un goûter pour les enfants. Il est adorable, tu verras. Ils sont copains depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de parler ! Et peut-être même avant !**

 **\- Alice sera là aussi.**

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Oui, la jeune fille au pair qui s'occupe de Gabriel.**

 **\- Ah oui ! La petite brune ? Oh, d'accord ! Dis, J'irai bien faire les magasins cet après-midi pendant ma pause, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?**

 **\- Je suis pas très shopping tu sais… ça doit se voir non ?** Gloussa Emma.

Puis le silence. Aucun n'était compliqué avec Mary. Emma s'était rapidement bien entendue avec elle. Toujours la joie de vivre, jamais une grimace, jamais un mot de trop. Elle respectait ses silences. Et elle appréciait.

 **\- Dis-moi, il se passe quoi avec Régina ? Tu la fuis ?**

La bouche entrouverte, Emma allait commencer sa phrase mais resta silencieuse. Comme si un barrage venait de se former dans sa gorge, comme si plus rien ne pouvait sortir et que tout l'air inspiré n'avait d'autres conséquences que la stagnation dans son sternum.

Comment est-ce que la conversation avait pu aussi bien se passer et d'un coup ? La faire passer sous une douche froide ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** Finit-elle par articuler.

 **\- Oh bon sang Emma, je suis là toute la journée, 24h/24h, limite 7 jours sur 7 ! Je vois tout, j'ai des oreilles partout qui traînent et je connais cette famille mieux que personne.**

Mary la regardait. Mais rien.

Emma, dont le cerveau était en train de vivre un moment insoutenable, suppliait, aphasique… Mais supplier qui ou quoi au juste ?

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais de toutes évidences, vous vous évitez. Tu es là depuis un peu plus de deux semaines et j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es mis la patronne à dos mais… je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi… Vous donnez l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années mais qu'une grosse colère vous a éloignées, c'est vraiment étrange !**

Emma resta totalement silencieuse.

Alors Mary tatillonna.

 **\- Tu veux pas m'en dire plus ?**

 **\- Il ne se passe rien, Mary. On se parle à peine.**

 **\- C'est bien ce qui me fait dire ça. Certes, on peut pas dire que Régina soit une grande bavarde mais vous avez beaucoup en commun et pourtant…**

 **\- En commun ?** Lui dit Emma en lui coupant la parole.

 **\- Emma, tu es littéralement tombée amoureuse de sa bibliothèque quand tu es arrivée, vous adorez lire, de ce que tu as pu me dire dans nos noooombreuses discussions, tu aimes la poésie, elle aussi. Tu** **habites Paris et elle a fait ses études là-bas. Et j'en passe ! Je sais que tu écris beaucoup, je fais le** **ménage dans ta chambre je te rappelle, je vois bien tous les carnets que tu griffonnes… Non ! Je ne les** **ai pas lus.** Lui dit Mary en voyant l'air effaré d'Emma.

Effaré ? Apeuré plutôt.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Ce sont des… rien d'important.**

 **\- Peu importe Emma, ça ne me regarde pas. Vous avez une grande passion commune : les mots. Et** **jamais je ne vous ai entendu en discuter.**

 **\- On peut pas dire qu'elle soit souvent ici non plus.**

1 point pour Emma.

 **\- On peut pas dire non plus que tu recherches sa présences non plus.**

1 point pour Mary.

Balle au centre.

À quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? Se faire souffler le chaud et le lendemain le froid ? Non merci.

Et toujours ce foutu silence. Celui qu'Emma vénérait quand elle était dans l'incapacité de sortir un seul petit ressenti.

Elle était avant tout une lectrice, amoureuse des belles lettres, obsédée par les mots, leur sens, leur contradiction, leur mise en réalité... L'expression par l'écriture. Elle aimait manier les mots. Certainement pour ne pas avoir à les exprimer.

 **\- Ok, bon, j'insiste pas. Mais je réussirai à savoir**. Lui dit mary, mettant un terme à cette conversation d'un clin d'œil.

Laissant une Emma pantoise. C'est vrai après tout, il ne se passait rien.

Rien du tout.

Vraiment ?

* * *

Emma était finalement revenue après avoir déposé Roland à l'école. Elle avait erré dans les pièces de la demeure comme une âme en peine. Chaque matin, elle se disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, qu'elle devait l'éviter. Et quand la journée, il ne restait que le parfum de Régina, flottant dans les airs avec élégance, elle regrettait.

Et si elle devait mettre un mot sur cette émotion : elle aurait nié et persisté dans son entêtement à dire que non, ce n'était pas du manque.

Du manque ?

Mary était partie faire les magasins. Emma profita alors du silence notoire et de l'absence de chaque habitant de cette maison pour aller s'assoir sur un des transats du jardin avec les poèmes de Becquer... Encore et toujours. Elle devait en être à la quarantième lecture. Mais peu importe.

Et plongea dedans. A cœur perdu. Et chaque fois qu'elle en lisait un, elle imaginait la voix de Régina prononcer chaque mot. Chaque accent tonique. Cette voix. Cet Espagnol…

Elle releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard en entendant des pas derrière elle, sortir de la maison.

 **\- Oh bonjour Emma !**

 **\- Bonjour Robin** , lui répondit-elle. Déjà épuisée d'une palabre qu'elle aurait souhaité voir avortée.

Mais il s'assit sur l'autre transat. Perturbant le fantôme de Régina attitré à celui-ci.

 **\- Mary nous a dit que le petit Gabriel venait cet après-midi, tu veux qu'on enlève la bâche de la piscine ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

Simple. Concis.

 **\- Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée !**

Non, ça n'appelait aucune suite à la discussion. Emma replongea dans son livre.

 **\- Je vais le faire, parce que si on attend que Régina te le propose, t'es pas prête de t'amuser avec les** **mômes !**

\- Merci. (*Connard* pensa t'elle surtout).

 **\- Y a pas de quoi. Je m'en occupe ! Après je retourne dans les dépendances continuer un peu les travaux. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des employés pour m'aider, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire tout ce que je fais pour la maison. Elle met pas beaucoup la main à la patte mais elle est bien contente que les travaux avancent.**

Emma ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la tête. Mais il continuait sa complainte d'homme asservi par les tâches quotidiennes de bricolage. Elle se souvint d'une citation d'Herbert Georges Wells qui disait : « Nulle n'est beauté pour son mari ». Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

Jusqu'à ce tellement dans son monde, Emma n'entendit plus rien.

 **\- Je vais devoir aller chercher Roland.** Dit-elle en sortant de sa trance, finalement. Au bout de quelques minutes.

 **\- Oh oui, bien sûr Emma. Je vais m'occuper de la piscine, à tout à l'heure, tu verras, le petit Gabriel est adorable, il est déjà venu plusieurs fois ici.**

* * *

 _Emma regardait par la fenêtre. Dans le vide. Epuisée, éreintée._

 _Sans plus aucune larme._

 _Son plateau repas, posé sur une petite table à roulette à côté de son lit d'hôpital était encore complet._

 _Dans sa chambre, on entendait que le calme. Parfois quelques sons de voix provenant du couloir. Elle était arrivée la veille, on l'avait déposée là, sans lui laisser le soin de voir ses parents._

 _Ce n'était apparemment pas assez, tout ça. Personne n'était venu la voir, personne à part les infirmières qui passaient leur temps à faire des examens, prendre sa tension, panser ses blessures. Les physiques, mais les autres ?_

 _Elle était seule, seule face à cette fenêtre et dont seul le ciel était visible. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux._

 _La tête dans le vide, ou plus tôt dans les jours précédents. Sa poitrine se levait et redescendait tellement vite…_

 _Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit 3 coups frappés à sa porte._

 _Mais ne répondit rien._

 ** _\- Laissez-moi_** _, susurra-t-elle._

 _Et après 3 autres petits coups, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune qui entra et se posta, statique, devant Emma._

 ** _\- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Je suis…_**

 ** _\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Coupa Emma dans une agressivité, volontaire ?_**

 ** _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais…_**

 ** _\- Vous voulez me poser des questions. Non, ce n'est pas le moment._**

 ** _-_** ** _É_** ** _coutez, je voudrais vous aider._**

 ** _\- Alors laissez-moi voir mes parents ! Et dites-moi où est Neal ! Commença à hausser le ton Emma en se levant de son lit._**

 _Mais la douleur des ecchymoses la rattrapa et dans une grimace désagréable, elle tenta de se rallonger. La brune se précipita vers le lit et replaça l'oreiller correctement pour installer plus confortablement le dos de la blonde._

 ** _\- Il est stable. Il est comme vous, dans cet hôpital. On le soigne. Les médecins s'occupent de lui. Il n'est pas encore hors de danger, mais ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent._**

 _Emma releva le visage et la regarda, soulagée par ses mots, bien plus soulagée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre que par la morphine qui commençait à faire effet. Même s'il n'était pas hors de danger. Il n'était pas mort._

 _Emma sonda son regard, que pouvait-elle faire ?_

 _La brune comprit son besoin de mutisme, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et la laissa tranquille. Plusieurs minutes. Et encore d'autres minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la regarde…_

 ** _\- Merci._**

 ** _\- Pardon ?_** _répondit la brune._

 ** _\- Merci, pour ce que vous avez fait._**

 ** _\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail._**

 ** _\- Merci de l'avoir fait. Merci d'avoir… lu._**

 ** _\- Vous aviez besoin de calme, d'espace et de silence. C'est normal de leur avoir demandé de sortir._**

 ** _\- Merci._**

 ** _\- De rien. Vous voulez m'en parler ?_**

 ** _\- Non._**

 ** _\- Mademoiselle Swan, si vous voulez…_**

 ** _\- Emma, je m'appelle Emma._**

 ** _\- Emma… Vous allez malheureusement devoir parler à un moment où un autre._**

 ** _\- Non._**

 ** _\- Non ?_**

 ** _\- Non !_**

 ** _\- Je peux comprendre…_**

 ** _\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. On me pose comme une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine sur ce lit et on me laisse crever sans explications ni la possibilité de voir mes parents ! On exige que je parle, on exige que je mange, que je boive, que je me rétablisse ! Mais moi ? Hein ? Madame Paige, qui m'écoute ?_**

 ** _\- Mademoiselle._**

 ** _\- Excusez-moi ?_**

 ** _\- Mademoiselle Paige, Emily. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emily. Et moi. Moi, je m'en préoccupe._** _Lui dit-elle dans une douceur qu'Emma attrapa au vol._

 _Prise au dépourvu, elle la regarda intensément. Exprimant toute la gratitude à son égard, tous les doutes et toutes émotions en masse ressenties depuis la veille._

 ** _\- Nous voulions vous parler avant d'autoriser vos parents à venir vous voir. Mais ils sont autant morts d'inquiétude que vous. Je… je vais aller les chercher._**

 _E_ _mily commença à se lever, puis se diriger vers la porte sous le regard d'Emma. La retenir ou la laisser partir. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne ressemblait pas à de la pitié, mais juste de l'envie de l'aider._

 ** _\- Attendez ! Emily ?_**

 _La brune se retourna brusquement et planta son regard dans les yeux verts, dont les cernes et les éraflures avaient enlevé toute trace d'un visage insouciant._

 ** _\- Merci._**

 ** _\- De rien Emma._**

 ** _\- Vous reviendrez me voir ?_**

 _Emily lui sourit faiblement puis acquiesça. Avant de sortir de la chambre._

 _Et Emma reposa son regard sur le ciel. Bleu. Ensoleillé._

 _Le soleil avait-il réellement le droit de briller dans des jours pareils ?_

* * *

Emma rentra dans la demeure avec Alice, Gabriel et Roland.

Mary s'affairait aux fourneaux pour préparer un goûter digne de ce nom.

Les effluves venant de la cuisine laissaient présager du chocolat. Et peut-être même des pommes caramélisées.

Les garçons coururent vers le jardin, déjà excités à l'idée d'un doux après-midi à patauger dans la piscine et jouer entre eux.

La brise était légère. Temps magnifique et inhabituel pour cette période à Vancouver.

Quand Emma et Alice sortirent pour les rejoindre, ils étaient déjà en maillot de bain, préalablement préparés par Mary et déposés sur la table de jardin, non loin des transats.

 **\- On peut y aller Emma ?** Demanda Roland.

 **\- Oui bien sûr, allez-y, on vous appellera quand le goûter sera prêt !**

 **\- Merciiiii Emmaaaaaa !** Cria Roland, déjà un pied dans l'eau.

Robin avant tenu parole, la piscine était découverte. Emma pu voir enfin à quoi elle ressemblait.

Un côté pataugeoire, largement accessible pour les enfants. Se creusant jusqu'à l'autre bout, bien plus profond.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans les deux transats, surveillant les enfants qui étaient déjà émergés jusqu'aux cuisses. Après leur avoir mis des brassards et leur interdisant de s'éloigner du bord.

Alice était une jeune femme avec du charme, beaucoup de charme et elle le savait. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs, coiffés en chignon dont certaines mèches tombaient sur son visage. La sensualité que dégageait son corps n'avait rien à envier à ses sulfureuses formes et sa poitrine voluptueuse.

 **\- Allez raconte-moi tout !** Commença Alice.

 **\- Tout ?**

 **\- Oui tout ! D'où tu viens, ton parcours, combien de temps tu restes, est-ce que tu es bien ici etc ! Dis-moi tout !**

 **\- Tout ça ?** Répondit-elle en souriant. **Eh bien. Je viens de Paris, je suis là 6 mois, plus ou moins.**

 **\- T'as fait quoi avant ?**

 **\- Une licence en traduction et interprétation.**

 **\- Cool ! Quelle langue ?**

 **\- Espagnol. Je suis ici pour parfaire mon anglais, ça me donnera des billes en plus pour la traduction. Et toi ?**

 **\- Ben moi je savais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de vacances à Vancouver serait pas trop mal. Je viens du sud-ouest de la France. Et je crois que je vais rester encore ici quelques mois ! Ça fait déjà 5 mois que je suis avec Gabriel.**

 **\- Il a l'air adorable.**

 **\- Oh oui, il l'est ! Et puis ses parents me laissent tranquille, du moment que je parle Français au gamin, le reste les importe peu. Je pars tous les week-end faire la chouille avec des potes que j'ai rencontré ici. Et je me fais plaisir dès que possible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Lui dit-elle accentuant ses dires avec un clin d'œil qui était tout, sauf inintéressé.

 **\- Je vais aller voir où Mary en est.** Lui répondit-elle, non dupe, pour détourner l'attention.

 **\- Oh je t'en prie, elle sait très bien se débrouiller seule. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient ici avec Gabriel et à chaque fois, elle nous fait des trucs à tomber par terre. Reste là je vais pas te manger. Enfin, pas encore !** Gloussa-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis intéressée ?**

 **\- Tu aimes les femmes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu as du mater mon décolleté une dizaine de fois depuis que je suis là et tu rougis à mes avances.**

 **\- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.**

 **\- On s'en fout Emma, tu viens, on va se baigner ?**

 **\- Non, Mary devrait arriver avec le goûter.**

 **\- Ok pas de problèmes, on ira après !**

Mary apporta le nécessaire pendant qu'Emma et Alice séchèrent les enfants. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et dévorèrent littéralement les cookies et la tarte tatin qu'elle avait formidablement conçue pour rappeler la nourriture française aux jeunes femmes.

À peine avaient-ils fini de tout manger et Mary de débarrasser, les enfants retournèrent dans la piscine.

 **\- Allez, Emma ! À l'eau !** lui intima Alice.

Emma retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un bikini puis redescendit, découvrant Alice déjà dans l'eau, elle aussi dans un bikini. Emma fixa le corps de la brune qui aurait pu faire envier n'importe quelle femme. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes et quand elle posa son regard sur son visage, elle aperçue que la brune faisait de même. Elle la toisait, littéralement. Avec un sourire sanguinaire laissant présager ses intentions.

Emma plongea dans la piscine. Eclaboussant Alice qui souriait.

Alice la regardait et s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Quand Emma refit surface, elle était envahie par Alice qui la regardait intensément.

 **\- T'es vraiment pas mal ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient !**

 **\- Peut-être le fait que nous sommes sensées surveiller les enfants ?**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Je ne lâcherai pas aussi facilement. Saches-le.** Accompagna t'elle d'un énième clin d'œil.

Une bonne heure s'écoula. Les enfants pataugeant, éclaboussant.

Les jeunes femmes parlant, s'amusant.

Mary regardait au loin, bénéficiant de ce moment d'accalmie pour profiter un peu du soleil. Elle regardait la brune tourner autour de la blonde. Qui contournait toujours les avances.

Elles s'amusaient à se porter pour se faire couler, comme deux adolescentes. Emma profitait de ce moment de plénitude tenter de porter son attention sur autre chose que le souvenir du parfum brûlant qui avait pénétré ses entrailles le matin même.

Alice porta Emma sur son dos, de manière à la faire couler par l'arrière.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la renverser, elles furent interrompues par le claquage de talons, provenant de l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigeant vers le jardin.

L'attention d'Alice était tournée vers les enfants qui s'amusaient. Celle d'Emma vers Régina qui arrivait.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, l'espace d'un instant, quand elle arriva dehors, regardant avec effroi ce qu'il se passait. Elles avaient leur regard, intense, violent qui se fixaient. Seules. Dans leur bulle qui se construisait. Comme si plus rien autour n'existait. Comme si tous les bruits d'éclaboussures et de cris d'enfants avaient cessé d'exister.

Emma comprit que Régina la regardait, elle, les jambes enroulées autour d'Alice. Derrière elle, les bras autour de son cou.

Elle lut dans son visage tellement de colère. Tellement de tempête interne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou peut-être qu'elle le comprenait, mais qu'elle n'osait le confirmer.

Alors elle testa.

Emma descendit sa main droite du cou d'Alice, pour aller caresser imperceptiblement le bout de tissu du bikini enfermant sa poitrine. Juste pour essayer. Juste pour comprendre.

Alice arrêta de respirer en gémissant faiblement. Stoppant toute activité avec les enfants.

Régina, elle, arqua un sourcil.

La défiant. Toujours dans leur bulle.

Toujours cette bataille. Toujours cette provocation.

L'espace et le temps cessèrent. Pour toutes les deux.

Puis Régina, le visage ne montrant aucune émotion, tourna les talons et entra à nouveau dans la maison. Les talons claquèrent à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua dans une violence inouïe.

Faisant sursauter Mary.

Eclatant la bulle dans laquelle elle était restée seule.

Et cette fois, qui était la perdante de cette bataille ?

* * *

Est-ce que vous me détestez ? Ou pas encore assez ?


	5. Aliénation

Coucou les loulous !

Bon, je vous avais promis un chapitre trèèèèès rapidement, alors le voilà ! Je crois que c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de ne pouvoir vous en sortir un autre avant quelques jours.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent un plaisir fou ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi que je fasse bien attention.

Réponses pour les Guests :

Guest 1 : Oui, moi aussi, je dois avouer que c'est assez jouissif d'exploiter ce côté de Régina !

ElsyCiel : Ahhhaah Emma en maillot de bain et toute mouillée ? Mh, pourquoi pas... Mais non x) Bonne lecture !

Dabou : D'où me viennent ces idées ? Va savoir... En tous cas, j'espère qu'elles sont exploitées à ta convenance !

powell : C'est la finalité même du Robin des fic SQ, il doit avoir le mauvais rôle, sinon il n'y aurait personne à sauver x)

750Z : Pas de David... pour le moment x), hey, je vais pas spoiler quand même !

S10 : Merci pour tes encouragements pour le BTS, on arrive au bout ! Tu voulais la réaction de Régina : La voilà !

Bonne lecture & Enjoy ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Emma tournait en rond.

Depuis déjà plus d'une heure.

Une heure à faire les cent pas près de cette foutue marre, emprisonnée par la nuit nauséabonde et maussade.

Est-ce qu'elle l'attendait ?

Allumer une cigarette, la terminer. Puis en rallumer une autre.

La boule au ventre, elle faisait le tour de la marre. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait et regardait à travers l'eau.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

* * *

 _FlashBack_

 **\- Alors… Tu cèdes déjà ?** Sourit Alice en se rhabillant pour partir.

 **\- Non, je… Je suis désolée Alice, j'ai glissé et j'ai voulu me rattraper.**

Mensonges.

Mais après tout, comment le justifier ?

 **\- Oui, bien sûr !** Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je suis désolée, vraiment.**

 **\- C'est vraiment dommage… Que tu ne saches pas ce que tu veux.** Lui répondit-elle, agrémentant sa plainte d'un clin d'œil.

Emma la regardait. Fixe. Oh si, elle le savait.

Oh si, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle savait surtout que tout était perdu d'avance. Toutes ces émotions indicibles. Toutes ces vagues au creux de ses entrailles. Et sa voix… Dieu, sa voix.

Ces silences dans lesquels elle aimait se trouver, quand son souffle était assez douloureux pour risquer de le rater.

Quand ces heures à tenter de l'apercevoir avaient pris toute la place de son quotidien.

Elle le savait, ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais elle savait surtout qu'elle l'aurait jamais.

Alice et Gabriel était repartis. Alice n'avait pas cru un mot de ses excuses. Et se dit qu'elle finirait bien par craquer, qu'il lui restait 5 longs mois pour la mettre dans son lit. Que c'était bien parti.

Elle avait douché Roland, l'avait conduit dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de lecture et l'occuper le temps pour Mary de faire et servir le dîner.

Elle l'avait ensuite couché.

Ni Robin, pourtant présent dans les dépendances, ni Régina n'étaient venu lui lire son histoire avant de dormir. Alors elle le fit, sous le regard attendri du petit garçon qui l'écoutait passionnément.

Puis Emma avait rejoint Mary pour dîner à son tour.

 **\- Ça confirme ce que je pensais.** Lui dit Mary.

 **\- Pardon ?** Lui demanda Emma, feignant l'incrédulité.

 **\- Je n'ai rien loupé de votre petit manège, ça confirme.**

 **\- Tu te fais des films, Mary.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas non…** Lui dit-elle en étirant ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir vu alors, dis-moi ?**

 **\- Tu en pinces pour elle.**

 **\- Excuse-moi ?**

 **\- Oh ne fait pas l'innocente Emma ! Alice a passé l'après-midi à te tourner autour et à chaque fois, tu l'as repoussée. Et comme par hasard, ta main glisse au moment où Régina se trouve être dans le jardin. Quelle chance !**

 **\- J'ai failli tomber, ma main a glissé.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr !** Gloussa Mary.

Assises sur les tabourets de bar de l'ilot central, Emma mangea, espérant que cela ferait taire Mary, et même oublier cette conversation.

 **\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Mary, il n'y a rien à dire, la coupa-t-elle. Ma main a ripé, je me suis rattrapée comme j'ai pu.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais au service de Régina depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir là-dedans ?**

 **\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.**

 **\- Laisse tomber, vraiment.**

 **\- La laisse pas prendre le dessus.**

 **\- Le dessus sur quoi, Mary ?** Intervint Emma, autoritaire.

 **\- Je la connais mieux que personne. . . .Dessus.**

 **\- C'est mon employeur, Mary, bien sûr qu'elle peut prendre n'importe quel dessus qu'elle souhaite.** Dit Emma, dont la colère devenait de plus en plus palpable.

Mary ne dit plus rien, débarrassa la table des deux femmes puis, sur le pas de la porte, se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire :

 **\- Va la voir. Bonne nuit Emma.**

 _Fin du FlashBack_

* * *

Emma regardait la fenêtre du bureau de Régina.

Quand elle avait entendu la porte claquer, Mary lui avait dit qu'elle était partie dans son bureau. Lui répéta que quand elle rentrait tôt, elle s'enfermait toujours pour travailler. Encore. Toujours.

Et il était minuit passé. Et elle était encore dans son bureau. Malgré les rideaux imposants, noir et blanc, on pouvait voir à travers que la lumière était toujours allumée.

Avant de descendre pour rejoindre la marre, elle avait entendu Robin asséner de reproches Régina qui n'avait pas terminé la lecture d'un roman et devait donner une réponse le lendemain.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'après sa lecture, elle viendrait la rejoindre ?

Elle aurait eu l'idée de venir se calmer ici et aurait trouvé Emma ?

Et pour quoi au final ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait fait demi-tour ? Est-ce qu'elle serait venue ?

Et pour dire quoi ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ces regards intenses et ses émotions qui font la queue aux portes de son cerveau lui faisant frôler l'anévrisme ?

Et si elle se trompait ?

Non, elle avait vu clair, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait joué, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait testée.

Et le test avait réussi. Mais elle avait perdu.

Elle éteignit sa énième cigarette et leva la tête pour apercevoir la lumière du bureau éteinte. Le ventre oppressé, elle vit son espoir s'envoler aussi rapidement qu'un éclair.

Régina avait dû partir se coucher. Laissant Emma avec la certitude qu'effectivement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû jouer.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison et entra tout doucement. Tout le monde dormait et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Elle monta les escaliers et entra directement dans sa chambre.

Elle se posa sur le lit et prit son carnet. Pour griffonner. Ces carnets l'accompagnaient depuis plusieurs années, depuis le jour où elle avait ressenti le besoin d'écrire comme exutoire.

Elle ouvrit le petit carnet et vit une photo. Une photo d'elle petite avec un petit garçon du même âge à côté. Et en dessous, écrit : Neal.

Elle regarda sa montre. Minuit et demi. 15h30 à Paris. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

 ** _\- Allo ?_**

 **\- Maman ?**

 ** _\- Emma ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_**

 **\- Oui… Je… je voulais juste entendre ta voix.**

 ** _\- Raconte-moi tout._**

 **\- Ça va. Comment va-t-il ?**

 ** _\- Il va bien._**

Elles se connaissaient. Par cœur. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps à reconstruire les morceaux d'un puzzle éparpillés. Tellement de temps à relever sa fille par la force de ses deux seuls petits bras. Tellement de mois, d'années à panser l'impensable.

 ** _\- Tu veux lui parler ?_** Lui demanda sa mère.

 **\- Non. Plus tard peut-être…**

 ** _\- Emma, tu lui manques._**

 **\- Il me manque à moi aussi.**

Neal… Toute une vie à raconter… Et toute une autre à oublier…

 ** _\- Raconte-moi tout ! Comment tu te sens là-bas ?_**

 **\- Bien.**

 ** _\- Et c'est tout ?_**

 **\- Je vais bien, maman. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'occupe du petit, c'est un ange.**

 ** _\- Et avec Maaaryyy ?_**

 **\- Arrête, maman, Mary est une amie, on s'entend très bien.**

 ** _\- Et ?_**

 **\- Et rien d'autre. J'espère aller faire un petit voyage aux** **É** **tats-Unis ces prochains jours.**

 ** _\- Super ! Où ça ?_**

 **\- Seattle je pense.**

 ** _\- Tu m'enverras une carte postale ?_**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

 ** _\- Quelle heure est-il chez toi ?_**

 **\- 9h de plus que chez toi, il est minuit et demi.**

 ** _\- Emma, tu devrais aller te reposer._**

 **\- Je vais y…**

Les mots d'Emma moururent lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Je te laisse maman, je te rappelle la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?** Lui dit Emma tandis qu'elle se levait pour atteindre la porte.

 ** _\- Aucun soucis. J'embrasse Neal pour toi ?_**

 **\- Oui… Bonne nuit maman.**

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse puis ouvrit la porte. Et fut loin d'imaginer que ce serait le visage Régina qui apparaîtrait derrière cette porte.

Régina l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et la referme tout aussi violemment.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma qui se reculait, doucement, jusqu'à cogner cette même porte. Et Régina s'avança encore, lentement. Jusqu'à sentir le souffle d'Emma sur elle. Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la blonde, qui elle avait les siens le long de son corps, droite. Aussi droite que sa respiration était chaotique.

 **\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusée, Miss Swan ?** Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Puis recula son visage pour planter ses pupilles dans les siennes.

 **\- Pa.. pardon ?** Balbutia Emma.

 **\- Je vais donc reformuler. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**

 **\- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

 **\- Jouer, essayer, tester.**

 **\- Je ne joue pas…**

 **\- Regardez-moi !** Ordonna Régina. **Regardez-moi droit dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous ne jouez pas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire au final ?**

 **\- Ne jouez pas avec moi !** Elle rapprocha encore son visage en descendant ses mains un peu plus bas, toujours de part et d'autre d'Emma, au niveau de ses épaules, sans jamais les toucher.

 **\- C'est quoi le problème exactement ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?**

 **\- Le problème Miss Swan ? Le problème est que je n'aime pas qu'on se joue de moi.**

 **\- Je ne joue pas avec vous, mais je suis pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir en dire autant.**

Régina se recula. Laissant Emma muette et pantoise. Puis elle fit le tour de la chambre, regardant les affaires d'Emma, semées par ci par là.

 **\- Asseyez-vous.** Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Emma obéit. Quoi d'autre de toutes manières ?

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit alors que Régina se tenait devant son ancien bureau, posée dessus. Un pied touchant terre, l'autre suspendu. Sa jupe de tailleur remontant légèrement le long de ses cuisses. Elle croisa ses bras et regarda Emma. Déstabilisées.

 **\- Je ne veux plus qu'elle revienne ici. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?** Claqua Régina. La regardant, la défiant, la perçant.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Ne se démontant pas Emma.

 **\- Parce que vous êtes dans ma maison et que je reçois qui bon me semble.**

 **\- Elle s'occupe de Gabriel, elle sera forcément amenée à revenir si le petit revient.**

 **\- Alors, il ne reviendra pas.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Gloussa Emma. **Trouvez un argument un peu plus valable.** Emma se leva et s'approcha de Régina. Doucement.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, retournez vous assoir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Lui demanda Emma en continuant de s'avancer.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, deuxième fois, Miss Swan. Retournez vous assoir.** Ordonna-t-elle. Sans hausser le ton de sa voix. Le regard et la force des mots parlant d'eux même.

Emma se stoppa. En plein milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Vos ailes commencent à se brûler, je vous avais prévenue.**

 **\- Mes ailes s'en foutent totalement de ce que vous me dites et vous savez pourquoi ?**

Régina la regardait. Emma aussi. Et la bulle se reconstruisit. En l'espace d'une seconde. Leur regard intense, leurs pupilles fragiles et leur mains tremblantes.

 **\- Si votre réflexion ressemble à votre langage, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, ce serait risquer de briser cette carapace si nécessaire à votre terrifiante personne. Vous ne me faites pas peur, Régina.**

 **\- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur. Mais à vous mettre en garde.**

 **\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous savez ce que je crois ? Que vos ailes commencent à vous brûler aussi.**

Et pendant qu'Emma reprit ses pas, lents, vers Régina, elle la vit perdre toute contenance. Elle vit sa poitrine, enfermée dans une chemise blanche, se lever et redescendre dans une mélodie trop douloureuse.

Puis se stoppa à nouveau. A quelques pas de son but. Le souffle certainement trop erratique pour continuer.

 **\- Ne vous approchez pas, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Sinon quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce dont j'ai besoin, ou envie ?**

 **\- Vous êtes là, à attendre en permanence. À croire l'impossible, à imaginer l'utopie et créer l'inopportun. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas à travers votre fenêtre le matin ? Hum ?**

Emma la toisait, statique, rougissant et sentant les battements de son cœur en train de sortir de sa poitrine. Régina ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle dominait. C'était donc ça, les conseils de Mary, « ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus. »

Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Emma resta muette. Et laissa son regard parler pour elle. Demandant la clémence. Percée à jour.

 **\- Ne le refaites plus. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter, rien à vous donner. Rien à espérer. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Tous ces poèmes de Becquer ne vous ont-ils pas appris que la passion n'a rien d'inéluctable et rien d'appréciable ? « Dices que tienes corazón y sólo lo dices porque sientes sus latidos. Eso no es corazón… es una máquina que, al compas que se mueve, hace ruido ». Vous vous fiez uniquement à un son et une impression.**

Emma la regarda, plus vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre, ou même penser.

Alors elle s'approcha. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Et pendant qu'un silence intenable se défoulait dans la pièce, elle osa la regarder.

 _« Ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus! »._

Elle prit la main droite de Régina. Mais avant même qu'elle n'arrive au bout de ce qu'elle voulait, Régina reprit sa main d'un geste brusque.

 **\- Ne me touchez pas, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Et de quoi avez-vous peur, hum ?**

Oh non, elle n'allait pas la laisser prendre le dessus.

Elle s'avança, jusqu'à frôler le corps de la brune. Puis elle reprit sa main. Et pendant qu'elle l'approchait de son propre cœur, Régina la regardait faire. Ses yeux se concentraient sur sa main qui se rapprochaient de la poitrine d'Emma.

 **\- Vous ne devriez p…**

Et avant que Régina termine sa phrase, sa main fut collée sur la poitrine de la blonde.

 **\- Une machine, vous dites ?**

 **\- Rendez-moi ma main, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si je vous forçais.**

Elles se regardaient. Encore et toujours. Comme si la bulle qui les enfermait rendait sourd et flou leur environnement. Comme si plus rien n'existait à part les battements du cœur d'Emma. Comme si les soulèvements de poitrine rendaient leur peur et leur folie tangible.

Emma, dont sa main enfermait celle de Régina, la lâcha. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elles se fixaient mais se taisaient.

Emma s'approcha, plus aucun n'espace ne subsistait entre elles.

Et son visage termina le chemin. Bientôt son nez contre le sien.

Et dans un mouvement interdit, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de la brune.

Sans bouger. Juste là, juste elles.

Puis Emma commença à mouvoir ses lèvres, prenant l'immobile bouche pour approbation.

1 seconde, puis deux. Mais pas trois. Régina la dégagea violement, les orbites noires.

Emma se recula, trop désorientée pour comprendre.

Comprendre que Régina s'était levée du bureau, la défiant, l'obligeant à baisser les armes.

Sans jamais prononcer un mot, sans jamais oser mettre un mot sur la tornade de chaos et d'éclairs qui transperçaient leur ventre.

Aucune des deux n'osa faire le pas. Celui de rester ou celui de partir.

Alors l'inattendu se produisit, c'est Régina qui fit ce pas.

Elle s'abattit sur les lèvres d'Emma pour en prendre possession comme si leur vie en dépendait. Caressant les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes. Tout en la reculant de son corps. Les deux, les yeux clos.

Seuls les bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la porte se faisaient entendre.

Les pas, mais aussi les mains de Régina qui s'affalaient sur les joues d'Emma. Les tenant, les emprisonnant.

Puis le gémissement de la blonde quand la brune força sa bouche de sa langue.

Et quand Emma se retrouva prise au piège entre Régina et la porte, elle posa ses deux mains dans le creux des reins de la brune pour la coller à elle le plus possible.

Leur langue se caressaient et leur bouche se dévoraient.

Emma exultant toute la frustration et cette attente interminable pour l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Régina faisant taire, juste l'espace d'un instant, les obligations et les interdictions pour la tentation.

Elle l'embrassait, la dévorait, brûlant avec elle toutes les couches d'un masque devenu trop grand.

Quelques secondes, peut-être mêmes quelques minutes. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire au final ?

Puis s'arrêta. Net. Ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Emma fit de même.

La regarda, ses mains toujours sur les joues d'Emma. Et d'un regard, lui transmit tout l'ineffable.

Oui, mais non.

Elle se recula encore et se rendant compte de la position de ses mains, les enleva brusquement.

Sans un mot, elle décala Emma de la porte puis l'ouvrit.

Et toujours sans un mot, elle la toisa dans un foutu silence que même une guerre n'aurait pu couvrir.

Emma subissait. Totalement impuissante.

Mais avant de sortir, elle baissa les yeux.

Avant de fermer la porte. Laissant Emma seule.

Seule face à sa réflexion.

Est-ce que toute cette merde signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé prendre le dessus ?

* * *

 *** « Tu dis que tu as un cœur et tu le dis uniquement parce que tu sens ses battements. Ce n'est pas un cœur… c'est une machine qui, au rythme de ses mouvements, fait du bruit ».**

Alors, cette fois, vous me détestez ou il vous en faut un peu plus ?


	6. Distante

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Ouais 2 semaines, j'ai merdé... Et puis je risque de vous faire encore attendre puisque mes exams commencent le 9!_

 _Alors on commence par la réponse aux Guest :_

 _Guest 1 : Désolée de te faire trépigner ! Aprovecha !_

 _FaeNyx : Et sinon, ton mot de passe ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Ouais mon BTS blanc s'est bien passé, merci. Merci à l'espagnol qui m'a donné plein de points : 18.5 sur l'oral et l'écrit ! Ouais, ma fic est assez proche de la réalité sur certains points...! Allez retrouve moi ce mot de passe ou crée un compte et je promets de poster un chapitre rapidement ! Hey, le deal est pas mal, non ?_

 _ElsyCiel : Est-ce que tu t'es remise de ta crise cardiaque ? C'est vrai que j'ai abusé niveau tension...! Mais on aime ça, non ?_

 _Guest 2 : Emma a un fils ? Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _Dabou : Donc tu me détestes... Ravie de le savoir ^^ Peut-être me détesteras-tu encore plus à la fin de ce chapitre.. Ou pas ? Va savoir ;)_

 _Ah oui, réponse à Jessie943 qui l'a eu en PM mais je vais quand même en parler ici. Oui, la fic sera du PDV d'Emma uniquement.. Enfin un seul chapitre sera du PDV de Régina. Donc c'est vrai que je me concentre sur Emma et qu'on voit pas beaucoup Régina. Mouais, mais tant que leur relation n'évolue pas plus que ça, elles s'évitent alors c'est compliqué mais je vous promets que notre brune adorée sera plus présente bientôt. Bon, pas dans ce chapitre :)_

 _Merci à vous les loulous pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews. Je le dis régulièrement mais votre soutien est incroyable.  
_

 _Enjoy ! On se retrouve en bas ?!  
_

* * *

Emma aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de subir ça.

L'avoir puis la perdre.

L'aimer puis la haïr.

Toutes ces foutues heures à espérer ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Se lèvres… Dieu ses lèvres… La chaleur de sa peau, ses bras, ses mains sur son visage...

Emma tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas, incapable de se calmer mais encore moins capable de courir, fuir, la rattraper ?

Elle toucha ses lèvres, comme pour toucher le fantôme d'un baiser avorté. Et elle repensa à ses yeux. Si surs d'eux avant de se jeter sur elle, et si fuyant avant de refermer cette porte.

Pour s'excuser ? Pour regretter ?

Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre. Débordant de sensations aléatoires. Fulgurantes.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, comme figée dans le temps et l'espace.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, doucement, sans bruit. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Rien ne pouvait montrer la présente fugace de la maîtresse de maison quelques secondes plus tôt. Juste quelques secondes. Elle sorti de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ? Le savait-elle elle-même ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la chambre de Régina en arpentant les couloirs de manière féline. Ne pas se faire entendre. Elle trouva la porte close et regarda en bas de la porte. La lumière était éteinte.

Déjà ?

Elle alla doucement se coller derrière la porte et calma sa respiration jusqu'à quasiment ne plus la sentir. Puis colla l'oreille. Et pas un bruit se fit entendre.

Comment avait-elle pu s'enfuir aussi vite et aller se coucher tout aussi rapidement ? Emma resta quelques secondes à écouter mais en vain. Rien.

Elle décolla son oreille puis fit demi-tour. Retourna dans sa chambre avec autant de précaution qu'à son arrivée. Elle alla se coucher puis après des minutes à tourner en rond dans son lit, elle s'endormit.

Sans jamais comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, sans jamais réaliser qu'aucun mot ne pourrait définir son cœur tambourinant.

Et sans jamais savoir que Régina avait l'oreille collée, de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le noir, sous les ronflements légers de Robin qui dormait déjà.

* * *

 **\- Alors, Emma, tu pars où ce week-end ?**

 **\- Seattle !**

 **\- Oh Génial !** Lui répondit Mary. **Tu vas voir, c'est superbe. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ?**

 **\- Oh je n'y vais seule ! Alice m'accompagne.**

Mary resta statique. Puis continua.

 **\- Alice ? J'ai eu des directives de la part de Régina, elle ne doit plus revenir ici… Tu dois bien savoir pourquoi, toi ?**

Emma gloussa. Puis baissa les yeux avec un sourire presque incontrôlable.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Oh Allez, Emma ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là entre vous deux mais bon sang, Régina me demande de surveiller tous tes faits et gestes !**

 **\- J'en sais rien, Mary.**

 **\- Je sais qu'un jour tu finiras par craquer et tout me dire.**

Emma finissait de boire sa tasse de café et ses petites tartines que Mary lui avait préalablement préparées. Elle souriait devant l'insistance et la curiosité maladive de sa nouvelle amie.

 **\- Elle ne va pas être contente, tu sais.** Lui dit Mary, soutenant son regard. Si jusque-là elle avait employé un ton d'humour et de détente, Emma sentit qu'elle devenait sérieuse.

 **\- Alice ne vient pas ici, je la rejoins à la gare, je ne brise aucune règle.**

 **\- Non, ça ne fera qu'augmenter son nombre.**

 **\- Elle ne va pas pouvoir m'enfermer, m'attacher ou je ne sais quoi… Nous sommes le week-end et je suis libre de les disposer comme je les entends.**

Mary commençait à débarrasser la table. Dans un silence qui traduisait toute son impuissance.

 **\- Et si elle demande où tu es ?**

 **\- Alors réponds-lui ce que je viens de te dire, que nous sommes le week-end et que je suis libre de le disposer de la manière dont je l'entends. Et ajoute bien : Et avec qui je l'entends.**

 **\- Tu sais que ça lui donnera l'occasion de prendre le dessus ?**

 **\- Pour ce que ça me rapporte d'avoir remporté la première manche…** Susurra Emma.

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** Les yeux de Mary devenaient de plus en plus ronds devant l'importance de cette information. Elle s'approcha d'Emma doucement dans un regard de supplication.

 **\- Rien !** Emma prit son sac et le chemin de l'entrée. **Je te laisse Mary, je vais finir par être en retard.**

 **\- Non non non non non Emma ! Reviens tout de suite ! EMMA !** Mary insista devant la fuite de la blonde.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que des bruits de talons se mirent à raisonner dans l'ensemble du hall d'entrée. Régina arriva puis se planta devant les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Mary, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en l'entendant crier.

Mary sentit ses joues rosir en l'espace d'une seconde. Prise en flagrant délit de curiosité. Emma, elle resta stoïque, collée à la porte d'entrée.

Et leur regard se croisa. L'espace d'une seconde. Pour elles. Mais Mary aurait pu compter des minutes entières avant que Régina en brise son intensité.

 **\- Vous partez, Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Régina la regardait. Espérant obtenir plus d'informations qu'un simple oui. Mais Emma commença à ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Et où allez-vous ?**

Mary les regardait, chacune leur tour. En ayant l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis.

 **\- Seattle.**

 **\- Vous revenez quand ?** Lui demanda Régina dont la voix s'adoucissait légèrement.

 **\- Demain, dans l'après-midi.**

 **\- Bien. Passez un bon week-end. Profitez bien du soleil.**

Vraiment ? Elles en étaient donc là ? A parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

 **\- Je me dépêche, je vais finir par être en retard. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'Alice n'aime pas ça.**

Claqua Emma dans un sourire sournois.

Et avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte sur son départ, elle eut le temps de lire sur les lèvres de Mary un « Outch » qui baissait les yeux et lire sur le visage de Régina une colère indescriptible et lourde de sens.

Puis elle ferma la porte.

Puis elle entendit un bruit énorme derrière cette même porte.

Incapable de savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Du moins, la manière dont Régina avait exprimé cette colère.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'Emma attendait Alice. Elle était devant la station de la gare.

Après avoir éteint sa cigarette, elle regarda son téléphone et aperçut un message de Mary.

 _* Je déclare le vase de l'entrée : définitivement mort *_

Emma sourit puis rangea son téléphone quand elle aperçut Alice au bout de la rue, arriver sa valise à roulette.

 **\- Hey ! Salut Emma ! Alors, on ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi ?**

 **\- Salut Alice ! La ferme et avance, on va rater le train.**

Elles montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent à leur place attitrée. Emma s'assit à côté de la fenêtre pendant qu'Alice montait la valise dans les compartiments. Puis elle s'affala dans son siège. Emma regardait par la fenêtre et pensait à la réaction de Régina avant de partir.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elles avaient échangé le baiser et ne l'avait pas recroisée depuis. 3 jours à se dire que le moment avait été magique, trop court puis douloureux. Le silence qui s'en était suivi l'avait conforté dans la réaction qu'avait eu Régina juste après. Baisser les yeux puis s'enfuir.

3 jours à ressasser et revivre ce baiser. Passionnel, intense, inévitable et pourtant éphémère.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?** Demanda Alice la sortant de sa réflexion.

 **\- Pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Vu ta tête, ça devait pourtant être intéressant !**

Emma sourit puis se concentra à nouveau sur le ciel qui commençait à défiler.

 **\- Tu sais, on a 4h30 de train, j'espère que tu ne vas pas les passer à regarder par la fenêtre, je m'attendais à une occupation un peu plus… intéressante.** Lui dit Alice accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

 **\- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?**

 **\- Ah non ! Jamais avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux !**

 **\- Pauvre Alice qui risque d'attendre encore lonnnnnnngtemps.** Se mit à rire Emma.

 **\- Mouais… Tu finiras bien par céder.**

 **\- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi ! Personne ne résiste au charme naturel de mademoiselle Alice ?**

 **\- Voilà ! Tu as tout compris !**

 **\- Il faut bien une première à tout !** Lui répondit Emma. Bien plus sèche dans ses mots qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- On en rediscutera dans quelques semaines !** Lui dit Alice. **Ok, donc on a 4h25 de route ! Une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire en attendant ? Vu que tu ne voudras certainement pas me rejoindre dans les toilettes pour occuper tout ce temps de manière créatrice et sexy !**

 **\- Les toilettes ? Tu rigoles ? Tu as si faim que ça pour imaginer que des toilettes de train sont sexy ?**

 **\- Pas les toilettes, chérie, mais toi et moi totalement nues dedans oui !**

 **\- N'y comptes même pas !**

 **\- Ok alors vu qu'on peut pas s'amuser, parle-moi un peu de toi. Allez, du style, ta première relation.**

Emma sembla se perdre dans ses pensées… Emily…

* * *

 ** _\- Dégage de chez moi !_**

 ** _\- Emma…_**

 ** _\- Dégage de chez moi !_**

 ** _\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…_** _La suppliait-elle._

 ** _\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre !_**

 ** _\- Suis-moi je t'en prie !_**

 ** _\- Non ! Tu le savais, on en avait déjà parlé putain ! Tu savais que je te suivrais pas ! Tu savais et t'as quand même pris cette foutue décision ! Je ne le répèterai pas Emily : SORS DE CHEZ MOI !_**

 ** _\- Je n'avais pas le choix !_**

 ** _\- On a toujours le choix ! Celui de rester avec la femme qu'on aime ou celui de se barrer à l'autre bout du monde !_**

 ** _\- On pourrait partir, tout recommencer ! On pourrait changer d'air et oublier !_**

 ** _\- Oublier ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Oublier quoi ? Hein ?_**

 ** _\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Emma…_**

 ** _\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit !_**

 ** _\- Je suis pas stupide, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire. C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée._**

 ** _\- Sors de chez moi, Emily. Tu veux faire ta vie ailleurs ? Alors pars. Mais ne reviens plus jamais._**

 ** _\- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est avec toi que je veux la faire._**

 ** _\- Tu le savais très bien que je ne partirais pas ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai Neal ! Jamais je partirai loin de lui ! Jamais et tu le savais…_**

 ** _\- C'est donc toi qui fais ce choix, pas moi._**

 ** _\- Vas-y ! Retourne la situation, il ne manquait plus que ça ! CASSE-TOI !_**

 ** _\- Emma, je…_**

 _Emma ouvrit la porte dans une violence semblables aux émotions et aux douleurs présentes dans son ventre. Et se planta devant l'entrée, rouge, en larmes…_

 ** _\- Va t'en._**

 _Emily la regardait en tentant de la faire changer d'avis, en un regard, totalement impuissante à cette décision. Elle prit son sac, posé sur la table du salon puis sortit de la pièce. Laissant à Emma le soin de claquer la porte dans cette même violence inouïe._

* * *

 **\- Ah ouais, pas cool. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?**

 **\- Elle était gendarme et j'ai eu besoin d'elle a un moment donné.**

 **\- Ah… Pas mal pour les menottes !** Lui dit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emma souriait. Jaune. Mais souriait.

 **\- Et donc il s'est passé quoi après ?**

 **\- Elle est partie en Polynésie Française… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait refait sa vie.**

 **\- Vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble ?**

 **\- Presque deux ans.**

 **\- Et après ?**

 **\- Rien, j'ai continué mes études et me voilà ici.**

 **\- Personne dans ta vie ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Quel gâchis !**

Emma gloussa, puis regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

 **\- Tu l'aimes encore ?**

 **\- Non, non pas du tout. A l'époque, ma vie était très chaotique. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée à me relever de cette période un peu compliquée.**

 **\- Tu veux me raconter ?**

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui défilait.

 **\- On s'est rencontrées dans une situation très compliquée. On a construit notre relation de manière assez bancale. J'étais tellement dans un état lamentable à cette époque qu'on a souvent… Qu'elle a souvent préféré se taire plutôt que de me dire certaines choses. Plus je me renfermais dans mon mutisme et plus elle m'évitait. Elle a eu l'opportunité d'aller travailler à l'étranger et elle pensait qu'effectivement, ça nous sauverait. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai un frère jumeau ; Neal. Et je dois m'occuper de lui.**

 **\- Tes parents ne peuvent pas le faire ?**

 **\- J'ai perdu mon père i ans et ma mère essaie de faire son possible pour être à la hauteur du passé, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle est encore plus détruite que nous.**

 **\- D'avoir perdu son mari ?**

 **\- Non. Disons que ça l'a enfoncée encore plus. Elle n'avait déjà pas besoin de ça.**

Emma se mit à bouger la jambe nerveusement. Montrant à Alice son mal à l'aise face à cette conversation. Alice l'écoutait tout en la regardant trembler. Puis se tu. Respectant son silence. Le reste du voyage, Emma le passa dans sa mémoire. Elle ne s'y sentait pas mieux que dans son ressentiment pour Régina.

Elle traversa tous les paysages. Alice s'était endormie, posée sur son épaule. Et elle repensa à Régina. A cet constance qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver quand elle était partie.

Puis sombra dans le même sommeil qu'Alice.

* * *

Emma et Alice avaient passé la journée à déambuler dans les rues de Seattle.

Pioneer Square, Chinatown international District, le marché de Pike Place Market, le Seattle Center etc… Elles avaient profité su soleil et des rues plutôt calmes.

Elles avaient loué une petite chambre avec des dortoirs pour passer la nuit. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, elles étaient reparties profiter de l'ambiance nocturne d'un bar près du Pioneer Square.

Après avoir bu quelques verres, Alice commençait à danser en plein milieu du bar pendant qu'Emma restait plantée au comptoir. Aussi ivre que la brune. Un verre à la main. Le téléphone de l'autre.

Elle repensait encore au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Régina. Cette passion et cette entêtante bataille contre leur désir. Ses verres d'alcool dans le sang exacerbaient son envie… De retrouver son corps, de caresser de ses mains ses voluptueuses formes. À en devenir folle.

Elle regardait ce téléphone, comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'elle voulait faire était une bonne idée. Son ivresse prit la décision à sa place. Elle le déverrouilla puis pianota un nouveau message.

 _* J'ai envie de vous *_ puis envoya… À Régina.

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa place. Peut-être par la peur de la dure réalité de la réponse, ou peut-être par la frayeur de ne justement pas en recevoir.

Elle prit un autre verre puis s'accouda au bar. Elle regardait toutes les personnes bouger autour d'elle. Emma n'avait jamais été une grande fan de la foule, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ses livres qu'avec les relations humaines. Et encore moins quand tous étaient les uns sur les autres tant la pièce était petite. Elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'être à la place d'Alice, en plein milieu, à se déhancher sur cette musique langoureuse.

Emma voyait tous les hommes tourner autour de la brune. Mais celle-ci ne les regardait même pas, tellement enlisée dans le rythme déchaîné de sa danse.

Puis elle senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Et ses jambes trembler. Elle le sorti et lu un nouveau message de Régina Mills.

 _* Alice se fera une satisfaction de prendre cette place. *_

Emma ne put empêcher sa bouche de sourire. Elle souleva chaque mot pour regarder dessous. En souleva toutes les nuances. Et n'y vit que de la jalousie. D'où le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Alors elle continua :

 _* Mais c'est de vous dont j'ai envie*_. La réponse ne mit pas 5 secondes à arriver.

 _* Bonne soirée, Miss Swan *_

Emma comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis rejoint Alice sur la piste de danse. Elle se plaça dans son dos puis commença à se déhancher au même rythme qu'elle.

Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle regretta immédiatement les verres de trop.

Elle se souvint avoir réussi à monter sur le lit superposé du haut. Alice n'avait pas eu cette chance et s'était affalée sur celui du bas dans un grognement inaudible. Elle se souvint aussi s'être écroulée après avoir relu son très très court échange avec Régina. Et même si la réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elle aurait aimé, elle avait répondu.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, sommaire, bien pour une nuit. Avec l'alcool qu'elle avait eu dans le sang et qu'elle avait toujours d'ailleurs, elle aurait pu dormir sur une planche de bois, sa nuit aurait été la même.

Après s'être frottée les tympans, elle entendit les ronflements réguliers d'Alice. Elle était encore toute habillée et une simple petite couverture marron la couvrait en plus. Elle attrapa l'échelle et commença à descendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles dans ce dortoir. Elle se souvint avoir vu la quasi-totalité des lits habités par quelqu'un. Mais tout le monde était parti. Elle se dit qu'elles devaient être dans un bel état de fatigue pour n'avoir entendu personne se lever.

Elle chercha ses affaires pour aller se débarbouiller.

Puis ce fut le choc, la panique.

 **\- Alice ? Alice réveille-toi !**

Alice commença à émerger doucement sous les assauts d'Emma qui la bougeait dans tous les sens. Après lui avoir grogné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Emma recommença. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne se redressa rapidement.

 **\- Quoi ? Susurra-t-elle ?**

 **\- Nos affaires ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Nos affaires putain Alice, elles sont où ?**

 **\- Là-bas dans le coi…** Ses mots moururent entre ses lèvres quand elle aperçut la place où elles avaient laissé leurs affaire la veille, vide. Elle regarda Emma, l'air horrifié.

 **\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?**

 **\- Attends, elles étaient là, je te le promets ! J'étais peut-être soule mais je me souviens avoir rangé mon téléphone dedans et tout avoir...** Mais avant d'avoir pu continuer, Emma lui coupa la parole.

 **\- Merde ! Mon téléphone était aussi dans mon sac… ! Et les billets de train ?**

 **\- Aussi… C'est la merde.**

 **\- Bouge-toi, on y va !**

 **\- Où ? Et comment ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, quelle heure il est ?**

 **\- Midi passé.** Lui répondit Alice en regardant sa montre.

 **\- Ok, on va à la police. On va bien voir ce qu'ils vont nous dire ! Allez lève-toi.**

* * *

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'elles attendaient.

Elles avaient été à la police de Seattle. Et déjà, elles avaient attendu une bonne heure avant d'être prises en charge. On les avait écoutées mais à part se rendre à l'évidence que personne ne pouvait rien faire, cela n'avait servi à rien. On leur avait conseillé de se rendre au consulat de France pour leur adresser un « laisser passer » le temps de refaire leurs papiers.

C'est pour ça qu'elles attendaient. Depuis 3 heures maintenant.

Emma s'était renfermée dans sa bulle. Ne parlait pas et ne répondait plus à Alice quand celle-ci s'essayait dans l'humour pour faire redescendre la tension.

L'alcool dans son sang étant redescendu à zéro, elle se flagellait d'avoir agi avec autant d'immaturité. Et encore, il aurait pu arriver bien pire…

Et elle pensa à Régina. Mary et Rolland. Tout son nouveau petit univers qui devait se demander pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures. Elle avait averti Mary qu'elle serait rentrée avant dix-huit heures.

Et aucun moyen de les joindre.

Est-ce que Régina s'inquiétait ?

Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant ses obligations dans son emploi, et qu'elle devait être coûte que coûte là pour le petit déjeuner de Roland demain matin. Même si elle savait pertinemment que Mary serait là pour la suppléer.

Elle repensa au message qu'elle avait envoyé à Régina. Quelle erreur. Elle s'étouffait à l'idée que son ivresse de la veille l'ait poussée à faire une chose pareille. Elle devait certainement lui en vouloir… Et elle était là, coincée, comme une pauvre âme en peine qui attend son jugement.

Elles attendirent deux bonnes heures supplémentaires avant que la personne chargée de leur affaire ne leur donne ce fameux « laisser passer » et deux billets de train pour rentrer à Vancouver. Avec un rappel à l'ordre en prime. Et l'information qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment en droit de se plaindre de leur temps d'attente. Que d'habitude, l'administration est beaucoup plus lente que ça. Quelle chance… Pensa Emma.

 **\- On rentre ! Yes ! Commença Alice. Je vais me faire défoncer ! Ta petite Régina risque de te donner une bonne petite punition !** Dit Alice alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la gare routière.

 **\- Ce n'est pas MA petite Régina.** Répondit Emma en insistant sur le possessif.

 **\- Oh ça va…**

 **\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on loupe le train.**

* * *

Elle franchit le portail de la demeure vers 2 heures du matin.

Épuisée, pressée d'aller se coucher.

Elle s'avançait, marchant sur les graviers, passant devant la marre paisible. Tout comme la maison, plongée dans le noir.

Finalement, personne ne s'était inquiété. La violence d'émotion face à ce terrible constat. Est-ce que tout le monde s'en fout ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrée. Et ses pas raisonnèrent avant le silence du foyer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis posa son sac à côté du petit guéridon, posé proche de la porte. Celui sur lequel était posé un vasé la veille au matin.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la lumière.

Et ce qu'elle vit la figea. Sur place. Son cœur cessa de battre.

Régina était là, assise dans le canapé, son téléphone entre les mains, un plaid sur les genoux.

Mais surtout, les yeux rougis, boursouflés, abattue. La brune leva les yeux sur Emma. Puis se leva. Elle reposa le plaid sur le canapé. Et s'avança d'une démarche féline, presque trop irréelle.

Elle se planta devant la blonde. Et dans un élan incontrôlé, écrasa sa main droite avec élan sur la joue d'Emma. Dans la violence ahurissante traduite par des heures d'attente.

Celle-ci resta quelques secondes la tête sur le côté. Juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste le temps de comprendre à quel point Régina avait réagi à son absence. À quel point elle traduisait dans ce geste toute l'indéfinissable peur.

Emma reprit sa contenance puis planta son regard dans celui de Régina. Juste quelques secondes. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien. Mais qu'elle ne le lui dirait pas.

 **\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, Miss Swan. Vous sembliez bien savoir comment fonctionnait votre téléphone la nuit dernière.** Lui dit Régina, faible, bouleversée.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je l'ai perd…**

 **\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça.** La coupa la brune.

Me ? Venait-elle réellement de dire Me ?

 **\- Vous vous êtes bien amusée ? Alice vous a-t-elle prit tellement de temps que vous avez oublié de rentrer ? Hum ?** La défiant Régina. Soutenant son regard, implorant la négation, espérant l'abnégation.

 **\- Je n'ai pas voulu…**

 **\- Voulu quoi ? Hum ? Rentrer à deux heures du matin après m'avoir envoyé ce fameux message pour me dire à quel point un corps vous était nécessaire ?**

 **\- Pas UN corps, uniquement le vôtre.**

Régina ne répondit pas. La regarda. Puis défaillit. Baissa les yeux.

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma qui pendait le long de son corps. Elles firent face ensemble aux frissons qui déferlaient en elles. Et son silence se traduisit dans la pression qu'elle mit dans la paume de sa main. Puis la retira. Avant de s'en aller monter les escaliers.

Emma resta statique en plein milieu du salon. Comprenant l'enjeu de leurs sentiments. Comprenant que même si cette main que Régina avait posée sur elle était le seul échange qui s'était produit depuis leur baiser. Tout se construisait. Petit à petit.

 _Je ne peux pas._

Est-ce qu'il pouvait exister d'autres mots capable la hanter plus que ceux-là ?

* * *

 _Bon... Et cette fois ? On me déteste toujours pas ?_


	7. Antagonisme

_Coucou les loulous !_  
 _Je vois que vous voulez tous aller plus vite que la musique ?_  
 _Il y'en a une qui boude, une autre qui s'est perdue avec son défibrillateur...! (Je t'ai déjà dit qu'à 107 ans, il faut te ménager bordel x)) On me dit petite démone, vilaine (ouais, bon, je dois dire que celui-là me plaît bien..), sadique... Puis certaines me détestent définitivement.. Bien, bien, bien... Ceci dit, je l'ai cherché !_  
 _Je souhaite aussi la bienvenue à Zozen (qui a gentiment suivi les conseils de mon auteure associée Regina2015) et justinejannedu0760 :)_

 _Et surtout : Standing Ovation pour FaeNyxX qui a ENFIN créé son compte. Chose promise, chose due, vous pouvez la remercier, c'est grâce à elle qu'un chapitre arrive aussi vite :) Et croyez-moi, j'avais pas forcément le temps ! Mais une promesse est une promesse !  
_

 _Avant la réponse aux guests : je voudrais m'excuser, car 3 reviews sont passés à la trappe. J'ai bien eu des mails mais quand je vais les lire sur FF, ils n'apparaissent pas. Et comme je ne lis pas les mails et que je clique directement sur le lien en effaçant aussitôt, je m'excuse car je n'ai pas pu répondre à Pilounana et encore moins lire sa review..._

 _Guest 1 : Donc tu as pu voir que non, elle n'a pas de fils :) enfin... Rhaaa ... Et pour faire une bonne réponse de Normande : p'tètre ben qu'oui, p'tètre ben qu'non !_  
 _Dabou : Régina ? Se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser ? A part alimenter un peu plus ma case "fantasme" déjà bien remplie de mon cerveau, je suis pas sûre que ce soit son genre :) Dommage, je te l'accorde !_  
 _Aly : Une torture ? Rhaaa tant que ça ? Bon, voici de quoi calmer ta crise de manque quelques jours :)_  
 _Guest 2 : Je suis une grande fan de tes Reviews tu sais, même anonymes; reconnaissables :) Donc Régina jalouse ? Non... Tu crois ?_  
 _S10 : Oui, ça avance.. Et ça recule aussi hein... Comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu... x) Hum, pardon..._  
 _Allez, je vous laisse lire :)_  
 _Enjoy et à très bientôt je vous promets !_

* * *

 _Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, ne me refaites plus jamais ça._

Emma tournait en rond près de la marre… Faisant les cent pas, s'arrêtant, se retournant, épiant les fenêtres de la demeure, espérant un mot, un geste, un mouvement. Puis se retournant à nouveau.

 _Vous vous êtes bien amusée ?_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle envoie ces messages ? Attiser sa jalousie au prix de tout perdre ?

 _… Pour me dire à quel point un corps vous était nécessaire ?..._

Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses jambes qui tremblaient dans des pulsions involontaires.

 _Vous êtes là, à attendre en permanence._ _À croire l'impossible, à imaginer l'utopie et créer l'inopportun._

À en devenir folle. À crever d'envie d'aller se jeter dans la marre et de laisser toute l'eau pénétrer ses poumons… À ne plus jamais laisser entrer l'air et expirer toutes ses paroles incertaines.

 _Je ne peux pas._

Toujours ce oui, et toujours ce non.

Régina avait réagi, elle avait versé des larmes en faire rougir ses yeux. Elle avait baissé son bouclier pour laisser entrer la peur de l'abandon. Tout ça pour le remettre dans une putain de phrase qui anéantissait tout espoir d'un peut-être.

Et elle se retournait encore pour faire face à la grande maison, toute éteinte. Une énième cigarette à la main.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Emma mit quelques secondes à reprendre possession de tous ses moyens cérébraux. Perdue, perplexe face à la brune qui avait monté les escaliers dans une vitesse insensée. Quand elle se retourna pour la regarder, Régina était déjà à l'étage._

 _Elle repassa dans sa tête pendant un quart de seconde l'expression du visage de Régina quand elle avait allumé la lumière. Ce ne pouvait être un rêve tout ça… Elle avait bien vu ses yeux, elle avait bien vu la peur et l'inquiétude. Juste avant la colère… Et la gifle._

 _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se battrait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait obligatoirement laisser le destin dicter sa conduite et ses envies ? Prendre le dessus sur ses nécessités ?_

 _Alors dans un élan incontrôlable, elle fit demi-tour. Puis se dirigea vers les escaliers comme une assoiffée se dirigerait vers un verre d'eau. Indispensable. Plus fort que soi._

 _Elle monta les marches deux par deux. Vite, très vite._

 _Arrivée en haut, elle aperçut Régina de dos. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Le pas lent, épuisé. Le couloir était pourtant sombre, seule la lumière du bas, restée allumée, pouvait laisser transparaitre une lueur. Emma la détaillait, alors que Régina s'était arrêtée de marcher. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait entendue. Bien sûr que sa bataille interne était interminable. Pas plus, pas moins que celle d'Emma. Jamais Régina n'était apparue aussi… humaine aux yeux d'Emma._

 _Cette femme, si élégante, si sûre d'elle en permanence, cette prestance qui ne ressemblait qu'à elle. Ses vêtements taillés sur mesure, ses talons de 10 centimètres qui lui donnaient sans cesse une taille égale à son prestige._

 _Et pourtant, là, devant Emma, immobile. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça._

 _Juste une femme vulnérable. Juste un corps totalement recroquevillé et petit._

 _Est-ce qu'elles auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures ? L'une derrière l'autre ? La présence de l'autre rassurante avec cette interdiction d'aller plus loin. Cet espace entre elles était la définition même de ce qu'elles vivaient. De ce qu'elles souffraient._

 ** _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas ?_** _Demanda Emma doucement pour ne pas réveiller la maison et le silence de la nuit._

 _Régina, toujours de dos, baissa la tête. Donnant à ce geste toute l'appréhension de la seule et unique question qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre._

 _Elle se retourna et chercha dans yeux d'Emma tout le courage de lui dire tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle ressentait._

 ** _\- Allez vous coucher Miss Swan, demain est un autre jour._**

 ** _\- Et vous croyez que ce jour à quelconque importance à mes yeux si je ne peux pas le traverser avec vous ?_** _Demanda Emma, sur un ton, peut-être un peu trop brusque, peut-être un peu trop haut._

 ** _\- Parlez moins fort !_** _Susurra Régina._

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_** _Criait presque Emma._

 _Régina, prise au dépourvu et paniquée à l'idée que Robin ne se réveille et la surprenne dans une conversation houleuse, prit Emma par le bras et l'emmena de force dans son ancien bureau, actuellement chambre d'Emma. Lieu de leur premier baiser. Lieu de la tentation que Régina redoutait à présent. Mais la peur de réveiller son compagnon était bien plus forte._

 _Emma entra et donna un coup d'épaule à Régina pour qu'elle la lâche. La brune referma la porte avec attention. Puis se tourna vers Emma qui attendait, avec une expression du visage remplie de colère et d'incompréhension._

 ** _\- Est-ce si difficile pour vous d'avoir un minimum de discrétion ?_** _Demanda Régina._

 ** _\- Ma question était simple, elle nécessitait juste une petite réponse toute aussi simple._**

 ** _\- Parce que vous pensez que la réponse est simple ?_**

 _Emma resta bouche bée. C'est vrai après tout. Est-ce que la réponse l'était ? Emma souffla, expirant tout l'air existant dans ses poumons. Ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, fixant la brune._

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous, Miss Swan._**

 ** _\- Essayez encore._**

 ** _\- Pardon ?_** _s'indigna-t-elle._

 ** _\- Trouvez une autre excuse !_**

 ** _\- Je…_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui est fait pour moi, trouvez une autre excuse !_** _S'emporta Emma._

 ** _\- J'ai 12 ans de plus que vous._**

 ** _\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tout ça ? Je crois qu'effectivement, je pourrais jamais me remettre d'une chose pareille. Essayez encore._** _Ricana Emma de manière cynique._

 ** _\- Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de continuer cette conversation, Miss Swan ! Laissez-moi aller me coucher, il est presque trois heures du matin et je suis épuisée._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi vous m'avez attendue ?_**

 ** _\- Je…_** _Balbutia-t-elle._

 ** _\- Oui, vous ?_**

 _Silence. Juste un regard. Ce regard suppliant qui disait à Emma d'arrêter. Arrêter cette géhenne qui la mettait si bonnement à nue. Mais Emma n'en fit cas._

 ** _\- Parce que vous vous inquiétiez ?_**

 _Et toujours ce foutu silence. Oh non, elle n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement._

 ** _\- Parce que je vous manquais ?_**

 _Toujours pas. Emma s'approcha tout doucement d'elle._

 ** _\- Ou parce que vous étiez jalouse de savoir que je passais encore une nuit avec Alice ?_**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre. Pas plus que je vous dois des explications._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?_** _Demanda Emma, si proche de Régina qu'elles pouvaient s'entendre respirer._

 ** _\- J'aime Robin. Je ne suis pas… Enfin, je suis…_** _Régina se racla la gorge et buta sur les derniers mots qu'Emma connaissait par cœur. Mais la laissa faire face à son regard pressant._

 ** _\- Votre corps parle pour vous, Régina. Et il est loin d'affirmer la même chose_**

 _Les yeux chocolat se plantèrent dans l'océan azur d'Emma. Et s'y perdirent. L'espace d'un instant._

 _Régina s'approcha du visage d'Emma. Puis déposa un baiser sur sa proche de la commissure de ses lèvres...  
_

 _Elle ouvrit la porte. Puis regarda une dernière fois Emma._

 ** _\- Oubliez-moi. Cessez ce jeu, ce test. Vous attisez la jalousie pour me faire réagir. Me faire hurler de l'intérieur. Mais vous vous trompez… Bonne nuit Miss Swan._**

 _Ne laissant pas une seule seconde à Emma pour répondre, elle ferma la porte. Encore. Et toujours._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Emma avait acheté un autre téléphone d'occasion et bon marché pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Et certainement aussi parce que c'était le seul contact qu'elle avait avec sa famille restée en France.

Les deux femmes s'étaient enfermées dans leur mutisme habituel et aucune d'elles ne faisait de pas vers l'autre.

Elles se croisaient au fur et à mesure des repas, des moments familiaux et des réflexions tendancieuses de Mary, fouinant, cherchant la petite bête… Essayant de comprendre ce que les deux protagonistes elles-mêmes ne comprenaient pas.

Et quand tout le monde était couché, quand la maison devenait paisible et que la nuit prenait tout l'espace, Emma descendait près de la marre. Comme ce soir.

Visiblement énervée, peut-être juste désemparée.

 _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour vous, Miss Swan._

Et qui était-elle pour arriver comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, marquant son territoire, s'installant bien confortablement dans cette vie déjà bien ficelée ? Oui, finalement ? Qui était-elle pour oser prétendre, croire que sa simple venue et ses sentiments émergents suffiraient pour que tout soit bouleversé ? Que cette paisible maison, là, bien devant elle, resterait telle qu'elle après son départ.

Elle tournait en rond. Espérant quoi au final ?

Elle éteignit sa dernière cigarette. Puis leva les yeux sur le ciel et ses étoiles brillantes. Brillantes de colère.

Dans un ultime geste avant de rentrer, elle regarda la fenêtre de la chambre de Régina. Qui devait certainement être en train de dormir dans un sommeil plus que profond.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Malgré le noir de la pièce, Emma distingua parfaitement le corps de la brune. Et son visage qui la regardait. Elle était entre la fenêtre et le rideau. Il ne fallut pas une minute avant que leur regard se capte. Avant que la connexion, toujours aussi puissante, toujours aussi tumultueuse, se fasse.

Sans jamais baisser les yeux, sans jamais perdre le dessus. Elles se regardaient.

Emma traduisait son impuissance. Régina sa désolation.

Encore quelques secondes.

Emma lâcha la première, quand elle comprit que les larmes étaient en train de montrer et qu'elle ne pourrait certainement rien faire pour les réfréner.

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis prit le chemin vers la maison, vers sa chambre.

Non sans regarder celle de Régina avant d'aller se coucher.

Oui, effectivement :

 _Demain est un autre jour._

* * *

 **\- Bonjour Mary !** Dit Emma en arrivant dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tiens Emma ! Tu ne pars pas ce week-end ?**

 **\- Non, Robin m'a demandé de m'occuper de Roland exceptionnellement aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ah ! Tu m'étonnes !** Répondit Mary dans un sourire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Parce que les voisins viennent déjeuner ce midi.**

 **\- Il y a des voisins ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'on était perdus à des kilomètres de quelconque habitation !** Souriait Emma.

 **\- Mais quelle mauvaise langue tu fais ! Alors, oui, ils sont à 5 kilomètres d'ici, mais ce sont quand même nos voisins !**

 **\- Ah ! Donc les voisins qui habitent le Pérou viennent déjeuner et je dois surveiller ce pauvre enfant qui ne voit déjà pas ses parents la semaine ?**

 **\- Exactement. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que Robin a enlevé la bâche de la piscine, pour que tu puisses t'amuser** **avec lui.**

Mary était déjà dans la confection du repas. Elle s'affairait autour de l'ilot central pendant qu'Emma sirotait son café lentement.

 **\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ces voisins éloignés ?**

 **\- Ah… Les Decker** **sont… Issus des plus grandes familles de Vancouver et même plus loin. Un peu coincés. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants et n'aiment pas ça. Et même si Roland est un enfant assez calme, ils n'aiment pas trop l'avoir dans les jambes quand ils sont là.** Répondit Mary, tout en beurrant le moule avec ses doigts, afin d'y étaler la pâte pour le clafouti aux pommes.

 **\- Ils ont l'air très sympa !** Gloussa Emma. **Merci pour le café Mary, je file me changer avant que le monstre ne se réveille.**

Emma commença à se lever mais fut coupée dans son élan par le bruit des talons qui s'approchaient de la cuisine. Elle se figea sur place, n'entendant plus que ça, ce bruit raisonnant dans sa tête, annonçant la dualité qui s'imposait toujours en elle.

Mais quand elle la vit, elle se dit que rien jusque-là n'avait été semblable à une telle beauté.

Elle portait une robe cintrée. Une de ces robes légères que l'on porte en plein été, celles qui volent au moindre coup de vent. Celle qui ne descendent pas plus bas que les genoux. Celles qui laissent entrevoir un décolleté plongeant, laissant annoncer parfaitement la naissance de la poitrine.

Légère, fine, faisant dévoiler la moindre parcelle de peau. Divine.

Emma n'osa plus bouger. Ne fit que la regarder. Toisant de haut en bas les courbes généreuses de Régina. Regardant ce spectacle à couper le souffle. Régina se stoppa dès l'entrée, quand elle vit qu'Emma y était. Elle la regarda mais s'aperçut que son regard était bien plus loin que dans ses propres yeux.

Alors elle se racla la gorge.

Emma remonta les yeux et eut certainement un éclair de lucidité quand elle se souvint que Mary était là. Elle détourna le regard vers elle et n'aperçut que le sourire de Mary qui était en train de comprendre les choses. Sourire sournois, sourire victorieux. Enfin, elle avait sa réponse qu'elle confirma quand Emma devint rouge.

Mary sentit que le moment n'était pas propice à la parole facile qu'elle dégainait d'habitude si aisément et alla ouvrir le four pour enlever le filet mignon qui y cuisait pour le remplacer par le clafouti aux pommes.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il reste du café, Mary, s'il te plaît ?** Demanda Régina en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de l'ilot central.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.** Mary prit la cafetière puis versa le café dans une tasse. Elle se retourna vers Emma, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Détaillant Régina **. Je suppose que tu en veux un autre aussi Emma ?** Lui demanda-t-elle dans un autre sourire pas très dissimulé. ou pas.

 **\- Euh… oui, s'il te plaît Mary.** Répondit-elle, se rasseyant correctement sur son tabouret, décidée à ne plus partir.

Mary leur servit leur café puis s'affaira à découper les champignons. Les voyant toutes les deux boire leur café, sans bruit. Elle les regardait l'une après l'autre. Puis sourit, baissant la tête.

 **\- Alors Emma, tu vas faire quoi avec Roland aujourd'hui ?** Désamorça Mary.

Emma sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Perturbée par la présence de la brune assise à ses côtés, continua.

 **\- La piscine.**

 **\- Et avec une phrase construite, ça donne quoi ?** Gloussa Mary.

Régina qui était en train de boire une gorgée, s'arrêta avant de s'étouffer dans un rire léger. Emma la regarda, devenant rouge. Puis se mit à sourire aussi. Désamorcer la situation n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée.

 **\- Elle n'a pas tort** , continua Régina en lui souriant.

 **\- Hum…** Fit Emma en raclant sa gorge. **Je pense qu'on va se baigner un peu et profiter du soleil. Et après je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de ce qu'il veut faire.**

 **\- Bon programme Emma !** Gloussa Mary.

 **\- Et plus construit.** Intervint Régina.

 **\- Oui, plus construit.** Continua Mary.

 **\- Hey ! Ne vous moquez pas !**

Nerveuse, Emma se dandinait sur son tabouret. Cela faisait tellement de jours qu'elles bataillaient toutes les deux pour trouver un équilibre. Pour faire naître d'un côté et mourir de l'autre, tous les sentiments et tous les manques.

Cette sensation si légère qui se faufilait.

Enfin.

Juste l'espace d'un moment.

 **\- On ne se moque pas, Emma. Est-ce que tu as vu le courrier que tu as reçu ?**

 **\- Du courrier ?** S'étonna Emma.

 **\- Oui, tu sais ? Une enveloppe avec un papier dedans ? Je l'ai déposé dans ta chambre, sur le bureau.**

 **\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.**

 **\- Eh bien, allez la lire, Miss Swan.**

 **\- J'irai dans quelques minutes, de toute façon, Roland ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Et il faut que je me change.** Finit-elle par dire en souriant.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes parfaite comme ça.** Intervint Régina.

Et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Puis sembla souffler. Et les referma.

Emma, elle resta figée, la tasse en l'air alors qu'elle était en train de la mener à sa bouche.

Mary, elle, les regardait chacune leur tour. Puis ne put étouffer son léger gloussement devant les deux femmes qui devaient certainement faire face à l'émergence de sentiments trop étouffants.

 **\- Je veux dire, pour jouer avec un enfant, il n'y pas besoin d'être vêtue comme une Reine.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr Régina, on avait bien compris ça.** Pouffa à nouveau Mary.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Emma restait muette. Elle regardait Régina qui plongeait littéralement la tête dans son café. Certainement pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard d'Emma qui ne cherchait qu'à comprendre.

Mary souriait. Mary comprenait. Mary s'étonnait. Alors Mary testait.

 **\- Dis Emma, tu ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de toi. Tu n'as personne qui t'attend en France ?**

C'est à cet instant que la blonde se mit à détester Mary. Ce n'était pas comme si lors de leurs nombreuses discussions, elles n'avaient jamais parlé de ça. Emma comprit rapidement qu'elle jouait mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre réellement ses intentions.

Régina, elle, leva les yeux de sa tasse. Et se pendit aux lèvres d'Emma.

Ce qui répondit à sa précédente question : pourquoi.

Est-ce que Mary était en train de voir clair dans tout ce qui se passait et qu'elle était en train de les aider ?

Non, elle devait sûrement rêver. Mary travaillait pour elle depuis des années, Robin vivait là depuis 3 ans. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une chose pareille ?

 **\- Non.** Répondit Emma. Tout en soutenant le regard de la cuisinière.

 **\- Une jolie femme comme toi ? Comment ça se fait ?** Souriait Mary.

Décidément…

 **\- Je… J'en sais rien.** Répondit-elle.

 **\- Très prolixe.** Continua Régina esquissant un sourire moqueur. Encore.

 **\- Je me suis séparée pendant mes études. Et après, j'ai préféré dédier ma vie aux mots plus qu'aux femmes.**

Régina se leva brusquement. Posa sa tasse sur l'ilot central. Planta son regard dans celui d'Emma. Sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

 **\- Sage décision.** Dit-elle, peut-être un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **À plus tard Mary, je suis dans mon bureau si tu me cherches.**

Puis sans attendre quelconque réponse, elle s'en alla. Toujours dans ce foutu claquement de talon qu'Emma vénérait de plus en plus.

Le départ de Régina, soudain, presque colérique, laissa pantoises les deux femmes qui finirent par se regarder. Tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu alourdir l'ambiance pourtant si frivole quelques secondes auparavant.

 **\- Tu y arriveras.** Finit par dire Mary.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas avec Robin par amour. Mais par convenance. Les plus grandes maisons bourgeoises de Vancouver attendent d'une femme qu'elle soit bien mariée. Elle est loin de l'aimer. Et je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.**

 **\- Comment ?** Demanda curieusement Emma.

 **\- Apeurée. Régina est quelqu'un qui sourit, quelqu'un qui parle et sait mettre les gens à l'aise. Elle est douce avec un tempérament de feu. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours.**

Emma se taisait, l'écoutait. Sensible au moindre mot, se délectant de la moindre information.

 **\- Son travail lui demande beaucoup d'investissement. Et beaucoup de sacrifices.**

 **\- Celui de son bonheur ?**

 **\- Entre autres. Elle est sortie du joug de ses parents depuis bien longtemps. Elle est longtemps restée prisonnière des décisions de sa mère. Elle voulait faire d'elle la plus grande avocate du Canada. Mais elle a fini par l'envoyer sur les roses. Elle était comme toi, elle aimait bien trop les mots pour ne pas en vivre.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui la pousse à rester avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ? Et complètement… imbu de lui-même si je peux me permettre.**

Mary pouffa de rire. Elle était de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps, trouver le bon côté des gens pour laisser de côté les mauvais.

 **\- Tu peux ! Il est ce qu'il est. Mais il offre la possibilité à Régina d'être laissée tranquille par les requins de son milieu. C'est un milieu très compliqué, elle a dû se battre pour arriver là où elle est. Elle gère son entreprise comme elle gère sa vie. Laissant peu de place à l'imprévu.**

 **\- L'amour ou la tranquillité ?**

 **\- Exactement. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu es en train de bouleverser ses aprioris.** Lui dit Mary accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'œil. **Mais ce n'est pas le principal problème.**

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es une fe…**

Mary fut coupée par la porte d'entrée qui se mit à claquer dans un bruit assourdissant. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Henry arriva sur le pas de la porte

 **\- Bonjour !**

 **\- Henry, tu nous as fait peur !** Intervint Mary.

 **\- Ouais, désolée, Violette m'a lâchée au dernier moment et je vous avoue que l'idée de passer la journée avec les Decker sans elle, me gâche un peu la journée.**

 **\- Ils sont si horribles que ça ?**

 **\- Tu verras !** Assurèrent ensemble Mary et Henry en souriant.

 **\- Vous savez où est ma mère ?**

 **\- Dans son bureau.** Répondit Mary.

 **\- Merci, à plus tard !** Dit Henry, accompagnant son départ d'un geste de la main.

* * *

Emma, Henry et Roland pataugeaient dans l'eau.

Les Decker et Mills-Hood étaient encore à table, dégustant le délicieux clafouti aux pommes de Mary.

Le soleil était présent et brûlait sur chaque peau présente.

Emma ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Régina qui semblait proche de Robin. Elle ne cessait de laisser courir ses doigts sur le derrière de sa chemise, de poser sa paume sur sa cuisse. Elle ne cessait non plus de le regarder amoureusement. Détruisant au passage les quelques petites respirations qu'Emma tentait en vain d'accumuler.

 _Il est ce qu'il est. Mais il offre la possibilité à Régina d'être laissée tranquille par les requins de son milieu._

Régina détourna le regard de David Becker, qui lui continuait de lui parler.

Et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma.

 _Elle n'est pas avec Robin par amour. Mais par convenance._

Un instant. Peut-être deux. Ou trois.

Ensemble, dans leur bulle. Avec la robe de Régina qui volait au gré du vent. Avec la poitrine d'Emma qui, enfermée dans un maillot de pièces, laissait paraître une poitrine aux tétons durcis et érigés.

Régina baissa ses yeux. Quelques secondes. Le temps de s'apercevoir, juste le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et pour Emma, et pour elle. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle tomba sur le sourire carnassier d'Emma qui avait stoppé les jeux d'éclaboussures avec Roland et Henry. Tout le monde discutait, tout le monde jouait et criait. Mais Emma et Régina n'entendaient plus rien. Beaucoup trop perdues dans l'intensité de ce qu'il se passait.

Est-ce que Régina était en train de baisser les armes ?

Est-ce que le foutu silence dans lequel elles étaient en train de s'enfermer était le reflet de leur combat perpétuel pour… Pour quoi au final ? Un rêve ?

C'est Emma qui brisa l'échange. Une seconde de lucidité et elle recommença à éclabousser Henry qui lui jouait avec Roland.

Et certainement personne pour lui dire le contraire.

Rien, juste de l'espoir pour rien. Toute une vie de souffrance pour 5 secondes de bonheur. C'était donc ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait donc le droit qu'à ça ?

Henry, qui n'avait rien perdu de tout ça, embraya. Profitant de l'éloignement de Roland dans la piscine.

 **\- Il se passe quoi avec ma mère ?**

 **\- Rien, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle t'apprécie tu sais, elle me parle souvent de toi au téléphone.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent ? Roland adore passer du temps avec toi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'affinités particulières avec mon cher beau-père.**

 **\- C'est dommage.**

 **\- De ne pas l'apprécier ?**

 **\- Non, d'en sacrifier ta mère.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire semblant, je crois que ça fait partie des valeurs qu'elle m'a inculqué.**

 **\- Oui, je suppose.**

 **\- Henry ? On va jouer à la console avec Emma ?**

 **\- Ok p'tit monstre ! Allez c'est parti ! Prépare-toi à perdre petit Padawan !**

Emma les regarda sortir de la piscine. Souriant face à leur complicité.

* * *

Emma et Mary étaient dans la cuisine. La blonde avait fini par coucher Roland tôt, totalement épuisé après la journée qu'Emma et Henry lui avaient fait passer. Les Becker étaient, eux, partis en milieu d'après-midi. Certainement fatigués par les cris que Roland n'avait cessé d'émettre dans la piscine et aussi, après lorsqu'il gagnait à Mario Kart. Victoire gentiment concédée par Henry.

Robin était reparti dans ses dépendances où il élisait domicile régulièrement. Régina somnolait sur la terrasse, sur une des chaises longues.

Emma discutait avec Mary pendant qu'elle rangeait la cuisine, donnant un coup de main de temps en temps.

Elles n'entendirent pas Régina arriver. Ayant troqué ses talons pour des petites ballerines, un téléphone à la main.

 **\- Miss Swan, votre téléphone ne cesse de sonner. Vous devriez peut-être y répondre.** Lui informa-t-elle, le ton doux.

 **\- Excusez-moi, oui tout de suite.** Emma se saisit du téléphone, évitant le plus possible de toucher ou même frôler la main de Régina. La journée avait déjà été assez compliquée.

 **\- 17 appels en absence !** S'étonna-t-elle.

17\. De sa mère.

Emma fronça les sourcils et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si urgent.

Elle déverrouilla le téléphone et écouta le message laissé sur son répondeur. Les deux femmes la regardaient. Impatientes.

Et plus elle écoutait le message, plus son teint devenait pâle, blanc. À la limite de la transparence.

Elle lâcha d'un coup le téléphone sous les yeux étonnés des deux brunes devant elle. S'écrasant au sol. Se brisant en mille morceaux.

Comme Emma qui sentait ses jambes lui lâcher. Puis articula faiblement :

\- Il est sorti.

Avant de tomber de tout son poids. Régina se dépêcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et amortir la chute. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. Et vu la peur.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	8. Désiderata

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Encore des reviews de fous et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez parce que chacun de vos mots me touchent. Merci beaucoup pour tout, les reviews, les follows et tout et tout ^^_

 _Alors me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier à rythme réguliers mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas faire traîner en longueur entre les chapitres. Et puis, je pense faire une petite traduction d'un OS de anshtpswills dans la semaine ! J'aime énormément écrire mais faire découvrir des OS ou fic étrangères pour ceux et celles qui ne parlent pas la langue est un quelque chose qui me tient à cœur._

 _Bon alors, le chapitre précédent se termine mal hein ? J'adore lire toutes les questions que vous vous posez, c'est une grande source d'inspiration !_

 _Réponses aux guests:_

 _powell : Pourquoi Régina est plus âgée qu'Emma ? Parce que... J'en sais rien en fait, tu as raison... Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que Régina est bien plus sexy en cougar qu'Emma x)_

 _Dabou : Merci ^^ Relire ? C'est donc toi qui fait grimper mes views de manière impressionnante ? :):)_

 _Bienvenu à toutes les nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs ? x)) et mention spéciale à Gardenia Queen qui m'a gentiment faite pleurer devant sa review. Moi ? Trop sensible ? Noooooonnnnnn...!_

 _Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire "La Cravache" de Regina2015, ouais je fais la pub parce que c'est mon auteure associée de défi et faut bien que alliez la lire et lui dire que mes OS sont mieux que les siens ... x) Hum.. :P Je te vois déjà m'insulter de tous les noms ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! (Non ! Continue pitié !)_

 _On ne se retrouve pas en bas au fait, parce que comme ce chapitre va être un peu plus frustrant que les autres, je voudrais pas me faire lyncher !  
_

 _ENJOY x)_

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux dans un silence certain, ne se souvenant plus trop où elle se trouvait.

Trempée de sueur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle dormait ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et distingua les murs au fond de la pièce, face à elle, puis le bureau. Bien rangé. Presque vide.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et ses yeux commençaient à se préciser sur son environnement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre en face d'elle et vit le soleil flotter sur tous les meubles et les murs.

Puis elle tourna sa tête à gauche et son cœur rata plus d'un battement.

Régina était là. Assise, parfaitement droite sur le fauteuil près du mur. Toujours impeccablement tirée à quatre épingles. La tête posée sur le dossier du fauteuil en velours bordeaux. Les yeux clos.

Emma la distingua, la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un pantalon noir, cintré et une chemise rouge sang dont les boutons étaient ouverts jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Emma se plongea quelques instants dedans. Parfaite. Elle n'eut pas d'autres mots que celui-ci.

Quand elle remonta sur le visage angélique de la femme endormie, elle se trouva nez à nez avec ses yeux bien ouverts.

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?** Lui demanda Régina.

 **\- Je vais bi…** Commença à lui répondre Emma.

Juste avant que ses souvenirs reviennent.

Juste avant qu'elle ne se souvienne des raisons pour lesquelles elle était dans ce lit, là, veillée par une brune inquiète. Comme un vent violent vient caresser un visage, Emma se souvint des 17 appels en absence de sa mère et du message sur son répondeur.

Elle voulut relever son buste dans la précipitation mais Régina se leva d'un bon du fauteuil pour venir l'en empêcher.

 **\- Miss Swan, calmez-vous !** Lui dit-elle en voyant la blonde, déboussolée en train d'essayer de se lever et de se débattre face à Régina qui tentait de la tenir sur le lit.

 **\- Je… non.. je..**

 **\- Miss Swan, restez tranquille, vous êtes tombée sur le sol, vous vous êtes peut-être fait mal !**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas mal ! Lâchez moi !** Hurla-t-elle. **Putain lâchez moi !**

Régina la regarda, Emma semblait totalement apeurée et ne paraissait plus l'écouter, totalement perdue dans sa folie pour se dégager d'elle.

 **\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Miss Swan ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Régina se dégagea du lit, se mettant debout juste à côté, les mains en l'air comme pour signaler un cessez-le-feu.

Emma s'arrêta net et planta son regard dans celui de la brune.

Le souffle erratique, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant aux rythmes incessants de son cœur qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter.

Emma finit par se lever puis faire les cent pas dans la chambre sous le regard impuissant de Régina.

 **\- Vous voulez en parler ?** Demanda Régina en rebaissant ses bras le long de son corps.

 **\- Non.** Lui répondit-elle rapidement, toujours active dans les pas qui raisonnaient sur le plancher.

 **\- Qui est Emily ?**

Emma leva la tête jusqu'à Régina, les yeux ronds de surprise.

 **\- Vous parlez dans votre sommeil.** Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le côté gauche du lit.

 **\- Du passé.** Finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux, puis elle reprit son piétinement incessant.

 **\- Est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec vos nuits agitées ?**

Emma se stoppa à nouveau, surprise d'être percée à jour. Elle se mit face à la brune qui ne cessait de la regarder.

 **\- C'est Mary qui vous en a parlé ?**

 **\- Non. Mais je ne suis ni sourde ni stupide.**

Emma reprit ses pas, comme si chacun de ses pas était une étape de plus vers son corps qui tremblait.

Elle restait silencieuse, bouffée par les soudaines peurs qui l'envahissaient.

 **\- Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.**

Régina commença à se lever et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre la porte mais fut arrêtée par la main d'Emma qui s'en était saisie au passage. Régina regarda la main puis remonta ses yeux jusqu'à arrivaient dans ceux d'Emma, suppliants.

 **\- Restez.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Juste, restez. S'il vous plaît.** Implora Emma.

Regina resta statique quelques secondes, debout devant Emma, le temps de prendre une décision. Emma transmit à travers ses yeux tous les messages possibles pour qu'elle reste, comme si elle ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec elle.

 **\- Vous devriez vous recoucher.** Lui dit Régina.

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- On ne perd pas connaissance quand tout va bien.**

 **\- Je vais bien.** Insista la blonde.

Elles se regardaient, elles se sondaient.

 **\- Cessez de me faire croire que tout va bien. Cessez enfin de vous faire plus forte que vous ne l'êtes, il n'y a personne à impressionner ici, il n'y a personne à qui vous devez mentir. Vous souhaitez à tous prix que je vous regarde, que je vous considère alors que vous êtes incapable de vous ouvrir à moi quand je vous le demande.**

Emma n'osa plus bouger. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle se sentait incapable d'en dire plus. Elle avait l'impression que tous si tous les mots restaient silencieux, ils n'existaient pas vraiment. Elle reprit ses pas devant Régina qui attendait.

C'est à ce moment-là que 3 petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

Régina somma à la personne d'entrer et le visage de Mary fit son entrée dans l'entrebâillement.

 **\- J'ai entendu parler, je me suis dit que tu étais réveillée Emma, je t'ai apporté de quoi t'hydrater.**

Mary déposa le verre rempli d'un liquide rosé qui ressemblait fortement à une grenadine, sur le bureau puis posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

 **\- Tu nous as flanqué une de ces trouille !**

 **\- Je vais bien, Mary.**

 **-** **À voir ta tête, on dirait pas ! Tu devrais te reposer.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je vais bien !** Commença à hausser le ton Emma en alternant les regards sur Mary et Régina.

 **\- Bien. Comme tu le sens beauté. Le déjeuner va être prêt. Henry est arrivé, il est avec son beau-père préféré au salon qui l'ennuie déjà !**

 **\- Mary…** Lui intima Régina tout en se lavant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **\- Quoi ? C'était tentant, non ?** Sourit-elle. **Dis, est-ce que je mets un couvert de plus pour toi, Emma ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas très faim.** Répondit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

 **\- Vous devriez manger, Miss Swan.** Dit Régina en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **\- Allez ! Je te mets une assiette ! Tu mangeras ce que tu pourras.**

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça !**

 **\- On te demande pas de parler ou d'écouter, Emma, mais de manger un peu. Tu es pâle, vraiment.** Lui dit Mary, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortir de la chambre sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de dire non.

 **\- Elle a raison.** Confirma Régina en se retournant, regardant une dernière fois Emma. **Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.** Lui dit-elle en lui laissant quelques secondes de réflexion. **Je vous attends en bas. Je vais rejoindre Henry.**

Régina regardait la blonde. Lui demandant par le regard de lui faire confiance. Emma comprenait, elle voulait même être capable d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui sortir tout ce qui faisait qu'elle paniquait. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était qui elle était aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je voudrais appeler ma mère mais… mon téléphone est cassé.**

 **\- Prenez le téléphone fixe dans mon bureau, en bas. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Mais venez manger après. S'il vous plaît.**

Puis elle sorti, laissant Emma figée face à la porte. Face à cette brûlure au fond de ses entrailles, ces sentiments et cette douleur à peine visible. Prise au piège. Elle allait appeler sa mère en premier et réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Régina pour calmer cette tension palpable et son envie soudaine et l'aider et peut-être même de la protéger.

Elle sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les descendre. Elle se faufila à travers le hall d'entrée, entendant les discisions qui allaient bon train. Henry et sa mère riaient de bon cœur.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Régina et fut impressionnée par l'ordre qui y régnait. Elle aperçut plus de livres encore que dans sa chambre pourtant déjà pleine à craquer.

Elle s'installa sur la petite méridienne face à une fenêtre et prit le téléphone qui était posé à côté sur un petit guéridon. Elle composa le numéro puis attendit, la boule au ventre, que sa mère réponde.

 ** _\- Allo ?_**

 **\- Maman ?**

 ** _\- Oh Emma, bon sang, j'essaie de te joindre depuis ce matin !_**

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ? Je pensais te réveiller.**

 ** _\- Comment pourrais-je dormir ? Est-ce que tu as eu mon message ?_**

 **\- Oui. Répondit Emma dont la voix commençait à trembler.**

 ** _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tout va bien, ok ?_**

 **\- Où est Neal ?**

 ** _\- Il va bien, il est en train de dormir._**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il le sait ?**

 ** _\- Non, je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

Emma laissa quelques secondes passer.

 ** _\- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir Emma… Il…_**

 **\- Bien sûr que si je suis inquiète ! Je suis morte de trouille !**

 ** _\- Emily m'a appelée._**

 **\- Oh.** Répondit Emma, surprise.

 ** _\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyée une lettre, est-ce que tu l'as reçue ?_**

Emma se souvint que Mary lui avait dit qu'elle en avait reçu une, justement. Elle devait toujours être posée sur le bureau dans sa chambre.

 **\- Oui, je crois.**

 ** _\- D'accord._**

 **\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Hein ? Dis-moi ?**

 ** _\- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. On le savait que sa sentence était dérisoire. On le savait qu'avec de la bonne conduite, il pourrait…_**

 **\- Oui. Je sais.**

 ** _\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à me répondre, Emma ? Je me suis faite un sang d'encre !_**

 **\- Je suis désolée… Ecoute, je te rappellerai, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux essayer d'en savoir plus ?**

 ** _\- Oui, je vais appeler notre avocat, ne t'inquiète pas._**

 **\- Bonne nuit, maman, essaie de te reposer. Embrasse Neal pour moi, d'accord ? Dis-lui que je l'appellerai très bientôt et qu'il me manque.**

 ** _\- Je lui transmettrai ma chérie. Je t'aime._**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, maman.**

Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

5 ans à essayer d'oublier.

1 seconde à tout se remémorer.

* * *

 **\- J'ai presque fini de retaper la première dépendance ! C'est du travail !** Annonça fièrement Robin.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il faisait tout un laïus sur ses capacités à remettre une dépendance laissée à l'abandon en un endroit éblouissant.

Mary avait enfin servi tous les plats et Régina lui avait demandée de s'assoir avec eux. Elle avait trouvé place juste à côté d'Emma qui elle, était juste en face de la brune.

 **\- Mais j'ai bon espoir de tout terminer rapidement, cet endroit tomberait à l'abandon sans moi !** Ajouta-t-il.

 **\- En même temps, tu as le temps de le faire.** Intervint Henry d'un air désabusé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ?** Demanda Robin.

Régina baissa les yeux pendant que Mary regardait Emma, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Que ce n'est pas pour le temps que tu passes au travail que tu dois te sentir fatigué.**

 **\- Je travaille comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon entreprise fonctionne bien et que je peux déléguer et passer plus de temps à la maison.**

 **\- Mouais…** Finit par répondre Henry, las de devoir écouter ses justifications qui se terminent toutes par une certaine arrogance.

 **\- Comment va Violette ?** Demanda Régina pour faire taire toutes autres questions.

 **\- Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas pu venir, elle révise pour ses examens. Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, les études en priorité.**

 **\- Et toi, le travail ?** Demanda Henry à sa mère.

 **\- Elle travaille trop, comme d'habitude.** Dit Robin en coupant la parole de la brune qui allait répondre, lui jetant un regard noir, empreint de colère.

 **-** **Ça va.** Répondit-elle. **De plus en plus de manuscrits, beaucoup de lecture…**

 **\- Tu devrais mettre Emma à contribution !** Dit Henry en souriant comme s'il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

Régina regarda son fils, surprise. Mais Emma intervint avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que mon niveau d'anglais soit suffisant pour ça.**

 **\- Tu rigoles ! Regarde ! Tu parles de mieux en mieux avec nous !**

 **\- Le parler ne signifie pas en saisir toutes ses nuances lorsqu'il est couché sur du papier.** Répondit Emma en regardant la brune qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

 **\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Tu vas gérer, comme d'habitude, maman.**

Roland, qui était assis à table comme tout le monde, commençait à montrer son impatience depuis déjà quelques minutes sous le regard bouillonnant de son père.

 **\- Roland, pour l'amour du ciel, reste tranquille !**

 **\- Je voudrais aller jouer au ballon avec toi dehors, papa !**

 **\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de jouer au ballon dehors.**

 **\- Papa, s'il te plaît…** Lui intima l'enfant.

Emma fixa son regard sur Régina qui baissait les yeux. Elle semblait pensive. Et elle ne détourna pas son regard d'elle lorsqu'elle remonta son visage pour planter ses pupilles dans les siennes. Et tout à coup, plus aucun bruit ne subsista autour d'elles.

Cette bulle. Si attrayante, si effrayante.

Comme si leur respiration n'existait plus que comme ça. Comme si chaque particule d'air n'osait pénétrer leur poumon qu'en se regardant.

Plus rien. Juste des sons assourdissants d'un père qui ne comprend pas son fils.

Elle se regardaient. Si intensément, vertigineusement.

 **\- Emma ?**

La bulle se brisa quand Henry appela la blonde. Emma fuit cette bulle et revint à la surface.

 **\- Ou... Oui excuse-moi, tu disais ?** Lui dit Emma en regardant Mary qui n'arrivait plus à effacer le gloussement sur son visage. Décidément, elle était les yeux de la maison.

 **\- Je te demandais, à part la lecture et perdre à Mario Kart, tu aimes quoi dans la vie ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose. Ma vie sont les mots.** Répondit-elle en jetant un regard sur Régina qui l'écoutait parler.

 **\- Sortir avec tes amis ? Le ciné ? Les restos ?**

 **\- Pas plus que ça !**

 **\- Je t'emmènerai dans la rue Granville, tu verras, Vancouver de nuit est quelque chose qu'il faut voir !**

 **\- Pourquoi pas…**

 **\- Tu veilleras à ce qu'elle ne perde pas son téléphone…** Intervint Régina.

Presque trop rapidement. Presque trop simplement. Semblant regretter aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais le rire de Mary apaisa le silence pesant.

* * *

Emma s'était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe entourant la marre.

Elle regardait l'eau, calme. Se demandant comment est-ce que tout pouvait se compliquer à ce point. Comment est-ce que toutes ces heures à réfléchir, seule, pouvaient à ce point l'atteindre ?

Solitaire, elle avait toujours préféré rester face à un livre, un coucher de soleil… Ou une marre… Pour pouvoir apporter de la sérénité et des solutions à son esprit divagateur.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était assise, ici, à se demander quoi faire. À se demander comment réagir et comment intervenir dans ce foutu merdier que devenait sa vie.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?**

Emma sursauta, prise au dépourvu, mais n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix rauque qui lui parlait.

 **\- Vous êtes chez vous.** Répondit-elle.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas briser cet instant de repos.**

La blonde regardait au loin, sans répondre. Régina le prit pour un consentement et s'assit dans l'herbe, recroquevillant ses jambes, les entourant de ses bras. Juste à côté d'Emma, la frôlant même dans son geste, ce qui fit frissonner la blonde, mais se cacha bien de le montrer.

 **\- Vous en auriez une pour moi ?**

Emma se tourna vers la brune qui lui désigna sa cigarette entre ses doigts, éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez.** Lui dit Emma en lui tendant une cigarette, puis son briquet.

 **\- Je ne fume pas !** Répondit-elle. **Ou plus.** **Ça fait bien des années que je n'ai plus fumé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée alors.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.**

Emma se retourna et refixa le ciel à nouveau qui était en train de s'assombrir par le soleil couchant. Régina faisant de même.

Pendant quelques minutes, chacune dans ses pensées.

 **\- J'ai perdu le père d'Henry quand il avait 3 ans.**

Emma se retourna rapidement vers Régina. La regarda quelques secondes puis intervint.

 **\- Si vous comptez me raconter ça pour m'obliger à parler à mon tour, ne le faites pas. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Régina.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude la manipulation, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pourrais très bien m'en aller, si vous préférez.**

 **\- Non.** Interjeta Emma, peut-être un peu rapidement, ce qui fit sourire la brune. **Je suis désolée… Pour le père d'Henry…**

 **\- C'était dans une autre vie. Il fera toujours parti de moi mais… c'était il y a longtemps.**

Elles étaient aussi introverties l'une que l'autre. Comment commencer à décrire l'ineffable d'un sentiment quand on en a pas l'habitude ? Elles peinaient tellement… Régina s'arrêta. Ne sachant certainement pas comment continuer, ni pourquoi elle en parlait.

Ne la voyant pas continuer et comprenant que c'était peut-être un exercice pour Régina, aussi difficile que ça le serait pour elle, elle continua.

 **\- De quoi est-il mort ?**

 **\- D'un banal accident de voiture.**

 **\- Oh…**

Que répondre à ça ?

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était il y a longtemps. Henry était petit, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. J'ai tout fait, je l'espère, pour combler le manque d'un père.**

 **\- Il a l'air équilibré et vous aime beaucoup.**

 **\- Autant que moi, je suppose.**

Emma regardait Régina fixer le ciel, les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître.

 **\- Il vous aime bien, vous savez.** Lui dit la brune, la faisant sourire.

 **\- Tout ça parce qu'il m'a battu à Mario Kart.** Lui répondit la blonde, la faisant sourire, tout autant.

Et ce silence. Qui devenait de moins en moins pesant lorsque plus un mot n'était échangé entre elles. Laissant même Emma penser que leur mutisme était empreint de tant de mots indicibles.

 **\- J'ai un frère, Neal, qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Un accident aussi, je suppose.**

Ce fut autour de Régina de la regarder.

 **\- Vous supposez ?** Lui répondit-elle.

 **\- Quand un homme provoque ça délibérément, est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça un accident ?**

 **\- Je suppose que non. Il s'agirait plutôt d'un acte intentionnel et non d'un accident.**

 **\- Tout comme un kidnapping ?**

 **\- Tout comme un kidnapping… Miss Swan…** Lui priait-elle.

 **\- Emma ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler Emma ?** Lui répondit-elle nerveusement.

Régina resta muette. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Peut-être trop familier ? Peut-être trop entreprenant ?**

 **\- Non... je…**

 **\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais me livrer à une personne qui ne m'appelle même pas par mon prénom ?**

 **\- Emma.**

Et ce fut au tour de la blonde de ne pas s'y attendre, pensant se battre pendant des semaines pour avoir la chance d'entendre Régina prononcer son prénom.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Continuez.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Emily Bronté disait « Si vide d'espoir est le monde du dehors que deux fois plus précieux m'est le monde du dedans. » Je suis sûre que votre passion pour les mots vous donnera la possibilité de lire entre les lignes.**

Emma se mit à scruter Régina, comme si se détacher d'elle pouvait l'empêcher de respirer. Comme si elle la suppliait de ne pas poser d'autres questions tout en comprenant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

À demi-mots. Tout n'était dit qu'à demi-mots. Incapables, l'une comme l'autre, de se dévoiler sans avoir peur.

 **\- Je vais rentrer. Je commence à avoir un peu froid.** Dit Régina, sortant Emma de sa paralysie rétinienne.

 **\- Je rentre aussi.**

Elles se levèrent dans le silence de la nuit déjà légèrement installée. Et rentrèrent, côte à côte. Une fois passé le pas de la porte, Emma commença à monter les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une journée bien éprouvante. Ne voyant pas Régina la suivre, elle se stoppa et se retourna.

 **\- Vous ne montez pas ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, faisant écho dans le hall du salon vide, tout comme le reste de la maison semblait être.

 **\- Non, j'ai du travail.**

 **\- Vous osez donner raison à Robin ?** Lui demanda Emma en gloussant à peine.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle en souriant, **bonne nuit Miss Sw.. Emma.** Lui dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Rougissant presque.

Emma en fit tout autant, ne réussissant pas à contenir ses yeux débordants d'envie face à la femme devant elle.

 **\- Bonne nuit Régina.** Lui répondit-elle en essayant de lâcher son regard, ce que fit la brune, quelques secondes après avant d'aller faire claquer la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Emma était allongée dans son lit depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Elle semblait lire, à première vue. Du moins, son livre ouvert devant elle pouvait le faire croire. Et pourtant, même si tout semblait serein dans cette pièce… Emma bouillait. Emma était découragée.

Allongée dans son lit, elle avait fini par se mettre en tenue pour dormir, espérant mettre à profit ces heures de calme pour reposer ses neurones endoloris.

Tout était allé si vite. Sans le voir venir. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Et elle pensait à Régina. À sa main qui avait frôlé la sienne quand elle s'était assise à ses côtés. À cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait sentie s'assoir à ses côtés dans l'espoir qu'elle se livre un peu… Juste un peu. Et à cette façon qu'elle avait eu quand Régina lui avait ouvert son cœur.

Puis la colère. Quand, par trop de rapprochements incontrôlés l'avaient conduite à fuir. Comme à chaque fois. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner autant pour tout reprendre après.

Emma sentit toutes les parcelles de son corps réagir à ses actes inavoués. Et avant même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle se leva d'un bon, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un shorty, puis sortie de sa chambre. Comme obéissant à une force invisible qui avait du courage pour elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Régina où elle savait qu'elle était encore, ne l'ayant pas entendue remonter pour aller se coucher.

Elle frappa quelques petits coups faiblement. Et attendit.

Elle entendit le cliquetis de la poignée qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Et le visage de la brune apparaître.

 **\- Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que…**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Emma força la porte et Régina par la même occasion. Elle entra sans vergogne en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, devant une Régina dépourvue de réaction. Peut-être, trop de précipitation.

Emma se saisi du bras de Régina, ni violemment mais certainement pas tendrement.

Elle la plaqua contre la porte du bureau puis colla son corps au sien.

 **\- Ne faites pas ça.** Lui intima la brune.

 **\- Alors empêchez moi.** Répondit Emma.

Elle se toisèrent quelques secondes mais Emma ne vit rien dans le regarde Régina qui pouvait la supplier d'arrêter. Au contraire. Elle sentit toutes les vibrations dans son corps qui n'appelaient que le sien.

Alors elle suivit son instinct et toutes ses heures à espérer ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à sentir le souffle de Régina sur ses joues. Puis ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes, livrant une bataille sans faille.

Et Régina répondait, désespérément. Etouffant même un gémissement sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Puis un autre… Et encore un dernier quand Emma engagea sa langue dans cette fameuse bataille, caressant celle de la brune.

Régina avait les bras statiques, le long de son corps, perdus dans toutes ces émotions entre le connu du désir et l'inconnu d'une situation si peu familière. Mais poussée par l'envie, elle tenta d'enserrer Emma dans ses bras, par la taille. Avant que la blonde ne les prenne pour les plaquer contre la porte, au-dessus de sa tête.

Les gémissements couvraient le silence de la nuit effaçant la douleur d'un feu devenu trop grand dans leur ventres.

Les mains d'Emma descendirent de chaque côté, traçant un trait sur les bras toujours levés de Régina. Et continuant sur son buste, frôlant ses seins au passage. Jusqu'à atterrir sur sa taille.

Poussée encore par ses envies, elle sortit la chemise de la brune de son pantalon, si bien taillé, si bien apprêté. Mais Régina la stoppa, se dégageant du baiser.

 **\- Emma, je…**

Elles se regardaient. Traversant ensemble les trous d'airs d'un vol tumultueux.

 **\- Quoi ? Vous voulez que j'arrête ?** Lui dit-elle en la défiant.

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile…** Répondit Régina en baissant ses bras pour les poser sur ceux d'Emma.

 **\- Bien sûr que ça l'est.** Lui dit Emma, passant ses mains sous la chemise, sortie du pantalon. **Vous n'avez qu'à dire stop et j'arrête.** Continuant de remonter ses mains jusqu'à buter sur son soutien-gorge. **Est-ce que vous voulez que j'arrête ?** Approchant son visage de son cou. **Parce que vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire.** Passant sa langue sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. **Et j'obéirai**. Donnant un autre coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille. **Mais j'ai bien l'impression…** Remontant ses mains sur le soutien-gorge. **Que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie.** Prenant en coupe les seins et appuyant dessus avec la paume de sa main.

Régina poussa un gémissement loin d'être silencieux, regardant Emma et se battant contre elle-même pour ne pas céder. Ou du moins, pas trop vite.

Et pour sonner le glas de cette torture psychologique, elle se jeta sur les lèvres d'Emma. À son tour, engageant un baiser fiévreux que rien n'aurait pu arrêter.

Emma continua alors son ascension.

Elle mit sa jambe entre celles de la brune, la collant contre son entre-jambe tout en remontant le soutien-gorge pour poser délicatement ses mains sur les seins nus et bouillants. Et Régina entremêla ses doigts dans la crinière blonde et bouclée.

Elles s'embrassaient. Comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter. Comme si tout était un rêve et que le réveil, douloureux, pouvait se transformer en une bouffée d'air.

Indispensable. Inévitable.

Emma roula les tétons de Régina sous ses doigts pendant que Régina se dégagea à nouveau des lèvres d'Emma pour aller souffler bruyamment dans son cou. Presqu'incontrôlablement.

Mais ne cherchant pas à quitter l'étreinte de la blonde.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Robin se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

 **\- Régina, tu es encore dans ton bureau ? Tu viens te coucher, bon sang ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?**

Elles s'arrêtèrent, figées, l'une contre l'autre. Se regardant comme deux voleuses prises en flagrant délit.

Régina quitta les bras d'Emma en remettant aussi vite que possible son soutien-gorge et sa chemise correctement.

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite.** Cria-t-elle avant que Robin n'ait l'idée de rentrer dans son bureau.

Elle regarda Emma, silencieuse, inconfortable.

Puis sortie de la pièce. Et elle resta seule. Silencieuse et toute aussi inconfortable.


	9. Aspiration

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Pour commencer : réponse aux guests :_

 _Dabou : Addictif ? A ce point ?_

 _Guest : Sarcasme bien ressenti... :)  
_

 _D'ailleurs, un Guest m'a dit que j'étais pas super sympa de parler de Robin dans les Fics SQ parce que Lana avait dit de ne pas le faire, est-ce que quelqu'un peut en dire plus ou est-ce que ce Guest boit ?_

 _Ensuite... Hum... Wow ! 100 followers ? Est-ce qu'on est le 1er avril ? WoW ! Realy ?  
_

 _Hum... Merci, vraiment beaucoup. Merci pour vos reviews, encore et encore, je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

 _Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai dû encooooooore vous frustrer...! Attendez de voir cette fin de chapitre ! Mouahahhaha... Hum. Pardon._

 _Breeeef, je sais que vous attendez de lire la suite avec impatiente... M ? Pas M ? Rhaaa... Question qui tue ! Et vous vous dites, bordel, arrête de nous écrire autant, on s'en fout et laisse nous lire le chapitre! Mh... Je comprends._

 _Juste à titre informatif : J'ai eu mes mots pour le défi [que je viens d'appeler "Reginallaby", je trouve que c'est pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses auteure associée ?] Bref, j'ai déjà commencé à bosser dessus ! Il devrait être en ligne dans 2 prochaines semaines. Comment ça c'est pas une fourchette mais une fourche comme délai ?_

 _/!\ Scène trash ... Non, y a juste un peu de vomi.. Ouais, certaines personnes y sont très sensibles... /!\_

 _Allez, Enjoy les loulous et encore merci pour votre soutien indéfectible. Ah et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs !  
_

* * *

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle entendait les talons de Régina claquer dans le couloir. S'éloignant. Éloignant avec elle tout espoir de sentir à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle se tourna. Regarda tout autour d'elle et vit la petite lumière du bureau allumée. Elle s'y dirigea pour l'éteindre mais aperçu le stylo plume de la brune encore ouvert, posé sur un papier blanc rempli d'annotations. Puis s'assit dans son fauteuil de bureau.

Elle se dit que Régina avait dû tout poser comme ça lorsqu'elle avait entendu Emma frapper à la porte.

Elle referma le stylo plume, puis éteignit la lumière. Restant dans le noir complet, laissant battre son cœur dans une vitesse effrénée et soutenue. Statique. Essayant de faire le vide de toutes pensées.

Et repensa à Mary.

 _« Ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus. »_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas se laisser faire ? Ou est-ce que, au contraire, elle était en train de perdre toute chance ?

Emma se releva du fauteuil puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du bureau, à tâtons.

Elle atteignit la porte qu'elle ouvra sans difficultés, puis la passa. Elle regarda l'immensité de la pièce qui faisait face à son cœur étriqué. Enserré par la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Régina.

Elle referma la porte puis se dirigea vers le salon qu'elle traversa, puis monta les escaliers. Elle longeait toutes les pièces qui la menaient dans sa chambre, toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres. Toutes témoins des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Emma sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Ella marchait à pas lents, rasant presque les murs.

A la limite de l'asphyxie quand elle aperçut, au bout du couloir, la lumière éteinte de la chambre de Régina. Un éternel recommencement. Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle aille elle-même chercher ses propres douleurs ?

Elle rebroussa chemin pour aller dans sa chambre.

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle essuya ses larmes et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

Et revit chaque seconde écoulée lorsque son corps était collé contre celui de Régina. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à en devenir folle. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent tout seuls pour échapper, finalement, à l'utopie.

Quand ses yeux furent ouverts, ils se plantèrent sur le bureau en face du lit.

Elle imaginait Régina, assise, penchée sur ses papiers, les lunettes sur le bout du nez. Tellement concentrée…

Elle cligna des paupières puis ne vit qu'un siège vide à leur réouverture.

Vide.

Elle se leva pour s'en approcher. Espérant quoi au final ? Se sentir plus proche d'elle ? Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait se sentir proche d'un être qui était autant présent qu'absent ?

Et d'un coup, elle se figea.

Elle vit l'enveloppe. Cette fameuse enveloppe que Mary avait déposée. Cette lettre qui venait d'Emily, comme sa mère l'en avait informée.

Elle se colla au bureau puis prit l'enveloppe de sa main. Et une foule d'émotions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Un enchevêtrement de rires et de souffrances. Une boule dans le ventre lui apparut avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après toutes ses années, elle lui écrivait ? Pour dire quoi ?

Emma savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir l'enveloppe pour le savoir. Mais elle était incapable de le faire. Comme tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de faire l'inévitable rapprochement entre elle et lui. Elle qui revenait vers elle pour on ne sait quelle raison. Lui qui sortait de prison, laissant passer des tonnes d'interrogations.

Elle tatillonna la lettre et la regarda sous tous ses angles. Sans l'ouvrir.

* * *

 ** _\- On devrait y réfléchir._**

 ** _\- Emily, c'est tout réfléchit._**

 ** _\- Non, tu ne t'es même pas posée la question cinq minutes._**

 ** _\- Je ne peux pas partir._**

 ** _\- Ta mère s'occupera très bien de Neal !_**

 ** _\- Mon père n'est même pas encore mort que tu le mets déjà un pied dans la tombe ?_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Emma, tu le sais ! Je te demande juste de reconsidérer la question._**

 ** _\- Quand il sera parti, hum ? Ma mère ne pourra jamais s'occuper de lui toute seule !_**

 ** _\- Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour autant !_**

 ** _\- Autant ? C'est mon frère Emily !_**

 ** _\- Mais il te rappelle sans arrêt ton passé !_**

 _Emma se figea. La regarda, les yeux ronds, observant._

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça…_**

 ** _\- Mais tu l'as dit._** _Lui répondit Emma en baissant le visage._

 ** _\- Emma, ma puce, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser…_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu blesses ! Mais Neal ! Il n'est pas un résumé d'une agression ! Il n'est pas juste un fauteuil roulant et incapable de marcher à nouveau ! Il n'est pas que ça et toi, tu ne cesses de le voir que comme ça !_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas vrai…_** _Répondit Emily, penaude._

 ** _\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Comment peux-tu penser que, sous prétexte qu'il soit incapable de marcher, je puisse l'abandonner ? Il est mon frère, il n'est pas un fardeau ! On est du même sang, on est du même berceau, de la même planète !_** _*_

 ** _\- Je suis désolée, Emma. Mais, tu es sa sœur, justement, pas sa mère, ce n'est pas à toi de gérer tout ça… Non, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je pense à toi en disant ça. Ton…_** _Emily hésita avant de continuer lorsqu'elle vit toute la colère dans les yeux d'Emma. **Ton avenir doit être loin de tout ce qui te fait penser à ce qu'il t'est arrivé.**_

 ** _\- En me remettant ça sur le tapis dès que tu peux ?_**

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas juste ! Je t'ai aidée du mieux que j'ai pu._**

 ** _\- Je ne dis pas le contraire et je t'en remercierai jamais assez. Mais ma vie est ici. Si tu veux partir, ce sera sans moi._**

 ** _\- Je suis sûre que Neal dirait la même chose… Qu'il ne veut que ton bien._**

 ** _\- Je t'interdit de parler pour lui ! Jamais personne ne parlera pour lui tant qu'il ne pourra pas le faire lui-même._** _Lui dit Emma, pleine de ressentiments._

 ** _\- Combien de temps ça va durer ?_**

 ** _\- Il prendra le temps qu'il voudra. Il est libre. Il est grand. Quand il voudra parler, il le fera._**

 ** _\- Et s'il ne le fait jamais ?_**

 _Emma regarda Emily, les yeux humides par les larmes._

 ** _\- Alors on attendra. Encore et encore. Mais je ne partirai pas d'ici. Quelles que soient les conséquences. Ma vie, c'est lui._**

 ** _\- Bien plus que moi ?_**

 ** _\- Ne me demande jamais de choisir, Emily._** _Lui dit-elle, la voix blessée._

 ** _\- Non, bien sûr._** _Répondit-elle calmement. **Non. Alors nous resterons là**._

 ** _\- Je ne veux pas briser ta carrière. Si tu penses qu'elle est là-bas, alors va._**

 ** _\- Non, je ne veux pas te quitter._** _Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. **Jamais.**_

* * *

Emma regardait l'enveloppe. Son _« jamais »_ encore gravé dans le creux de son âme.

Et Neal… Qu'elle avait fini par abandonner en venant ici. Elle revoit encore sa mère la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que ça n'avait rien d'un abandon, qu'elle devait penser à son avenir, que l'anglais est une langue nécessaire… Mais cette sensation d'abandon de ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis son arrivée.

Les yeux rivés sur cette enveloppe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas décidé d'ouvrir, Emma fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits sourds. Elle posa l'enveloppe en reconnaissant le timbre de la voix de Roland pour se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

Elle arriva dans la chambre de l'enfant et le découvrit en train de geindre, transpirant.

 **\- Roland, est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Emma s'approcha jusqu'à s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et n'obtenant aucune réponse. Juste quelques grognements.

En s'asseyant, elle découvrit que l'enfant avait rendu son repas de la veille au pied du lit.

Inquiète, elle tenta de le réveiller.

 **\- Roland ! Hey, bonhomme, réveille-toi !**

Roland sorti de sa léthargie en ouvrant faiblement les yeux. Bougeant à peine.

 **\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

 **\- Non…** Annonça t'il doucement.

 **\- Tu as mal quelque part ?**

 **\- Au ventre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Emma se retourna et aperçu Mary sur le pas de la porte.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il est malade, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.**

Mary s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de Roland.

 **\- Seigneur, il est brûlant. Je vais réveiller ses parents.**

 **\- Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire ?** Demanda Emma, toujours fustigée d'images entre elle et Régina.

 **\- Oui, il est brûlant, Emma, je reviens.**

 **\- OK…** Elle retourna son attention sur le petit qui avait l'air de s'être à nouveau assoupi. Lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Ça va aller, bonhomme.

Elle regarda le petit dormir dans un sommeil agité. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front.

Et prit un morceau de drap légèrement tombé par terre pour essuyer toutes les gouttes.

 **-** **Ça va aller, on va s'occuper de toi…**

 **\- Roland ?** Entendit Emma alors que Robin arrivait dans la chambre.

 **\- Il s'est endormi.**

 **\- Oh merde !** Cri a-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut, au pied du lit, le reste de son repas. **Oh putain, non là je peux pas !** Aboya-t-il en posant sa main sur la bouche comme pour réfréner son haut-le-cœur.

Puis il sorti de la pièce laissant Emma sans voix. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers l'enfant et tut toute la rancœur qu'elle sentait en ce moment même.

Mais Régina arriva en courant auprès d'elle, posant sa main sur le front de l'enfant qui dormait à point fermé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans ma chambre et je l'ai entendu gémir alors je suis venue. Je l'ai réveillé et il m'a juste dit qu'il avait mal au ventre avant de s'endormir à nouveau.**

La brune posa à son tour la main sur le front de Roland puis plissa les yeux.

 **\- Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital, je pense que c'est plus prudent.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Je peux venir avec vous, si vous voulez.**

Et avant que Régina ait pu répondre, Robin la coupa dans son élan, alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce à pas feutrés.

 **\- Non merci, Emma, Roland a besoin de ses deux parents.**

Le souffle d'Emma se stoppa dans la seconde, regardant Robin avec antipathie. Puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Régina qui évitait le sien au possible.

Toutes ces heures à s'occuper de Roland, toutes ces heures à jouer, lire, rire et parler. Pendant que lui retapait des dépendances, fuyant son rôle paternel.

Emma abdiqua. Elle avait beau s'en occuper plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce, elle n'en demeurait que sa « nounou ». Du moins, elle n'était vue que comme ça.

Elle regarda encore la brune qui s'évertuait à mettre un manteau au petit endormi.

Et avant qu'elle ne réussisse, Emma se leva du lit, regarda une dernière fois Roland en déposant un baiser sur son front toujours aussi brûlant, puis sortit de la pièce. Devant la brune qui avait enfin levé le visage pour la regarder partir.

Et la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre, c'est Robin pleurnicher...

 **\- … gonfler d'y passer toute la nuit…**

Et Régina se taire. Encore. Et toujours.

* * *

 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** Lui demanda Mary alors qu'elle arrivait à ses côtés dans la cuisine.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Un café ?**

 **\- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.** Répondit Emma alors que Mary commençait à s'afférer en cuisine.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'autres choses ?**

 **\- Non, merci.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Emma, tenant de cacher le réel de ses émotions.

Perdue, triste, presque apeurée. Elle tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit, blessée par les mots de Robin. Elle réussissait presque à lui trouver des excuses.

Est-ce qu'il était inquiet ? Et pourquoi Régina n'avait rien dit ? Est-ce qu'elle était d'accord avec lui ?

 **-** **Ça fait 3 heures qu'ils sont partis, les urgences…** Intervint Mary, sortant Emma de ses reflexions.

 **\- C'est partout pareil.**

 **\- Ne le prends pas pour toi.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- La manière dont Robin t'a répondu. Il est assez crétin sur les bords.** Sourit-elle.

 **\- Ouais… Pas que sur les bords.** Répondit Emma en saisissant la tasse de café que lui tendait Mary.

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'il est reconnaissant pour ce que tu fais pour son fils.**

 **\- Pour ce que ça change.** Répondit-elle, pensive.

 **\- J'espère que Roland va bien.**

 **\- Je l'espère aussi.** Répondit Emma.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il a lui aussi vomi ?** Gloussa Mary.

Emma la regarda puis sourit à son tour.

 **\- Le roi du bricolo peut pas être doué partout ! Il a raison finalement de rester dans sa dépendance !** Riait Mary.

Emma demeurait silencieuse. Tourmentée. Mary la regardait. Impuissante.

 **\- Tu crois que plus il y a de muscles, moins il y a de cerveau ?** Tenta Mary dans l'espoir d'amuser la blonde qui regardait dans le vide.

 **\- Surement…** Répondit-elle, préoccupée.

 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui et retourne te coucher. Demain est un autre jour.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Mary.** Dit Emma alors qu'elle se levait de la chaise haute, se trouvant devant l'ilot central.

Emma prit la direction des escaliers, suivie de Mary qui éteignait les lumières au fur et à mesure de leur passage. Elles montèrent les escaliers puis regagnèrent chacune leur chambre respective.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit. Puis repensa à la veille. Et si le pas qu'elle avait réussi à faire envers Régina venait de se briser ? Elle regardait le ciel à travers les carreaux. Puis sombras dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Emma se réveilla brusquement quand elle entendit de cris venant du bas.

Elle poussa la couette, posée sur son corps pour se dégager lentement, mi endormie, mi soucieuse de ce qui se passait en bas. Les cris paraissaient lointains mais reconnu parfaitement le timbre de la voix de Robin.

Elle sorti de sa chambre et traversa le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, qu'elle commença à descendre.

En tendant l'oreille.

 **\- … Rends pas compte !** **Ça aurait pu être pire…**

Elle continua son avancement vers la cuisine. Entendant Mary bafouiller. Puis Robin reprendre le dessus.

 **\- .. Aucune excuse !...**

Plus elle s'approchait de la pièce, plus les mots devenaient clairs.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Robin, je ne comprends pas, vraiment…** Tenta de se justifier Mary.

 **\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Il aurait pu lui arriver pire !**

Entendit Emma alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant contre la porte de la cuisine, regardant Mary, penaude, les yeux baissés et légèrement boursoufflés.

Emma découvrait une Mary qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusque-là. Elle qui semblait toujours enclin à sourire, elle qui ne paraissait jamais faiblir.

Emma porta son regard vers Robin qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, passant et repassant devant la cuisinière qui restait statique, les mains derrière les dos.

Alors que Robin, en furie, hurlait.

 **\- Tu as intérêt à ce que ça ne se reproduise jamais, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Parce que si c'est le cas, jamais tu n'auras le loisir de remettre les pieds dans cette cuisine, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

 **\- Robin !**

La voix de Régina claqua comme un coup de fouet dans toute cette agitation.

La brune s'approcha de Robin dans une démarche féline.

Emma la regarda avancer, le regard menaçant, vers Robin.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre de douleurs au passage de Régina devant elle, laissa une traînée de parfum pénétrer ses poumons, revivant encore leur échange du bureau, cessant de respirer.

Comment est-ce qu'une seule personne pouvait avoir un tel effet sur elle ?

 **\- Premièrement, je te prierai de faire moins de bruit, ton fils dort !** Dit Régina, sortant Emma de sa pensée charnelle **. Et dans un second temps, je te prierai aussi, de t'adresser à Mary sur un autre ton que celui-là !**

 **\- C'est de sa faute !**

 **\- De sa faute ? C'est une intoxication alimentaire !** **Ça peut venir de partout et nulle part à la fois ! Mary n'est pas responsable des produits qu'elle achète ou des cochonneries que Roland peut manger à la cantine et encore moins celles qu'il mange dans la forêt !**

Robin cessa de parler, regardant Régina qui ne cédait pas, qui ne baissait pas le regard.

Emma sentit une vague de désir pour cette femme qui osait, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, répondre, brisant toute chance de tranquillité pour le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine. Et même plus.

 **\- Elle aurait pu faire attention.** Répondit Robin dans un ton presque inaudible.

 **\- Attention ? Il me semble que si tu avais un peu plus de considération pour ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, tu remarquerais peut-être à quel point Mary et Emma sont celles qui font le plus attention à Roland dans cette maison !**

Robin regarda Régina, surpris de cet affront. Puis posa son regard sur Emma et Mary qui assistaient à cette scène.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? On devrait continuer cette conversation ailleurs.**

 **\- J'ai terminé cette conversation, Robin, Tu ne parles plus jamais comme ça à Mary, point.** Répondit Régina, clôturant, effectivement la conversation.

Robin sonda un à un tous les visages présents. Puis se sentant seul face à l'assemblée, sorti de la pièce le pas lourd. En grognant.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Mary ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Oui, merci Régina.**

 **\- De rien.**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sans que personne n'ose bouger.

Emma regardait Régina, les yeux clos, posée contre le montant de la porte.

 **\- Je.. je vais m'occuper du jardin.** Annonça soudainement Mary avant de s'enfuir sans attendre quelconque réponse.

 **\- Je vais prendre ma journée et veiller sur Roland. Vous pouvez prendre la vôtre aussi.** Dit Régina, posant son regard sur celui d'Emma.

 **\- Je le ferai, Régina. Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne prenez pas votre journée.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée.**

 **\- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'en ai envie.**

Régina hésita. Emma la regardait, suppliant la brune. Juste un geste, juste un mot. Faire quelque chose.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?** Demande Emma priant que Régina comprenne ses intentions.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Emma.** Répondit-elle, brisant tout espoir en Emma d'avancer.

 **\- J'ai au moins réussi à avoir mon prénom.** Ajouta-t-elle, souriant, comme pour dissimuler toute trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

Régina la regarda, encore, intensément. Créant à nouveau leur bulle protectrice et leur moment qui ne faisait qu'accroître des sentiments déjà trop envahissants.

Puis brisa le silence.

 **\- Plus tard, Emma. Je vais aller travailler et tenter de ne pas rentrer trop tard.**

 **\- Bien. Je vais aller voir Roland, alors.**

 **\- Appelez-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?** Supplia la brune.

 **\- D'accord.**

Emma ajouta ce petit mot, triste, baissant les yeux puis se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers.

Etouffant. Ne se souvenant plus du tout, comment faire pour respirer sans elle.

* * *

 ** _\- Neal ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_**

 _Emma se trouvait devant son frère, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, respirant grâce à des machines. Emma regardait chaque fil qui traversait de part et d'autre le corps de son frère, inerte._

 ** _\- Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, Emma._** _Suppliait Gabrielle, la mère d'Emma._

 ** _\- Je veux rester près de lui._**

 _Gabrielle était assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de Neal. Emma, elle, était assise sur le lit, juste à côté de son frère._

 ** _\- Je veux savoir pourquoi…_**

 ** _\- Emma…_**

 ** _\- Maman ! S'il te plaît !_** _Coupa-t-elle sa mère._

 ** _\- Non… Tu n'es pas prête._**

 ** _\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de me dire si je le suis ou pas. Arrête de décider pour moi, je ne suis plus une enfant !_**

 _? Se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille, prenant entre ses mains le visage tuméfié de la blonde._

 ** _\- Tu seras toujours mon bébé. VOUS serez toujours mes bébés…_** _Dit-elle en regardant ses enfants à tour de rôle._

 ** _\- Maman… Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir._**

 _Gabrielle prit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes._

 ** _\- Les coups ont détruit sa colonne vertébrale._**

 _Face au silence d'Emma, sa mère s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de digérer ces informations. Si tant est qu'on puisse réellement les digérer._

 ** _\- Il ne…_** _Commença Emma, sans réussir à terminer._

 ** _\- Non, il ne pourra plus._**

 ** _\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres… séquelles ?_** _Demanda Emma, paniquée._

 ** _\- Tant qu'il est dans le coma, on ne peut pas savoir. On doit attendre qu'il soit conscient pour vérifier tout ça._**

 ** _\- Est-ce… est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?_**

 ** _\- Ses signes vitaux sont encourageants. Mais tu sais toi et moi que nous devons garder espoir._**

 _Emma baissa la tête et se laissa envahir de larmes._

 ** _\- Tu n'es pas fautive, Emma, arrête de te flageller comme ça._**

 ** _\- J'aurais dû le défendre…_**

 ** _\- Arrête ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se passer ça, point._**

 _Emma s'approcha de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras, étouffant les gémissements de douleurs qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps dans cette embrassade._

 ** _\- Mais on sera là pour lui quand il se réveillera. Et on l'aimera tout autant. Et on ne l'abandonnera pas. D'accord, ma puce ?_**

 _Emma se défit des bras de sa mère, leva à nouveau le visage et la regarda, trouvant tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Trouvant tout l'amour qui l'aiderait à surmonter tout ça._

 _Encore une fois, si tant est qu'on le puisse un jour._

* * *

 **\- Emma ?**

La blonde se leva brusquement, sortie de ses songes brutalement.

 **\- Hm ?** Réussi-t-elle uniquement à prononcer en voyant Régina devant elle.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.** Répondit la blonde, se resituant dans la chambre du petit Roland, endormie à côté de lui.

 **\- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je vais prendre le relais.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes finalement pas partie travailler ?**

 **\- Je viens de revenir, j'ai pris mon après-midi. Il dort depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Non, une heure à peine.**

 **\- Je vais le laisser dormir encore un peu.** Dit-elle, sondant la fièvre du petit garçon en touchant son front. **Sa fièvre redescend un peu. Vous avez déjeuné ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Descendez avec moi, Mary a préparé une tarte avant de partir.**

 **\- Partir ?** Demanda Emma en suivant Régina qui quittait la chambre.

 **\- Je lui ai dit de prendre quelques heures pour elle. Elle ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard.** Dit la brune en refermant la porte de Roland après avoir laissé sortir Emma. **Et vous devriez en faire autant.**

 **\- C'est très gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sortir. J'ai surtout besoin de parler avec vous.**

 **\- Emma… Ce n'est pas le moment.** Répondit-elle, précédant Emma qui descendait les marches pour rejoindre la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

Emma attrapa le bras de Régina à la volée, planta son regard rempli d'assurance dans celui de la brune.

 **\- Ce ne le sera jamais si vous ne lui en donnez aucune importance.**

Régina la fixa. Ou plutôt, la dévora.

Et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, les frôlant plus qu'autre chose.

La blonde, surprise, ne mit pas seconde pour fermer les yeux sur la douceur des lèvres de la brune et tenter de l'approfondir. Elle ne sentit même pas les larmes sur ses joues qui commençaient à couler.

Inévitables. Nécessaires et douloureuses larmes. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Comme pour exprimer la délivrance et le besoin qu'elle avait de ces lèvres.

Mais Régina stoppa le baiser, se recula en même temps qu'elle se défaisait de l'emprise d'Emma sur son bras.

 **\- Plus tard, Emma.**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la brune s'en allait, rejoignant la cuisine.

Emma se remit en marche et la suivit. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, Henry s'y trouvait.

 **\- Salut Emma !**

 **\- Bonjour Henry, comment vas-tu ?**

\- **Ça va ! J'attends que Roland se réveille pour lui coller une raclée à Mario Kart ! Comment il va ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

 **\- Sa fièvre descend. Il va aller mieux.** Répondit Régina alors qu'elle servait un morceau de tarte, sortie du four, dans une assiette qu'elle déposa devant Emma.

 **\- Ok, bon, c'est déjà ça.**

 **\- Vous devriez manger, je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier soir.**

Emma la regarda. Se demandant depuis quand la brune avait une attitude protectrice envers elle. Régina était de dos à son fils mais face à elle, l'obligeant à manger. La blonde se pencha légèrement vers la droite pour regarder Henry, face à elle, qui souriait.

Tout était dit en silence.

 **\- Tu devrais manger, Emma !** Ajouta-t-il en gloussant, **sinon maman pas contente !**

 **\- Henry !** Reprit Régina en le fixant. **On se passera de tes commentaires !**

 **\- Oui, mamaaaannnn… Mary n'avait pas tort, alors !**

 **\- N'écoute pas tout ce que dit Mary ! Elle a la langue bien trop pendue.** Lui répondit-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui.

 **\- A propos de quoi ?** Intervint Emma qui ne feignait de ne pas comprendre la tournure de la conversation.

Henry éclata de rire.

 **\- Le rouge de vos joues prouve le contraire.** Continua t-il alors que la brune restait dos à Emma.

 **\- Henry, viens avec moi, Emma a certainement plein de choses à faire.**

Et sans un mot ni un regard pour la blonde, elle prit le bras de son fils pour l'emmener en dehors de la cuisine, laissant Emma totalement éberluée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Non, elle n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Rien d'autre que se souvenir de la douceur des lèvres de Régina. Rien d'autre que le manque de ses bras. Rien d'autre que les sous-entendus d'Henry.

Et si ?

* * *

 **\- Alors, p'tit monstre ! T'as voulu faire l'intéressant ?**

 **\- C'est pas drôle !** Ronchonna l'enfant, **j'ai encore trop mal au ventre !**

 **-** **Ça va passer, morveux !** **Bon alors, on se fait une autre course ? Ou tu veux jouer à autre chose ?**

 **\- OUIIIII ! On a cas se faire un Monopoly tous les 3 ?**

Emma regardait Henry et Roland, chacun leur tour. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé les jeux de sociétés, ses jeux d'enfants s'apparentaient surtout à la lecture de livres que ses parents possédaient par milliers. Un peu comme ici.

 **\- Emma ?** Demanda Henry en sortant la blonde de ses pensées.

 **\- Il va falloir m'apprendre !**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas jouer au Monopoly, Emma ?** Demanda Roland avec des grosses bien ouvertes.

 **\- Eh non !** Sourit-elle.

Et pendant qu'Henry allait cherchait la boîte du jeu en haut de l'armoire de Roland, la sonnette de la porte principale retentit.

 **\- Ahhh ! Ça doit être violette ! Enfin !**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour pas savoir jouer au Monopoly ?** Demanda Roland, effaré.

 **\- Eh bien, je n'en avais pas chez moi, alors c'est compliqué de savoir y jouer !**

 **\- Et t'avais pas d'amis qui pouvaient te le prêter ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, bonhomme. Je préférais rester dans ma chambre avec mes livres.**

 **\- Beurk. Tu devais t'ennuyer !** Dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Même pas !**

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la foulée.

Régina apparu dans l'ouverture et planta son regard aussitôt dans celui d'Emma.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et chercha ses mots.

Mais ses yeux reflétaient de la colère. Jamais elle n'avait senti autant d'animosité dans leur échange. Et pourtant… Combien de fois elles s'étaient contemplées ?

Régina referma la bouche et reprit toute la constance nécessaire à une telle femme.

Et s'élança.

 **\- Miss Swan, votre… Soit disant « passé » est ici**. Agrémenta-t-elle sa phrase de guillemets avec ses doigts.

 **\- Excusez-moi ?** Demanda Emma, notant par-dessus tout le retour du Miss Swan. Agressif.

 **\- Une certaine Emily vous demande.**

Emma ouvrit la bouche. Et ferma les yeux. Et souhaita ne jamais avoir été ici à cet instant.

 _« - Qui est Emily ? Vous parlez dans votre sommeil._

 _\- Du passé. »_

* * *

* Il n'y a que quelques mots, mais je me suis inspirée de la chanson "Jumelle" de Lynda Lemay, un chef-d'œuvre, cette chanson. **  
**


	10. Désir

_Coucou les loulous !  
_

 _Je vais prendre quelques lignes (j'en suis désolée et vous pouvez sauter sur le chapitre si vous ne souhaitez pas lire, je le comprends :)) pour répondre à certaines questions, pour essayer d'éclaircir certaines choses. Ma façon d'écrire peut-être un peu compliquée à comprendre car c'est beaucoup de lecture entre les lignes, j'en suis consciente._

 _\- Henry et Mary qui spéculent : Oui, d'ailleurs, dans ma tête, je ne sais pas si je le retranscris bien, ils spéculent plus qu'ils n'en parlent. Ils connaissent tous les deux très bien Régina et de ce fait, se doutent que quelque chose se trame..._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il en a parlé avec sa mère? Et cette colère que ressent Regina est lié à de la jalousie? Alors je peux répondre aux deux questions en même temps (la classe hein ?). Toute la fic est du point de vue d'Emma. Donc on a absolument aucune information sur le point de vue de Régina ni même ce qu'il se passe quand Emma n'est pas là, c'est pour ça que je décris un maximum les émotions palpables dans les scènes._

 _\- Ingrid n'existe pas dans ma fic. La mère d'Emma, on l'apprend dans le chapitre 9, s'appelle Gabrielle. Je ne souhaite pas reprendre uniquement les personnages de la série. Et Emma est bien la sœur jumelle de Neal. Je tiens à m'excuser et merci à Zozen et Dabou de me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'ai écrit dans le chapitre 9 qu'Emma était fille unique, pouahhh ! Erreur de ma part puisqu'elle a un frère jumeau. Ouais, j'ai merdé et je peux même pas vous dire pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Mon pilote automatique fait parfois des conneries ^^ Et je vous promets, je n'avais pas bu ! En tous cas, l'erreur a été corrigée.  
_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Neal ? Il est en fauteuil roulant et on apprend dans le chapitre 9 qu'il ne parle pas. Emma reste floue par rapport à ça et je pense pas qu'elle soit prête à en parler réellement donc tout n'est pas forcément clair. Il ne marche pas, ne parle pas et tout ça à cause de l'agression qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux, ensemble. J'espère que tout est plus clair pour certains ^^_

 _Voilà, dernière petite chose, je rentre de vacances, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews et tiens à m'en excuser. Et en rentrant, j'avoue que j'ai préféré écrire la suite pour pas trop vous faire attendre. Je remets les compteurs à zéro et on repart sur de bonnes bases x)  
_

 _Voilà les loulous je vous laisse avec la lecture, vous laissant profiter de la scène que vous attendez tous depuis quelques chapitres maintenant ^^_

 _ENFIN DU M BORDEL !_

 _Enjoy !  
_

* * *

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

Emily la regarda, perplexe.

 **\- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre ?**

 **\- Non.** Emma lui répondait de manière concise et n'appelait pas à une autre question **. Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas lue ?** Demanda la brune aux cheveux courts.

 **\- Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce que tu me voulais.**

 **\- Et maintenant tu veux savoir ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Régina était apparu derrière Emma qui tenait toujours la porte ouverte sur Emily. Régina fixait Emma. Et une tension palpable se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Et Emma savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule fois à faire à ce visage. Le jour où Alice avait été avec elle dans la piscine et qu'elle avait passé ses mains devant elle en frôlant sa poitrine.

 **\- Oui, tout va bien. Est-ce qu'elle peut rentrer ?** Demanda Emma avec un sourire qui s'étalait de part et d'autre de son visage…

…Ou l'art et la manière de jouer avec les troubles des autres…

Régina resta interdite. Une multitude d'émotions se lurent sur son visage. Et Emma en jouait.

 **\- Elle ne restera pas longtemps.** Ajouta-t-elle.

 **\- Bien. Allez au salon, vous serez tranquilles.**

Emma sourit, comprenant très bien où Régina voulait en venir. Elle commençait à bien connaître la brune et sa façon qu'elle avait de toujours tout avoir sous contrôle. Tout, sauf elle et Emma savait que ça la déstabilisait.

 **\- Entre, suis-moi.** Finit-elle par dire à Emily.

Et elles passèrent devant Régina qui regardait Emily s'éloigner la première suivit d'Emma qui passa juste à côté d'elle, et lui murmura avant de partir dans le salon :

 **\- On a peur, Régina ?**

Elle agrémenta son pique d'un clin d'œil ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de la colère visible de Régina sur son visage.

Mais avant d'entendre quelconque réponse, Emma rejoignit Emily dans le salon qui était déjà assise dans un des deux sofas.

 **\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !** Souffla Emma.

 **\- Oh, ça va je t'en prie, ce n'est même pas chez toi !**

 **\- Ok maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici ?**

 **\- C'est étrange… Tu ne voulais pas lire la lettre et là tout à coup, tu éprouves le besoin de savoir pourquoi je suis là ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

Emily fixait Emma. Sans sourciller, sans vaciller. Puis baissa les yeux. Et finit par se lancer.

 **\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

 **\- Qu'il est sorti.**

 **\- Et en quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ?** Demanda Emma, brutalement.

 **\- Laisse-moi t'aider.**

 **\- Tu as perdu ce privilège le jour où tu es partie de chez moi. Je ne vais pas le répéter cent fois, Emily, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel de merde !**

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais si chartière !**

 **\- Ok, on va procéder d'une autre manière. Ou tu me dis ce dont pourquoi tu es ici, ou tu t'en vas.**

Le sourire d'Emily s'effaça en cette seule phrase. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. Puis s'élança. Enfin.

 **\- Je rentre en France, j'ai obtenu une nouvelle mutation à Paris.**

 **\- Tu m'en vois ravie, en quoi ça me concerne ?**

Emma leva les yeux, les séparant de ceux d'Emily. Elle crut apercevoir un mouvement dans le reflet du miroir qui était accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Et elle y aperçu Régina, mauvaisement cachée dans l'embrasure de la porte d'en face. Mais de là où elle était, elle ne devait certainement pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Et tant mieux. Surtout si ça avait été pour entendre ce qui allait suivre.

 **\- Je suis venue te chercher, Emma. Je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi.**

Emma la regarda et son cœur rata un battement. Elle fut incapable de déterminer si la tempête qu'elle traversait actuellement était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Ces mots-là, elle les avait attendus pendant très longtemps après le départ de la brune. Toutes ces heures pendues sur son téléphone à attendre un mot, un message, un appel de la femme qu'elle aimait. Pour lui dire qu'elle rentrait, qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle souhaitait retourner auprès d'elle. D'incommensurables heures à attendre, avec espoir, que tout redeviendrait comment avant.

 **\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?**

 **\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Emma s'il te plaît.** Répondit la brune, sentant la colère d'Emma arriver.

 **\- Ne pas le prendre comme ça ? Je répète, tu rigoles, j'espère ?** Insista la blonde.

 **\- J'ai…** Emily baissa à nouveau les yeux, Emma aurait presque pu croire à sa sincérité. **J'ai appris qu'il allait sortir et... J'ai eu envie de t'aider.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je tiens à toi. Je… Je sais que je t'aime encore.**

Emma la regarda, interdite. Comment est-ce que tout cela pouvait arriver ?

Elle oscillait entre l'envie de la sortir de la maison avec perte et fracas et tenter de contenir sa colère.

C'est là qu'Emily se leva, doucement, lentement, pour aller à pas lents, rejoindre Emma qui se tenait debout en plein milieu de la pièce. S'approchant d'elle. Jusqu'à envahir son espace vital.

 **\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.** Lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Emma ne s'en dégagea pas.

 **\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner de la plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite il y a quelques années, tout ce temps perdu, toutes ces années sans toi…**

Elles se fixaient. Emma voyait dans le regard d'Emily tout ce qu'elle avait aimé. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, là, ses mains entre celles d'Emily.

 **\- Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras.**

Elle s'approche d'Emma et l'enlaça jusqu'à loger sa tête dans son cou et de la poser sur son épaule droite.

 **\- Laisse-moi être là pour toi.**

Emma restait statique, droite tout comme son esprit qui était petit à petit en train d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis Emily releva le visage pour la fixer à nouveau.

 **\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, tu m'as tellement manquée.**

La brune s'avançait imperceptiblement vers Emma, totalement dubitative.

Et avant que les lèvres d'Emily n'arrivent jusqu'à celles d'Emma. La main droite de la blonde atterrit sur la joue de la brune dans un mouvement assez violent pour que la tête d'Emily soit projetée sur le côté. La brune posa sa main sur sa joue qui venait de subir l'assaut puis replanta ses yeux dans ceux émeraude.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

 **\- Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'hôtel où dormir.**

 **\- En quoi ça me concerne ?**

 **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser dormir dehors ? Et juste après m'avoir frappée ?**

 **\- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas chez moi. Alors tu devrais partir.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?** Demanda Emily.

 **\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils connaissent ton histoire ?**

Emma la regardait, et paniqua d'emblée à l'idée que tout pouvait se transformer en chantage. Et après tout, qui ça regardait ? Qui pouvait décider pour elle, ce qu'elle s'autorisait à dire ou non ? Emma sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, à bout de force de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer d'un passé qui la rattrapait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était partie dans le but de continuer ses études, d'apprendre la langue. Mais il faut bien le dire, de changer d'air.

Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression, que depuis qu'elle était là, toutes ses émotions et tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, la ramenait à tout ça.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse de le savoir ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux prendre soin de toi.**

 **\- Et moi je t'ai dit** , lui répondit Emma en s'approchant d'elle, d'un air menaçant, **que tout cela ne te regardait plus. Tu as perdu tous les privilèges de t'occuper de moi, de prendre soin de moi, d'avoir l'impression que tu me dois quelque chose et d'avoir l'impression que tu as l'autorisation de rentrer dans ma sphère privée, le jour où tu as décidé de me quitter. Alors tu vas tout de suite te barrer de là. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, est-ce que tu m'as comprise ?**

 **\- Emma, je suis …**

 **\- Casse-toi, je ne veux pas que tu continues cette phrase, je veux que tu prennes ta valise et que tu t'en ailles ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Hum ? Que tu allais arriver ici et te réinstaller dans ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ?**

 **\- Non… je…**

 **\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi ! Tu t'en vas ! Point ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire.** Lui coupa Emma.

 **\- Je suis venue parce que…**

 **\- Je m'en fous ! CASSE-TOI !**

Emily la fixait. Les traits de son visage se transformaient petit à petit vers la tristesse. Et Emma. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à sécher toutes les larmes dues au départ d'Emily qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la colère de la voir, ici, en train de lui exprimer toutes ces vaines belles paroles.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Emma.**

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Les deux femmes se retournèrent alors que Régina entrait dans la pièce, bien décidée à sortir de sa cachette. Et Emma la remercia intérieurement. Interrompant une deuxième fois leur conversation.

 **\- Oui, Emily allait partir.** Répondit Emma en regardant à nouveau la jeune femme brune qui la suppliait du regard de l'écouter, peut-être une dernière fois. Mais Emma tendit le bras pour sortir de la pièce en forçant la brune à faire de même.

Régina regardait faire. Sans rien dire. Assistant à la tête baissée d'Emily. Assistant à la colère visible sur le visage d'Emma.

 **\- Je crois qu'elle vous a dit de partir.** Insista Régina qui intervenait dans une scène qui semblait inextricable.

Alors Emily sortit de la pièce. Et Emma la suivit. Mais Régina posa sa main sur son avant-bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sortir. Ce qui stoppa immédiatement la blonde qui regardait la main fixement. Puis remonta ses yeux vers la brune qui la regardait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

 **\- Que je rentre avec elle.**

 **\- Pardon ?** Cria un peu trop fort Régina qui n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son ressentiment.

 **\- Vous avez très bien entendu, Régina. Je vais la raccompagner.**

Emma se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de la brune puis sorti d'un coup, laissant Régina seule dans la pièce.

La blonde arriva près de la porte où se trouvait Emily. Le regard suppliant.

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

 **\- Non… Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Et si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour ce que nous avons été, ne me le fais pas te répéter une autre fois. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce que tu as à me dire.**

 **\- Je…** Emily bafouillait. **Je… ok… Je te laisse tranquille.**

Emma tenait son regard. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lâcher.

Emily finit par tourner la tête vers la porte de sortie qui était déjà ouverte. Puis elle sorti.

Laissant Emma, interdite. Régina ne mit que quelques secondes à la rejoindre.

 **\- Emma ?**

Elle restait les yeux fixe, sur la porte.

Presqu'étouffante.

 **\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?**

Emma se retourna face à elle.

 **\- Vous inquiéter ?**

 **\- D'un possible départ ?**

 **\- C'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ?**

Emma avait parlé peut-être un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Et Régina ne savait plus que répondre. Aphasique. Alors Emma continua.

 **\- C'est la jalousie qui vous tue ?**

Toujours aucune réaction de la brune.

 **\- Hum ? Donc il suffit que vous ayez peur de me perdre pour que vous vous rappeliez que j'existe ?**

 **\- Non… Je…**

 **\- Vous quoi ?** Coupa-t-elle. **Vous quoi ?** Répéta-t-elle voyant que Régina restait statique.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente pour vous mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie de subir la vengeance de votre colère. Je ne suis pas un putching ball…**

 **\- Vous croyez que ça vient de là ?** Coupa Emma **. Vous croyez réellement que je me venge du passé dont vous avez, à priori, rien à faire ?**

 **\- Baissez d'un ton avec moi, Emma.** S'emporta à son tour Régina.

 **\- Je vais même faire plus que baisser d'un ton ! Bonne soirée !**

Emma sorti à son tour du hall d'entrée. Elle passa la porte qui était restée ouverte suite au départ d'Emily.

Et fermant les yeux, elle bouscula une jeune femme qui était en train de monter me perron.

 **\- Excusez-moi,** intervint la brune qui arrivait.

Emma ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser à son tour. Ni même celle de se retourner.

Elle partit.

Étouffante, tremblante, suffocante.

Ses pas la menèrent sur la route qui passait devant la demeure.

Dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle s'en alla là où l'air ne manquait pas.

* * *

Emma avait marché pendant des heures.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies par la fraicheur de la nuit.

Elle avait traversé des routes et des champs. En même temps qu'elle traversait la tempête interne qui ne faisait que croitre.

Emily.

Régina.

Que faire de tout ça ? Quand le passé rattrape le présent.

Et sentant la fatigue dans tous ses membres, elle avait fini par rentrer.

Et c'était devenu une habitude. Celle de faire les cent pas près de la mare lorsque tout semblait se déchirer en mille morceaux. Lorsque son souffle était trop difficile à expirer. Lorsque toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle devait en être à la dixième cigarette. Mais rien ne semblait soulager son cerveau embrumé.

 **\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Et vous étiez juste là, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, oubliant toutes les bonnes manières ? Oubliant que des personnes tiennent tellement à vous que leur âme semble en lambeaux à l'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quoi que ce soit ?**

Régina était arrivée, pied nue. Vêtue d'une robe noire, près du corps, laissant entrapercevoir ses formes plus que parfaites. Les yeux rougis. Boursouflés. Ces yeux qui pouvaient sembler avoir versé toutes les larmes du monde.

Emma la regardait. Comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

Comme si la jeune femme brune, toujours emprunte d'une assurance inqualifiable avait volé en éclats. Les pires éclats qui puissent arriver.

Sans maquillage, sans artifices. Juste elle. Les bras croisés sur son torse, les jambes tremblantes. Les cheveux décoiffés. Elle, celle qui était l'incarnation du mot « parfait » lorsqu'il s'agissait de prestance.

La blonde ne savait pas comment réagir face à la certaine faiblesse que montrait la brune d'elle-même.

 **\- Je vous interdit de partir avec elle !**

Régina éclata en sanglot. Mais ne lâchant pas la bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient enfermées encore une fois.

 **\- Et de quel droit ?**

Mais Emma ne céda pas.

Et sans contrôler son geste, Régina se jeta sur Emma. Comme une âme perdue qui ne voulait que retrouver son cocon.

Elle se jeta sur elle pour lui exprimer ce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait traduire.

Elle entoura la blonde de ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer pendant qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles restèrent les lèvres collées comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Les yeux clos.

Emma passa ses mains dans le dos de Régina.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle sentit le salé d'une larme sur ses lèvres qu'elle commença le baiser.

Soulageant quelques secondes la douleur et la peur de perdre.

Emma monta ses mains le long du corps de Régina pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient fiévreusement. Passant par-dessus les bras de la brune qui entouraient toujours son cou.

Puis ses pouces virent essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient.

Régina gémit imperceptiblement lorsque la blonde plongea sa langue contre la sienne.

Intensifiant le baiser déjà bouillant.

Sa langue caressait tendrement celle de Régina qui répondait avidement. Elle redescendit ses mains, caressant les hanches de la brune. Puis resserrant à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle, à l'en serrer si fort.

Emma passa sa langue sur toute la longue de la lèvre inférieure de Régina ce qui eut pour réaction un léger gémissement qui fut étouffé quand Emma poussa de toutes ses forces Régina pour la reculer en même temps qu'elle.

Haletantes, dépassées, elles se déplacèrent au gré du baiser qu'Emma contrôlait et que Régina subissait.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, ne lâchant pas les lèvres de la brune pour continuer de les mener loin de l'endroit où elles étaient. Loin de la lumière qu'offrait la lune à la vue de tous.

Régina, qui suivait sans sourciller, ouvrit enfin les yeux quand elle sentit les marbrures de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière son dos, plaquée contre lui.

Et Emma vint se coller, épousant parfaite les formes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Mais Emma cessa le baiser après l'avoir collée à l'arbre, l'empêchant de toutes possibilités de s'enfuir.

Elle la regarda. Plus rien n'existait.

 **\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.**

 **-** **À quoi ?**

 **\- De quel droit vous m'interdisez de partir ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es à moi.**

Emma qui allait intervenir, fut coupée dans son élan par la sincérité des mots qu'elle pouvait parfaitement lire dans son regard.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, plus rien n'exista. À part elles.

Au diable la raison, les peurs, les doutes, les interdits…

Juste elles.

Emma rapprocha ses lèvres si lentement que Régina lui donna l'impulsion en pressant sa main derrière sa nuque pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Comme si toute la tension accumulée se dégageait à travers lui. Comme si chaque battement de cœur des deux femmes engendrait une passion plus intense.

Les mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre sans jamais appuyer sur des points sensibles, les hanches, les bras, épaules, nuques… Et la nuit couvrait les gémissements timides.

Emma passa sa main droite entre la brune et l'arbre. Une fois la fermeture éclair atteinte, elle descendit très lentement la languette. Donnant ainsi la possibilité à Régina d'y mettre un terme. Emma savait pertinemment que les doutes de la brune pouvaient prendre le dessus rapidement. Et elle ne voulait en rien la brusquer.

Quand elle arriva dans le creux des reins, Emma fit glisser ses mains tout aussi lentement sur les épaules de la brune qui n'arrêtait pas le baiser, au contraire, l'intensifiait.

Et elle fit glisser les deux bretelles de la robe. Ce qui découvrit en totalité le buste de la brune qui l'arrêta dans un geste tendu.

Emma se dégagea pour la regarder. Mais ne dit rien. Et Régina non plus.

Alors la blonde baissa le regard sur la poitrine découverte et offerte devant elle.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.** Commença la brune.

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je te regarde ?**

 **\- Pas comme si ton monde ne tournait qu'autour de moi.**

 **\- C'est pourtant le cas. Tu es tellement magnifique…**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que…**

Emma la coupa, posant son index sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Quoi que tu aies envie de dire, quoi qu'il se passe demain. S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.**

 **\- Emma, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Alors arrête moi. Parce que moi j'en suis incapable.**

Emma s'approcha lentement de la brune et déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire pour finir dans son cou. Elle sentit les mains de Régina entremêler ses cheveux et respirer un peu plus fort.

Et se dit qu'elle aussi, elle en était totalement incapable.

Alors elle continua l'ascension de ses baisers jusqu'à venir emprisonner entre ses lèvres le téton de Régina qui se cambra aussitôt. Faisant taire en même temps la douleur d'être adossée contre un arbre. Mais rien, plus rien n'existait.

Emma passa sa langue sur la totale surface du mamelon puis resserra ses caresses sur le téton qui durcissait en même temps. Et entendit gémir Régina, la tête posée contre l'arbre, les yeux clos et les mains dans les cheveux d'Emma. Comme pour lui dire de ne surtout pas arrêter.

La blonde continua ses caresses avec sa langue encore de longues secondes avant de faire subir le même traitement au deuxième sein. Encore de longues secondes. Pendant que les soupirs de la brune prenaient le pas sur la légère brise qui faisait bouger les branches de l'arbre qui les tenait.

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder en même temps et la vit la tête collée à l'arbre, les yeux fermés. Et s'arrêta. Le temps que la brune ouvre à son tour les yeux, surprise de l'arrêt brutal des caresses buccales.

Elle se mit à genoux sous les yeux brûlants de Régina. Puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Là où se tenait le rebord de sa robe délaissée. Elle attendait un consentement.

Qu'elle eût aussitôt lorsque la brune commença à enlever elle-même le début de la robe. Mais Emma l'arrêta et prit les rênes de l'effeuillage.

Elle fit passer les deux jambes nues de Régina pour enlever totalement la robe puis resta à genoux. Le symbole n'en était qu'aveux. Puis remonta son regard sur les formes de la brune qu'elle détaillait point par point. Comme si chaque partie de son corps n'était qu'un pansement à toutes ses souffrances, à tous les manques qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elles respiraient pas le même air.

Régina ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement en dentelles, noir. Et Emma l'admirait.

Avant qu'elle ne pose sa bouche sur le tissu qu'elle découvrit trempé.

Avant que Régina ne laisse passer un soupir un peu plus bruyant que les précédents.

Et qu'elle appuie, sans s'en apercevoir, sur la tête d'Emma. Qui sourit à son tour, contre la culotte de la brune qui la suppliait inconsciemment de continuer.

Emma posa ses mains sur les jambes de la brune, qu'elle remonta, doucement jusqu'à ses fesses.

Et pendant qu'elle agitait ses lèvres contre le tissu, elle prit les rebords de la culotte de ses deux pouces puis la descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles. Et fit de même qu'avec la robe, l'enleva.

Et avant que Régina n'ait réagit, elle replaqua sa bouche sur le sexe ce qui eut l'effet immédiat du gémissement de la brune qui repositionna sa tête en arrière, contre l'arbre alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément sa respiration.

Emma prit l'arrière du genou droit de la brune puis le posa sur son épaule. Ce qui lui donna un meilleur axe. Elle passa sa langue sur la totalité du sexe, une fois, deux fois… Puis enfonça sa langue entre les lèvres de la brune qui commençait à suffoquer.

Jusqu'à déloger son clitoris.

Jusqu'à le brosser du plat de sa langue quelques petites fois.

Puis recommencer.

Régina leva les bras au-dessus d'elle et essaya d'attraper une surface pouvant la faire tenir mais ne réussit qu'à toucher l'arbre qui ne lui offrait aucun appui.

Emma comprit le dilemme de la brune et s'arrêta en se relevant le long du corps de la brune.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu…** Commença Régina.

 **\- Viens avec moi.**

Emma lui prit la main et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin, dans le fond du jardin, où personne ne pouvait les voir, où l'herbe fraiche pourrait les accueillir.

Elle prit Régina dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser puis leur donna l'impulsion de s'allonger au sol.

 **\- T'as intérêt à finir ce que tu as commencé.** Lui intima la brune, encore essoufflée d'un plaisir avorté.

 **\- Mais c'est bien mon intention !** Répondit-elle avec le même sourire. **Est-ce que tu es bien installée, là ?**

 **\- Oui… S'il te plaît, Emma… Je… je vais devenir folle…**

Emma redescendit le long du corps de la brune. Puis de ses deux mains, écarta les cuisses de la brune allongée qui haletait d'avance.

Emma regarda le sexe de Régina, humide à souhait, prêt pour elle.

Et fondit dessus.

Lapant, avalant, léchant.

Puis elle prit le clitoris entre ses lèvres pour commencer une succion qui cambra d'un coup Régina.

Et la fit gémir fortement.

 **\- Oh… Emmaaa… Seigneur…**

Emma sourit contre le sexe de Régina puis passa sa langue sur la vulve de la brune.

Avant de la pénétrer lentement.

Elle caressa ses parois avec sa langue, prenant le soin de tout lécher. Puis entama un léger va et viens qui rendit folle Régina. Qui commençait à bouger son bassin au même rythme que la langue d'Emma.

Elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Et se tenait de plus en plus à la tête d'Emma qu'elle appuyait contre son sexe.

Puis ressortit pour aller à nouveau caresser le clitoris déjà bien gonflé.

Pendant que son majeur et son index prenaient la place de la langue dans un rythme qui commençait lent mais s'accélérait en même temps que les respirations saccadées de Régina.

La brune s'arquait, cherchait de l'air et laissait extirper sa voix rauque de râles.

Et la blonde dévorait chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous sa langue.

Jusqu'à ce que Régina se crispe. Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme qui déferlait dans son corps et qui la faisait geindre le prénom de son amante se termine.

Jusqu'à ce que la tempête qui passait en elle ne devienne plus que tremblements de jambes.

Puis Régina soulagea Emma de la pression qu'elle mettait sur son crâne.

Emma s'arrêta. Et leva la tête pour la regarder.

Elle semblait paisible. Sublime dans le silence de la nuit. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

 **-** **Ça va ?** Demanda Emma.

Régina prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

 **\- Je crois.** Répondit-elle. Ce qui fit sourire Emma. **Viens contre moi.**

Emma, toujours totalement habillée, se releva et vint se loger dans le cou de la brune. Et s'allongea près d'elle. Régina l'entoura de ses bras.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais…**

Emma la coupa avant d'aller plus loin. Et l'embrassa tendrement. Avant de se relever et planter ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle commença à se déshabiller elle-même. Sous le regard de Régina qui s'émerveillait au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements s'amenuisaient.

Jusqu'à être totalement nue elle aussi.

Elle se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Régina, légèrement relevée. Toujours en la regardant.

Et toujours cette putain de bulle qui les protégeait de tellement de choses. De tellement de peurs…

Emma plaça son bras gauche, tendu, à côté de la tête de Régina. Souriante. Comme jamais Emma ne l'avait vue. Souriante mais apeurée. Et tant pis. C'était tellement inévitable. Tellement incontrôlable.

Puis elle saisit la main de Régina qui était posée le long de son corps. Terrifiée par l'inconnu.

Et l'emmena sur son propre sexe. Tellement trempé. Elle plaqua la main de Régina dessus et posa la sienne par-dessus.

Elles restèrent comme ça d'infinies secondes.

Puis Emma ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux caresser le corps de nue de son amante juste en dessous d'elle.

Et Régina dépassa ses appréhensions et sous le contrôle de la main d'Emma, elle commença à bouger les doigts.

Caressant de bas en haut le sexe humide.

 **\- Oh bon sang.** Susurra Régina en voyant Emma réagir à ses caresses.

 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !** Réussi à articuler la blonde. Déjà tellement excitée qu'elle se disait que son orgasme ne tarderait pas à venir.

 **\- Emma, tu es…**

Emma leva la tête, les yeux brûlant de désir pour la regarder. Pendant que Régina caressait encore son sexe, frôlant le clitoris à chaque passage.

 **\- Je suis ? Hann…**

 **\- Magnifique.** Répondit-elle alors que son majeur s'enfonçait dans les abîmes de son sexe de plus en plus trempé.

Emma gémit fortement, récupérant sa main, laissant seule celle de Régina qui semblait ne pas vraiment avoir besoin d'aide. Puis posa ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de la brune puis posa son front contre le sien.

 **-** **Ça va ?** Demanda la brune qui semblait inquiète.

 **\- Tais-toi et continue.** Lui répondit-elle en venant l'embrasser d'une manière qui était loin d'être douce.

Régina fit rejoindre son index, ce qui fit gémir encore Emma qui semblait perdre pied à chaque délicieux passage. Puis accéléra.

Emma se dégagea de la bouche de la brune puis tenta de trouver de l'air alors que le plaisir grandissait entre ses entrailles.

La brune sortit ses doigts pour aller frôler le clitoris puis la repénétrer. Et répéta ce geste encore et encore. Et Emma suffoquait.

 **\- Putain, Régina !** Criait-elle.

 **\- Je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **\- Non ! Bon sang, non ! Continue !**

 **\- T'es juste vulgaire ?**

Elles s'esclaffèrent. Ensemble. Donnant un sens plus léger à la crainte de ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Puis rassurée, Régina accéléra encore ses vas et viens.

Jusqu'au point de non-retour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les murs se resserrer.

Emma se releva et s'assit sur la main de la brune pour jouir. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, la fixant contre son sexe pour ne pas qu'elle se décolle.

Et Régina s'en saisit. Admirant.

Abasourdie devant la beauté du tableau qu'elle avait créée. Terrifiée devant la possibilité qu'elle pouvait aimer ça.

Emma jouissait. Et elle aussi.

Une fois l'orgasme passé, Emma s'affala sur Régina qui s'était retirée, pour la prendre dans le creux de ses bras.

Et la laisser reprendre son souffle.

Dans leur bulle. Quelques secondes encore.

 **-** **Ça va ?** Demanda Régina.

 **\- Oui**. Répondit-elle.

Et puis le silence.

Emma, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la brune, avait les yeux fermés. Elle respirait son odeur. Elle s'abreuvait de chaque parfum, chaque pore de sa peau.

Et Régina faisait de même.

Et sans même s'en apercevoir. Elles s'endormirent.

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Dans le silence de leur amour. Dans la brûlure de leurs sentiments grandissants.


	11. Abandon

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Pour commencer et avant toutes choses. Je vous annonce la fin des défis. Regina2015 et moi nous en excusons toutes les deux. Je crois qu'elle est partie élever des Lamas en Patagonie ! La chance !_

 _Donc... Eh oui, je sais, je mérite tout un tas de choses maléfiques pour vous avoir fait autant attendre !_

 _Mh... J'ai toujours essayé de publier régulièrement mais j'avoue qu'entre les vacances, les exams, la vie qui n'est pas toujours évidente à traverser et... La CONVENTION ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Ouais... La convention, bordel... Regarder Lana dans les yeux et repenser à toutes les positions que je lui ai fait prendre avec Emma..! Huuum..._

 _Je voudrais vous remercier encore pour vos reviews. Et aussi ceux et celles qui sont de passages uniquement pour lire.  
_

 _Réponse aux Guests:_

 _\- New : Amoureuse de ma fiction ? Ah ouais quand même ! Donc tu attendais qu'elles soient ensemble... Attends de lire la suite, tu vas voir si tu es toujours amoureuse de ma fiction !  
_

 _\- Kip it regal : Tu viens tous les jours voir si j'update ? Oh la pression...! Bon, aujourd'hui, tu seras gagnante ! J'update ! Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_

 _Donc... On a terminé le chapitre précédent avec THE scène qu'on attendait tous ! Donc là, ça fait 1 mois que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va se passer au réveil ? Hum ?_

 _Eh bien voici la suite !_

 _Enjoy ! (Ou pas :/ -Merci-)  
_

* * *

 **-Oh Seigneur !**

En entendant ces mots, Emma se redressa d'un coup. Elle regarda devant elle et n'osa plus bouger.

Le froid qu'engendra le corps parti de la blonde, réveilla aussi Régina. Elle voulut attraper un vêtement pour se couvrir mais sa robe était trop loin.

Nues, totalement nues. Et réveillées aussi brutalement qu'on peut l'être dans cette situation.

 **\- Vous avez de la chance d'être tombées sur moi, vous vous rendez compte un petit peu si Robin était arrivé ?** Sermonna Mary qui allait étendre les draps sur les fils au fond du jardin. **Je vous aurais bien proposé de quoi vous couvrir mais mes draps sont mouillés. Quoi que clairement, ça vous aurait certainement rafraichi les idées !**

Emma et Régina n'osaient plus bouger, comme tétanisées en se rendant compte de ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille. Comme réalisant que tomber sur Mary était de loin un cadeau du ciel.

 **\- Mary, je…** Commença Régina en se levant, cachant de ses mains son corps dénudé.

 **\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris** … Coupa-t-elle Régina, **je n'aimais pas Robin de toute façon, tu le sais hein ? Alors ça me va.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Emme se releva à son tour et se saisit de son jean et son débardeur pour l'enfiler rapidement, devant le regard des deux femmes.

 **\- Mary, non… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…**

 **\- Ah non ?** Demanda-t-elle en s'esclaffant. **On dirait bien pourtant.**

 **\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que...**

Régina essaya à nouveau de se cacher le corps avec ses mains, devant son fils qui venait d'arriver.

 **\- Mais pourquoi diable êtes-vous dans le jardin à une heure pareille ?** S'emporta Régina.

\- **Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je suis venu prendre l'air, il fait chaud dans… Non mais n'essaies pas de retourner la situation, maman ! Dans le jardin ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Elles faisaient un Strip Twister !** Commença à s'esclaffer Mary. **Mais apparemment, elles ont toutes les deux perdu !**

 **\- Mary !** S'indigna Régina, rouge, qui ne savais plus où se mettre. **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez… Nous… n'avons pas…**

Emma, elle, parti prendre la robe noire de la brune, tombée au sol contre l'arbre où elle l'avait déshabillée.

Et elle comprit ce que Régina était en train de faire, en train de dire.

Nier.

Elle s'abaissa pour prendre la robe, sentant un pincement au cœur irrespirable. Elle effaça le peu de distance qui subsistait entre elle et Régina.

Puis, sentant les larmes couler, involontairement, elle lança la robe violemment sur la brune qui s'en saisit aussitôt, la regardant. L'air désolé. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre finalement ?

 **\- Emma, je…**

 **\- Oh non ! Ne te justifie pas ! Je n'ai même pas envie de t'entendre !**

 **\- On pourrait aller en discuter…**

 **\- Discuter ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu aies eu l'envie d'en discuter, mais plus que les décisions n'appartenaient qu'à toi.**

 **\- Emma, il faut que tu comprennes que…**

 **\- Oui, j'ai compris. J'ai tout compris. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Roland ne devrait pas tarder à se lever.** Dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

 **\- Il est 6 heures du matin, Emma et on est samedi.** Ajouta Mary dans l'espoir de désamorcer les choses.

 **\- 6 heures du matin ? T'as rien d'autre à faire que d'étendre des draps à 6 heures du matin ? Bref, j'ai une douche à prendre. Et des regrets à laver.** Dit-elle en regardant Régina, qui elle baissait les siens. Avant de partir.

 **\- Régina, tu crains, est-ce que tu…**

Emma entendit uniquement ces mots, prononcés par Mary, alors qu'elle rejoignait la demeure à grands pas.

Elle se disait que plus elle marcherait vite, plus vite elle oublierait.

Oublier que seule la jalousie pouvait faire naître des sentiments inattendus chez la brune. Mais qu'il y avait toujours une phase de réveil, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Et que Régina était loin d'être prête à prendre quelconque décision.

Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?

Après avoir franchi la porte, Emma tomba nez à nez avec Robin qui était en train de descendre les escaliers. Son premier geste fut de se regarder. De se rendre compte. Vêtue mais débraillée. Présente mais en larmes.

 **\- Emma ?** Interrogea Robin. La regardant de la tête aux pieds, certainement traversé par des centaines de questions dont Emma espérait ne jamais avoir à répondre. **Que fais-tu dehors de si bon matin ? Est-ce que tu aurais vu Régina ? Elle est déjà partie au travail ?**

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Henry rentra à son tour. Les joues rougies par la course qu'il avait dû faire pour rattraper Emma. Faisant face à Robin mais Emma était restée de dos.

 **\- Emma, tu…** Henry stoppa net sa phrase lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son beau-père.

Robin les regardait, l'un après l'autre. Et plus son regard se tournait vers l'un ou l'autre, plus son sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Eh ben… Si j'avais su…**

 **\- Pardon ?** S'interloqua Emma. Se rendant compte que leur comportement pouvait effectivement prêter à confusion.

 **\- Robin, s'il te plaît…** Dit Henry en coupant Emma se sa réflexion. **Ne dis rien à maman ou Violet… C'était… c'était une erreur. Ça ne se reproduira pas.**

Emma se retourna vers Henry. Et ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier ou se jeter sur lui de colère.

 **\- Ouais, plus jamais.** Finit-elle par dire avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Laissant derrière elle Henry se débrouiller avec Robin. Et Régina qui allait certainement rentrer avec Mary d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle se surprit même de la douceur qu'elle avait employé pour fermer la porte, contrastant avec la puissante colère qui régnait en elle.

Elle. Elle pouvait blâmer Régina de tout ce qui naissait en elle.

Et elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. En se persuadant que ça la calmerait.

Mais rien. Plus le nombre de pas grandissait, plus la colère augmentait.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain puis se déshabilla. Enlevant un à un ses vêtements sales. Enlevant un à un ses peurs d'un avenir incertain. Puis entra sous la douche brûlante.

Aussi brûlante que pouvaient être les larmes qui se confondaient avec l'eau jaillissante.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tourne court ? Que chaque pas en avant annonçait dix pas en arrière…

Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle devait ou non remercier Emily d'être réapparue dans sa vie. Et pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Après toutes ces années à essayer de l'oublier. Après toutes ces années à combler les blessures et le vide laissé quand la porte avait claqué.

Elle se mit à genoux, éreintée. Pensant aux larmes de Régina la veille. A cette peur qu'elle avait vue dans son regard quand elle avait cru la perdre. Quand elle avait cru que plus rien n'était sous son contrôle et que cette foutue Emily pouvait remporter la bataille.

Mais quelle bataille ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait réellement un choix à faire ?

Ce sont 3 petits coups derrière la porte de la salle de bain qui sorti Emma de ses pensées, toujours accroupie sous l'eau brûlante qui ne cessait de faire rougir un peu plus sa peau.

Elle se releva doucement, puis coupa l'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et enfila une serviette autour de son corps encore tremblant.

 **\- Emma ?**

Elle entendit la voix de Régina, susurrant son prénom.

Et l'envie de ne pas y répondre. L'envie de fuir, oubliant tout sur son passage.

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, réponds moi…**

 **\- Va-t'en Régina. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !**

 **\- Laisse-moi t'exp… Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît… Je… Je voudrais juste qu'on discute…**

Et le silence.

Répondre ou se taire. Accepter et risquer d'entendre l'ineffable.

Accepter de tout perdre.

Et si ?

 **\- Ouvre-moi cette porte !** **Emma !** Commençait à s'impatienter la maîtresse de maison.

Emma se colla à la porte, glissant son oreille tout contre leur séparation.

Et attendit.

 **\- Emma, je… ouvre-moi… Je suis désolée… Je vais devoir aller travailler et… J'aurais aimé qu'on parle avant.**

 **\- Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.**

Et cette fois, ce fut de son côté qu'Emma entendit l'écho du silence.

On en finirait donc jamais ?

Quelques secondes encore… Le temps de se demander si l'une ou l'autre finirait par abdiquer.

C'est Régina qui le fit.

 **\- Je vais travailler… Je te laisse tranquille.**

Et Emma entendit les pas de Régina s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Se rendant compte que si elle ne lui avait pas ouvert, c'est qu'elle était incapable d'entendre les mots que Régina aurait forcément dit.

Forcément.

Irrémédiablement.

Parce que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y croire.

Oh non. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **\- Tu vas cracher le morceau ?** Demanda Mary, ne se donnant pas la peine de lever les yeux pendant qu'elle battait des œufs. **Emma ? … Emma ?**

 **\- Hum ?** Finit par sortir des nuages Emma, assise sur le tabouret de bar, collée à l'ilot central, plutôt, avachie dessus.

 **\- Tu vas finir par cracher le morceau où il va falloir que je te sorte moi-même les vers du nez ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Mary.**

 **\- Oh bon sang Emma ! Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être en train de faire une partie de Twister tout à l'heure !**

Devant la bouche bée d'Emma, elle continua.

 **\- Tu as enfin fini par faire fondre la glace ! C'était pourtant pas gagné d'avance.**

 **\- Vu comment l'air s'est reglacé aussitôt après, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une avancée majeure dans l'histoire.**

 **\- Laisse-lui du temps.** Coupa Mary, sincère et stoppant toute trace de sourire sur son visage en même temps que les coups de fouet dans le saladier. **Elle finira par faire le pas que tu attends. Mais laisse-lui du temps.**

 **\- Je n'en n'ai pas Mary, du temps. Je repars chez moi dans 4 mois.**

 **\- Tu n'as cas rester un peu plus !**

 **\- Le contrat était clair. 6 mois. Et puis je dois aussi trouver du travail. Je ne peux pas rester au pair toute ma vie. Roland va devenir adulte un jour. Il a déjà fait tellement de progrès en Français, je suis pas sûre que ma présence soit réellement nécessaire.**

 **\- Oh tu as encore quelques années devant toi !**

Mary recommença à battre la pâte puis le silence s'installa à nouveau. Laissant Emma dans sa réflexion et la complication que tout cela prenait.

Henry qui laissait croire son père une liaison entre elle et lui. Juste pour éviter tout soupçon.

C'était vraiment une bien belle merde.

 **\- Qui est la jeune fille que j'ai croisée hier soir ?** Demanda Emma, sortant de ses pensées.

 **\- Violet ? C'est la copine d'Henry. Une vraie petite marmotte, elle doit encore être en train de dormir. Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Henry aussi, il ne mériterait pas quelqu'un d'autre.** Ajouta Emma, regardant Mary étaler la pâte sur les abricots au fond du plat. Je vais réveiller Roland et l'emmener à l'école. **A tout à l'heure Mary.** Dit Emma en se levant de sa chaise puis se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **\- Au fait ?**

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Emma en se retournant.

 **\- Si Robin est assez stupide pour croire cette histoire, tant mieux pour vous. Mais soyez indulgents avec Violet, elle n'a rien demandé de tout ça. Dites-lui la vérité.**

 **\- J'ose espérer qu'Henry le fera dès son réveil. A plus tard Mary. Et merci.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure Emma ! Et n'oublie pas. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…**

* * *

Attendre.

Encore attendre.

Et perdre son temps ?

Ou se construire un avenir ?

Tout était allé si vite. Et si lentement à la fois. Aussi lentement que le poison qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Aussi lentement que le temps pouvait passer lorsque tout semble aller contre soi.

Et elle était là. En plein milieu d'un repas familial.

S'occuper de Roland avait ses avantages, quand elle était seule avec lui dans la chambre et qu'ils passaient leur temps à jouer et qu'ils trouvaient la vie légère. Et les inconvénients, quand elle devait participer aux repas le midi.

Et son incapacité à supporter la présence de Robin.

Elle se surprit, pour une fois, à bénir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi pour ne pas, en plus, avoir à subir l'hypocrisie de Régina à ce déjeuner. Trop occupée à travailler.

Emma sentait le regard pesant de Robin sur elle. Et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, elle sentait son cœur s'étriquer en plein milieu de tous les non-dits et les mensonges.

Tout ça pour protéger quoi ?

Mary avait raison, cette Violet était magnifique, la gentillesse incarnée.

 **\- Vous ne trouvez pas Régina étrange ces temps-ci ?** Demanda Robin, coupant la chique à chaque personne autour de la table. S'arrêtant, presque, tous de manger, faisant léviter la fourchette entre leur assiette et leur bouche.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?** Se risqua à répondre Henry, jetant un œil vers Emma qui sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge.

 **\- Je sais pas, elle est étrange. Elle est souvent dans les nuages et totalement ailleurs quand je lui parle.**

Emma tourna son regard vers Mary qui était en train de servir le petit Roland à ses côtés et la vit lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement souriante.

 **\- Mary ?** Demanda Robin. **Toi qui es toujours au courant de tout…**

Ce n'était pas un ton qui signifiait une quelconque réconciliation entre eux depuis l'intoxication alimentaire de Roland.

 **\- Non, je sais pas.** Répondit-elle rapidement avant de repartir de la pièce.

 **\- Elle a beaucoup de travail en ce moment.** Continua Henry.

 **\- Oui, enfin elle a une famille aussi !** S'insurgea Robin.

 **\- On peut très bien être à la maison toute la journée sans pour autant profiter de sa famille.** Continua Henry sur le même temps qu'avait employé Robin.

 **\- Je ne t'autorise pas vraiment à me parler sur ce ton.**

 **\- Et moi à parler comme ça de ma mère alors qu'elle n'est là pour se défendre.**

Robin regarda Henry, devant les regards ébahis de toute l'assemblée.

Sachant sa défaite, il brisa le moment d'un coup de massue.

 **\- De toute façon, toutes ces habitudes vont bientôt changer.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** Interrogea Henry, ne baissant aucunement le regard de son beau-père.

 **\- Parce que David est allé faire une étude de marché sur Portland.**

 **\- David ?** Coupa la parole Henry. **Le voisin ?**

 **\- Oui, le voisin.** Répondit Sèchement Robin.

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Si tu me laissais finir, je pourrais peut-être dire la suite.**

Ils se défiaient. Et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher.

 **\- Je disais donc, le marché immobilier de Portland est très porteur en ce moment. Nous allons donc ouvrir une succursale de mon entreprise là-bas.**

 **\- Tu vas partir, papa**? Demanda Roland à son père.

 **\- Nous allons partir, fils.**

Et ce fut le mot de trop. S'en suivit du silence de trop.

Plus personne n'osait bouger, plus personne n'osait parler. Avalant tous l'information comme ils le pouvaient.

 **\- Nous ?** Dit Henry en brisant le silence.

 **\- Oui, nous ! Nous 4 !**

 **\- Nous 4 ? Et Mary ? Et Violet ?**

 **\- Mary nous suit, bien sûr.**

 **\- Et Violet ?** Dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, aussi pantoise que le reste de la tablée.

 **\- Ecoute Henry, Violet fait ses études ici, tu le sais bien.**

 **\- Moi aussi !** Lui coupa-t-il la parole.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul !**

 **\- Et Emma ?**

 **\- Nous ne partirons que dans 3 mois, jusque-là, elle reste avec nous.**

Emma se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, comme un pion qu'on bouge sur un échiquier.

Et là, elle était surtout en position d'échec et mat.

 **\- Et ma mère ?**

 **\- Quoi ta mère ?**

 **\- Elle a donné son accord ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, sinon je ne vous en parlerais pas.**

 **\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous en parle pas, elle ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on avait prévu de le faire ce soir, tous ensemble.**

 **\- Ahhhhh, je comprends mieux pourquoi Régina m'a parlé de nous convoquer tous pour une réunion familiale ce soir !** Intervint Mary, revenue dans la pièce en entendant la nouvelle.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Robin.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu ? Respecter la parole de ma mère ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui va me parler de respect, Henry ?** Insista Robin, alternant son regard entre le sien et celui d'Emma.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle eut envie d'hurler.

Hurler toutes les tripes et tous boyaux qui étaient en train de se tordre en elle.

Crier toute la peine et le désarroi qui s'insinuait en elle par toutes les pores de sa peau.

Partir. Régina allait partir. Avec Robin. Raccourcissant d'un mois sont séjour ici. Raccourcissant avec tous les espoirs d'un peut-être fait de patience sans limite pour la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle partait.

Et Emma rentrerait.

Emma regardait Henry d'un air désolé. Désolée qu'il soit obligé de mentir pour les couvrir.

Mais en voyant un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Violet, elle comprit qu'elle était au courant de la supercherie et qu'en plus, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

 **\- Nous en discuterons ce soir. Je vais me reposer.** Intervint Robin sans l'ombre d'un remord.

 **\- Oui je comprends, tu dois en avoir bien besoin.** Ricana Henry.

Alors que Robin faisait grincer lentement la chaise sur le sol pour s'extirper de la table, il regardait son beau-fils droit dans les yeux. Puis il sortit de table.

Est-ce que l'un des deux finirait-il un jour par se laisser convaincre que perdre la bataille était tout autant la gagner ?

 **\- On part loin ?** Demanda le petit Roland qui ne faisait que regarder, jusque-là, les voutes verbales entre son frère et son père.

 **\- Oui bonhomme. Dit Henry en malmenant les cheveux du petit. Mais t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que je le peux !**

 **\- Tu ne viens pas avoir nous ?** Demanda le petit garçon, dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

Henry se pencha et prit son petit frère dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer quelque chose dans les oreilles que personne d'autre que le petit Roland entendit.

A ces mots, il descendit de sa chaise puis s'en alla dans le jardin en chantant, guilleret.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** Demanda Violet, étonnée du changement de visage de Roland.

 **\- Oh ça ! C'est un secret entre lui et moi ! Et si nous allions rejoindre Roland dans le jardin ? Histoire de se remémorer les bons souvenirs de ce jardin avant de partir ?** Ricana à nouveau Henry en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Emma.

Elle ne dit mot mais sentit ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'Emma faisait les cent pas près de la mare. Une heure qu'elle avait laissé la petite famille au grand complet s'assoir autour de la grande table qui ornait la salle à manger.

Une heure qu'elle avait refusé de participer à cette discussion prétextant que son départ interviendrait de toute façon avant le leur et que de ce fait, elle n'était pas vraiment concernée.

Ou peut-être que la réalité était bien plus douloureuse pour elle à accepter.

Ou peut-être que ça la tuait d'imaginer qu'elle ne reverrait plus Régina.

Elle regardait de loin la lumière de la pièce allumée derrière des rideaux qui ne laissait rien filtrer de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur.

Et tellement impuissante.

Et tellement dévastatrice.

 **\- Salut !**

En entendant cette voix si familière, Emma tourna la tête et aperçut la brune aux cheveux longs.

Emily.

Et cette barrière qui était toujours ouverte et pouvait laisser rentrer n'importe qui.

 **\- Qu'ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda Emily. **Tu médites ?**

 **\- Rentre chez toi. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi.**

 **\- Qui te parle de te battre, Emma ?** Lui dit Emily en s'approchant d'elle nonchalamment.

 **\- Je crois pas que tu aies eu l'autorisation d'entrer.**

 **\- Je veux juste que tu m'accordes 5 petites minutes.**

 **\- Il me semble t'avoir dit non la dernière fois.** Dit Emma en se croisant les bras, comme pour lui montrer sa réticence.

 **\- C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de partir.**

 **\- Pardon ?** Lui répondit la blonde, les yeux grands ouverts et se plantant dans ceux de la brune.

 **\- Je savais que tu ne me suivrais pas. Je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais quitter ta famille… Surtout Neal. Mais en même temps, je me disais qu'au mieux… Tu me suivrais. Mais qu'il ne pourrait plus rien dire.**

Emma la regardait. Statique. Tentant désespérément de comprendre tout ce que lui disait Emily. Tentent de retenir les larmes.

Et essayant de respirer. Juste respirer.

 **\- Je te crois pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ?!** Commença à s'emporter Emma.

 **\- Il… Avec ses yeux de papa protecteur, il voyait qu'on n'était pas forcément heureuses.**

Et il avait tellement raison.

Emma ne cessait de la regarder.

 **\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi me le dire ? Hum ?** S'emporta à nouveau Emma, recommençant ses cent pas. Inlassablement.

 **\- Parce que je t'aime encore ! Parce que… Je pensais que pour ton bien, qu'effectivement je devais partir. Nous avons bâti notre relation sur ce qui t'es arrivé. J'étais directement impliquée, tu le sais qu'on n'était pas heureuses. On se voilait la face parce qu'on s'aimait. Ton père était sur le point de nous quitter et… Il me l'a demandé comme une dernière volonté. De partir pour que sa fille puisse s'envoler.**

La blonde la regardait. Elle avait cessé de marcher. Elle aurait même dit qu'elle avait cessé de vivre à ce moment-là.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être tranquille tous ces derniers mois et se voir remonter à la surface, toutes ces choses oubliées maintenant ?

Alors que tout était encore à construire.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe, montant ses genoux et les prenant entre ses bras.

Et Emily ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire la même chose.

Et si pour une fois, on laissait place à la paix au lieu de la guerre ?

Et si pour une fois, il était possible d'avoir un peu de calme ?

 **\- Et ma mère ?** Finit par demander Emma, brisant le silence.

 **\- Elle ne le savait pas. Ton père m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne. J'ai demandé ma mutation et un poste s'est rapidement libéré. Soit tu acceptais de me suivre et on partait. Je me disais que c'était une solution. Que partir loin de tous ces souvenirs auraient pu nous être bénéfiques… Mais je savais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais voulu laisser Neal. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de ton père. Ou que tu crois que je partais à cause de toi. Je me disais qu'en te laissant le choix, c'était toi qui me quitterait.**

Emma alluma une cigarette.

Et continuait de se taire. Personne n'avait de mode d'emploi sur les manières de réagir dans des circonstances pareilles.

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant ?** Lui demanda Emma, les yeux toujours fixés sur la mare.

 **\- Parce que je rentre en France et que… Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Je l'ai fait pour toi... Mais ton absence est pire que tout. Même après tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû me laisser choisir au lieu de me l'imposer ! Ce n'était ni à toi ni à mon père de prendre cette décision ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler !**

 **\- Emma, tu étais à fleur de peau, tu étais si mal… Tu… Tu n'écoutais personne !**

Emma se leva d'un geste vif.

Terminant sa cigarette.

Puis trancha.

 **\- Je voudrais que tu t'en aille et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais.**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît.** Implora Emily.

 **\- C'est trop tard, Emily.** Répondit-elle alors que la brune commençait à se lever aussi. **Tu vois l'inconvénient quand on blesse une personne en partant, c'est qu'on a rarement le droit à une deuxième chance.**

 **\- S'il te plaît… On pourrait essayer ?** Suppliait-elle.

 **\- Je te remercie d'avoir fait autant de kilomètres pour me le dire. Je te remercie aussi pour ta sincérité. Mais elle est trop tardive.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, ton père ne le voulait pas.**

 **\- J'ai beau aimer mon père à un point irrationnel, Emily, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir mais à nous deux. Quand on prend des décisions, on passe tout le restant de ses jours à en subir les conséquences. On passe tout le restant de ses jours à se dire qu'on aurait pu faire autrement. On vit tous avec nos regrets. Mais je vais te laisser vivre avec celui-là.**

Elles se regardaient. Emma ne voulait pas baisser les yeux.

Et lui faisait savoir.

C'est Emily qui baissa les siens. Comprenant que tout était fini. Ou trop tard. Ou les deux.

 **\- Je vais te laisser tranquille.** Continua-t-elle.

Emma ne répondit pas. Mais elle la fixait encore. Transmettant dans son regard toute la sincérité de son inaction pour la retenir.

Emily la comprit. Mais ne dit mots lorsqu'elle se retourna pour partir.

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Emmenant avec elle une page définitivement tournée.

Emma se rassit à nouveau sur l'herbe. Puis fuma. Encore.

Laissant à son corps se calmer de toute cette agitation. Quelques minutes. Peut-être une heure ?

Tout devenait si compliqué. Si embrumé.

Et pendant que l'on entendait le vent se briser sur les feuilles des arbres, Emma entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

Elle se retourna et distingua Mary qui venait la rejoindre, d'un pas décidé.

 **\- Tu étais donc là !** S'empressa de dire Mary.

 **\- Alors, cette réunion familiale ?** Lui demanda la blonde pendant que Mary se plantait devant elle.

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Une décision a été prise. Tout le reste ne seront que des dommages collatéraux.**

 **\- Et Régina ?**

 **\- Elle te demande, elle t'attend dans son bureau.**

 **\- Non.** Répondit d'emblée la blonde.

 **\- Emma… Vraiment ? Tu sais, au-delà de ne pas lui laisser prendre le dessus, fais quand même attention à ne pas la perdre en route non plus. Je dis ça je dis rien.**

 **\- Je la perdrai forcément. Je ne suis pas du voyage, je te rappelle.**

 **\- Laisse-lui au moins la possibilité de s'expliquer.**

Mary reparti de la mare aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Laissant Emma seule face à ses peurs. Et face à ses envies. Face l'accumulation excessive d'émotions étriquant sa respiration.

Entre le paradoxe et la certitude…

Et sans avoir eu l'impression d'ordonner quelconque décision à son corps, elle se dirigea vers la demeure. Suivant de loin Mary qui était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Qui se retourna et lui adresse un sourire de soulagement et de compréhension.

Emma entra à son tour et se dirigea vers le bureau. Traversant un à un les pièces vides.

La réunion familiale avait tourné court. Aussi rapidement que tout le monde s'était assis à la table, ils s'en étaient levés aussi.

La blonde arriva derrière la porte du bureau. Puis pris une profonde respiration.

A bout de forces.

Elle frappa.

 ** _\- Entre !_** Entendit-elle de derrière la porte.

Et obéit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle vit Régina, splendide. Comme à son habitude.

Assise derrière son bureau, un stylo à la main, les lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Elle se planta devant le bureau, regardant la brune, qui levait les yeux de ses papiers pour la regarder.

Sans dire un mot.

Quelques secondes… Elle entendait la respiration de Régina s'accélérer. Attendre.

 ** _-_ J'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement _._** Lui dit Régina au bout de quelques secondes de ce foutu silence qu'elles se sentaient obligées d'emprunter régulièrement. Tant de choses peuvent être dites dans les silences…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Régina ?**

 ** _-_ Que tu m'écoutes.**

 **\- Je voudrais aller me coucher.**

 ** _-_ Juste quelques minutes et je te laisse aller où tu veux.**

Emma, vaincue, se tut. Soupira. Et soupira encore.

 ** _-_ Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Trop facile, quoi d'autre ?**

 ** _-_ Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, Emma. Je… Robin est là, je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il n'existe pas.** Lui dit la brune d'une voix basse, presque inaudible.

1 point pour la brune.

Emma savait depuis le départ que tout ça était dangereux. Qu'elle risquait de tout perdre à un moment donné. Ses progrès en Anglais, ses 6 mois à Vancouver, l'admiration de la part de Roland. Et Régina.

Surtout Régina.

Mais quelle irrépressible et irrésistible façon de s'avouer vaincue.

 ** _-_ Tu ne dis rien ?** Demanda-t-elle, sortant Emma de ses pensées.

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus. Ne viens pas me dire que quand tu as cru que je partais avec Emily, Robin n'existait plus.**

 ** _-_ Je suis désolée… Je… **

**\- Tu regrettes ?**

 ** _-_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! … Mais… Je ne peux pas me permettre… Cela ne doit plus se reproduise. **Lui dit Régina, se levant de son bureau pour rejoindre Emma.

 **\- Donc tu as décidé de me demander pour t'excuser et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?**

 ** _-_ Je suis désolée... Mais je ne peux pas faire de choix. **Finit par dire Régina, la voix tiraillée, s'étouffant dans les sanglots.

 **\- Alors ne quitte rien. Mais je suis incapable de rester ici, auprès de toi, sentir cette… je ne sais quoi, d'ailleurs ! Oh et puis merde ! Je vais arrêter de pourrir ta vie Régina et me casser !**

 ** _-_ Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ecoute-moi, je…**Commença à s'emporter Régina.

 **\- Non ! Toi tu m'écoutes ! Tu joues avec mes nerfs depuis des semaines. Tu as parfaitement vu en moi, tu sais ce que je ressens. Et je sais que toi aussi.**

 ** _-_ Je… Je ne peux pas…**

 **\- Alors laisse-moi partir.**

 ** _-_ Non… S'il te plaît. **Suppliait Régina, bousculée et jetée dans ses propres retranchements.

 **\- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, Régina. Je te laisse toute la semaine prochaine pour trouver une solution avec Roland. Et je pars.**


	12. Despedida

_Coucou les loulous !_  
 _J'essaie de me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir publié pendant 1 mois en publiant assez rapidement... Hum.. Pas assez ?_  
 _Merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours pleines de bienveillance. Et j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir dépassé la barre des 200 ! La chartière que je suis aurait bien envie de balancer tout un tas de saloperies mais je vais rester correcte ! :)_

 _MERCI A VOUS._

 _Réponse aux Guests :_  
 _Guest 1 : Merci, ravie que ça te plaise !_  
 _Doc Caballero : Ultimatum ? non. L'ultimatum est rarement bénéfique pour la personne qui le pose. Je pense qu'elle a surtout envie (besoin ?) de fuir. Reine du Cliffhanger ? Hum... Ok, ça me va, je prends note :)_

 _Guest 2: On n'insulte pas une Reine, voyons ! Mais je comprends... On a tous envie que tout se termine bien :)_

 _Dabou : Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire autant de compliments hein parce que je vais devoir m'acheter de nouvelles chaussettes à la taille de mes nouvelles chevilles surdimensionnées !_  
 _Je vous laisse savourer le chapitre 12 et vous annonce après mure réflexion, qu'il devrait pas rester plus de 3 ou 4 chapitres..._  
 _Enjoy !  
_

* * *

La porte du bureau claqua, fermée par le corps d'Emma, projetée par Régina qui la bloquait avec le sien. Seules les respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Et rien d'autre qu'une envie irrépressible qui avait tout foutu en l'air.

Toutes les décisions.

Toutes les belles paroles.

Rien de plus qu'un lâché prise et l'envie d'envoyer balader toutes les conventions jusque-là suivies.

Régina avait ses deux mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Emma, la caressant de bas en haut. Les hanches, les cuisses, les côtes… Les bras et les épaules.

Si doucement qu'Emma sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur.

Régina l'embrassait. Comme on embrassait une cause perdue. Comme on embrassait l'utopie et l'espoir.

Et Emma se laissait faire. Bien sûr qu'elle se laissait faire. Comment aurait-elle pu faire l'inverse ? Comment aurait-elle pu la repousser et dire non ?

Comment réussir à refréner un besoin viscéral ?

Emma gémit doucement lorsque la langue de Régina vint caresser la sienne dans une caresse si douce qu'elle fit trembler tout le corps de la brune. Collée contre la porte. Dont les mains enserraient sa nuque.

Sommation silencieuse de rester collée à elle, de ne jamais sortir de ce moment. Jamais. Elle passa de nombreuses fois ses mains dans les cheveux de Régina, qui gémissait à chaque passage de sa main dans le creux de son cou.

Régina passa sa jambe entre celles de la blonde, qu'elle écarta sans se poser de question, presque machinalement, voire totalement évident.

Lorsque le haut de sa cuisse frôla son entre-jambe, Emma gémit encore une fois. Voire deux. Ou trois. Peu importait tellement.

Elles étaient là, enfin dans une communion nécessaire.

* * *

 ** _\- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, Régina. Je te laisse toute la semaine prochaine pour trouver une solution avec Roland. Et je pars._**

 _Emma repartit du bureau aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Laissant Régina seule dans son bureau, étouffant un sanglot nullement caché. Et donc entendu d'Emma en traversant le couloir qui la ramenait vers le salon principal. Avant de monter les escaliers dans le but de rejoindre sa chambre._

 ** _\- Emma ?_** _Demanda Mary, lorsque, tête baissée, Emma la bouscula en haut des escaliers._

 ** _\- Excuse-moi, j'ai pas…_**

 ** _\- Emma tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_** _Demanda la brune, inquiète de trouver Emma dans cet état-là._

 ** _\- Tu veux en parler ?_**

 ** _\- Non, merci. Je voudrais aller me coucher si tu le permets._**

 ** _\- Tu sais que je reviendrai à la charge demain ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Mais n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis._**

 ** _\- Changer d'avis sur quoi ?_** _Demanda Mary, de plus en plus inquiète de voir autant de mystère de sa part en quittant le bureau de la maîtresse de maison._

 ** _\- Je pars._**

 ** _\- Comment ça tu pars ?_**

 ** _\- Le week-end prochain. Je rentre chez moi._**

 ** _\- Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça ?_**

 ** _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_** _Lui répondit la blonde, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Juste avant de la fermer._

 _Doucement._

 _Avant de fondre comme de la neige au soleil. A genoux. Son visage entre ses mains._

 _Et son envie de crever._

* * *

Toute cette chaleur ambiante.

Toutes ces envies réprimées.

Emma s'empara de la veste de tailleur noire de Régina par le col, puis l'enleva. Forçant la brune à arrêter de la caresser. Puis la jeta plus loin. Au diable toutes conventions.

Une fois au sol. Régina cessa de l'embrasser pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Silencieusement ou pourtant un violent cri aurait pu se faire entendre.

Les yeux brillants de désir et d'émotion.

Emma reprit connaissance avec la réalité et attrapa les deux mains de Régina. Et la força à reculer. Sans aucune visibilité. Juste avec une confiance aveugle, jamais elle ne se retournait.

Elle connaissait son bureau par cœur et savait qu'Emma la menait vers le sofa près de la fenêtre.

Jusqu'à l'y assoir. Elle la regarda toujours droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle atteignit le bouton de son jean pour l'enlever. Et faire baisser sa braguette si lentement qu'on entendait chaque cran passer en dessous de la languette. Chaque millimètre faisait découvrir à Régina, le corps de la blonde, en pleine lumière. Et elle regardait. Elle savourait.

Quand elles avaient fait l'amour dans le jardin, il faisait nuit et les deux femmes avaient caressé et aimé le corps de l'autre, mais il faisait si sombre qu'elles n'avaient pas découvert un millième de la beauté qu'offraient leur corps.

Une fois la braguette totalement descendue, Emma prit son jean avec ses pouces, incluant en même temps sa culotte, de chaque côté, puis les descendit toujours aussi lentement, laissant le temps à Régina de regarder chaque détail. De profiter de chaque moment en l'encrant dans ses rétines.

Plus les mains d'Emma descendaient, plus les yeux de Régina les suivaient. Découvrant chaque pore de sa peau, chaque parcelle.

Puis elle remonta planter ses yeux dans les siens. Lui intimant de venir près d'elle ou alors de dire un mot ou alors de la toucher ou même de bouger. Mais de faire quelque chose.

Emma la dévorait des yeux. Sans oser avancer. Sans oser la toucher, comme si elle était un petit animal fragile ou une poupée de porcelaine.

Comme si chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, lui faisait avancer vers les doutes et la peur.

Tant que tout est figé. Tout restait là. Avec elle. Entre elles.

Régina leva la main vers elle, attendant patiemment qu'Emma fasse le pas.

Et elle le fit.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Puis passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son buste. S'asseyant délicatement sur les genoux de la brune qui l'encercla de ses bras, avant de passer ses mains sur toute la longueur son dos. Jusqu'à atterrir sur les fesses de la blonde et de les presser fermement.

Provoquant un gémissement. Libérateur.

Puis Emma alla déposer lentement un baiser les lèvres entrouvertes de Régina.

Et elles restèrent ainsi, statique. Les yeux ouverts. Se regardant alors que leur bouche commençait à se mouvoir tout doucement. Profitant du goût de l'une et de l'autre.

Comme si le temps avait enfin le droit d'être arrêté.

* * *

 _Emma était en train de s'affairer à rassembler toutes ses affaires quand elle entendit des petits coups à la porte de sa chambre._

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 ** _\- Emma, c'est Henry, est-ce que je peux entrer ?_**

 _Elle hésitait. Elle savait pertinemment le genre de discussion qu'elle aurait avec lui si elle le laissait entrer. Mais elle se disait que les mesures désespérées étaient souvent prises dans l'urgence._

 ** _\- Oui._**

 _Henry ne mit pas une seconde avant de pousser la clenche et d'entrer dans la chambre. Avançant à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit d'Emma où était posée la valise à demi-remplie._

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Pourquoi quoi ?_** _Renchérit la blonde devant l'air dubitatif de l'adolescent._

 ** _\- Pourquoi tu pars ?_**

 _Et pour toute réponse, Emma soupira. Cédant à son impuissance. S'asseyant sur son lit aux côtés d'Henry. Rendant les armes._

 ** _\- Parce que je me suis déjà bien trop battue dans ma vie pour prétendre à une place sur le ring._**

 ** _\- Euh… Je ne sais pas si en France, cette phrase a du sens, mais pour moi c'est du chinois ce que tu dis !_** _Dit Henry en souriant._

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie, Henry_** _. Lui dit-elle, espérant provoquer l'arrêt de l'interrogatoire. Et peut-être même son départ._

 ** _\- Elle tient à toi. Je l'ai vu tu sais. Votre partie de twister, ça n'a jamais été anodin pour elle. Et encore moins depuis la mort de mon père._**

 _Comment réagir à ça ? Comment garder son calme et son silence ?_

 ** _\- Drôle de manière de le montrer._**

 ** _\- Elle n'est juste pas prête. Laisse-lui du temps._**

 ** _\- Je ne fais que ça. Mais je n'ai pas les armes pour ça. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a de la patience et qui dit Amen à tout dans le seul but d'obtenir ce que je veux. Plus je reste et plus c'est fort. Plus je reste… et plus je me perds._** _Susurra Emma d'une voix si faible, qu'Henry dû retenir son souffle pour l'entendre._

 ** _\- Ok… Je ne devrais pas te dire ça et je sais que si maman venait à l'apprendre, elle me renierait. Ou pire, elle me décapiterait sur place ! Ok ?_**

 ** _\- Alors ne le dis pas. Chaque personne a ses secret et son univers, sa bulle. Ne la trahie pas, ça ne sert à rien, Henry, rien ne sert plus à rien._**

 ** _\- Bon sang, mais tu vas te sortir les doigts du cul et arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ?_** _Criait presqu'Henry._

 _Provoquant un choc chez Emma qui s'arrêta net de tout mouvement._

 ** _\- Il te vient d'où ce vocabulaire ?_** _S'alarma la blonde._

 ** _\- Il aura eu le mérite de te faire taire pour m'écouter. C'est bon ? Tu y es ?_**

 ** _\- Ai-je le choix ?_**

 ** _\- Non._**

 ** _\- Vas-y._**

 ** _\- Robin la tient._** _Articula doucement Henry qui continua devant le mutisme déconcertant de la blonde. **C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?**_

 ** _\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé provoquer en moi ?_**

 ** _\- Le fait que si elle ne part pas ce n'est pas à cause de toi ?_**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?_**

 ** _\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne, Emma. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'elle pourrait perdre si elle venait à le quitter. Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un monde des bisounours. Si toi tu pars 6 mois à Vancouver, ta mère t'applaudit. Si ma mère quitte Robin, elle n'a plus rien. L'entreprise où elle est PDG appartient à la famille de Robin. Cette même famille qui a convenu l'accord que si Régina investissait dans l'agence immobilière de Robin, elle toucherait un bon pourcentage. Mais que si elle partait, elle perdrait tout. Voire plus que ce qu'elle a investi._**

 _Henry s'arrêta de parler. Laissant à Emma le temps de digérer toutes ces informations._

 _Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'avait toujours pas réagi. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir l'intention. Alors Henry attendit. Jusqu'à ce que le malaise du silence s'infiltre tellement entre eux, qu'Emma n'eut d'autres solutions que de parler._

 ** _-_** ** _Ça ne change rien !_**

 ** _\- Quoi ?_** _S'insurgea Henry._

 ** _\- Ecoute, je comprends bien tout ça. Effectivement, c'est compliqué et elle a toutes les raisons du monde de rester._**

 ** _\- Mais… ?_**

 ** _\- Aujourd'hui ou dans un mois. C'est quoi la différence ?_**

 _Et là, ce fut à Henry de ne plus savoir quoi répondre. C'était vrai après tout. Personne ne mettait en doute la sincérité de ce que pouvait éprouver Régina._

 _Mais combien de temps tout ce petit jeu allait durer avant qu'elle n'ose faire un vrai pas vers elle ?_

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas toute une vie à attendre. Je l'ai encore à construire._**

 ** _\- Si tu l'aimes, tu dois vous le donner, ce temps._**

 ** _\- Alors il faut croire que je ne l'aime pas tant que ça._**

 ** _\- Tu mens._** _Répondit Henry précipitamment. Bousculant Emma de sa zone de confort. **Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est humain de se protéger soi-même en prétendant être le contraire de ce que l'on est vraiment.**_

 _Henry se leva du lit d'Emma puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Puis il l'ouvrit et la franchit._

 _Et avant de refermer la porte, il regarda Emma, les yeux baissés sur sa valise._

 ** _\- Essaie juste de ne pas comprendre trop tard, Emma._**

 _Avant de refermer la porte._

 _Et la laisser seule avec encore plus de questions. Et aucune réponse._

* * *

Régina faisait passer ses mains sur le buste d'Emma. Passant par ses côtes, son ventre… Ses seins. Qu'elle frôlait adroitement. Les pressant légèrement. Puis repartait à l'assaut de son corps alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Éperdument.

Emma, étourdie par toutes ses attentions, profitait. Totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme si elle venait de retrouver un de ses poumons. Comme si toute ces souffrances avaient finalement valu le coup d'être vécues.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité quand Régina cessa de l'embrasser. Et qu'elle planta son regard dans le sien. Longuement. Les yeux légèrement humides. Avant de la regarder déboutonner sa chemise cintrée. Bouton par bouton. Alors que Régina n'avait pas cessé de la regarder elle. Lorsque tous les boutons furent enlevés, la brune passa ses deux mains dessous pour toucher son corps à même la peau. Et l'enlaça pour venir se coller à elle. La prit dans ses bras.

Juste quelques secondes.

Juste le temps que chaque morceau de son être respire à nouveau d'être auprès d'elle.

Quelques secondes encore.

C'est Emma qui brisa le moment quand elle prit d'en bas le pull-over de Régina et l'en enleva. Découvrant peu à peu qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Qu'elle était totalement nue.

Emma la regardait, passant au peigne fin toutes les parties de son corps dévoilées.

 **\- Tu es magnifique.** Lui dit-elle.

Régina baissa les yeux mais fut rattrapée par le majeur d'Emma qui passa sous son menton.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la brune de réfléchir trop longtemps avant de l'embrasser. À nouveau. Passionnément. Faisant virevolter toutes les sensations dans leur être.

Faisant oublier tout le reste.

Régina émit un gémissement lorsqu'Emma glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses mains étaient partout. Caressaient ses épaules, sont dos.

Avant d'aller prendre en coupe ses seins. Et elle gémit à nouveau. Encore et encore. Lorsqu'Emma, amplifiant le baiser, pressa ses seins encore avant de prendre ses tétons entre ses doigts et les pincer légèrement. Puis de les caresser. Juste avec le pouce.

Et de les malmener avec douceur et délicatesse. Adroitement. Jusqu'à ce que Régina, certainement dépassée par l'envie, se décolla de la bouche d'Emma pour respirer fortement, gémir, puis bousculer sa tête en arrière.

Et Emma n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se jeter dessus. Toujours les seins entre ses doigts, elle alla dévorer le cou de la brune qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dont la respiration saccadée devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Emma embrassait son cou, le léchait, le mordillait avant de le lécher à nouveau.

Régina profita de la position et de l'attention d'Emma sur elle pour passer ses mains dans son dos, sous la chemise pour aller dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Emma émit un grognement et sourit contre la peau de la brune.

Elle se redressa. Puis enleva sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. À son tour totalement nue en haut.

Elle provoqua un grommèlement lorsqu'elle se leva des genoux de Régina. Mais qui ne dura pas quand elle aperçut la blonde retirer son shorty. La brune la fixait de bas en haut. Et de haut en bas. Et dans ses yeux, la blonde pouvait voir tout le désire et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Sans jamais lui avoir dit. Ni osé espéré le ressentir.

On peut voir tellement de choses dans le regard, tellement d'émotions, tellement d'attente et de passion.

Elle la laissa la regarder quelques secondes. Comme si c'était nécessaire. Puis se pencha sur Régina pour l'embrasser. La brune prit son visage entre ses mains. Alors que la blonde descendait imperceptiblement ses mains pour arriver jusqu'au bouton du pantalon. L'enleva. Baissa la braguette puis lui enleva. Avec son aide. Toujours en s'embrassant.

Parce que rien n'était plus important que de savoir qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre. L'une avec l'autre. Et que tout l'indicible devait être transcrit. Ici et maintenant.

Emma se mit à genoux devant le canapé. Entre les jambes de Régina qui commençait à trembler devant la position prise. La blonde attrapa Régina par les hanches pour la forcer à se mettre plus proche du bord du sofa, tout en écartant ses cuisses, laissant à sa vue, le shorty à dentelles rouge bordeaux. Et l'humidité nettement visible en plein milieu.

Emma approcha son visage sous les yeux remplis de luxure de la maitresse de maison. Et déposa un baiser par-dessus le shorty. Provoquant encore un gémissement de Régina alors qu'elle prenait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

* * *

 ** _\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?_** _Demanda Régina en se posant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'Emma._

 _Elle terminait sa valise. Toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait fini par étaler au fur et à mesure des semaines. Elle était à présent en train de les entasser, une à une. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait à retenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de longer ses joues._

 _Et elle ne répondit pas à Régina._

 _Se taire ou éclater en sanglot. Quoi de pire ? Quoi de mieux ? Rien que le silence._

 ** _\- S'il te plaît, Emma… Ne t'en vas pas._** _Disait la brune, dont le trémolo dans la voix signifiait le même état moral que la blonde._

 _Mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Laissant à Régina le soin de faire la conversation seule._

 _Elle ne l'avait, après tout, pas invitée à entrer._

 _Mais finit par craquer. Tellement contrôlée par la colère. Menée, même, par le bout du nez._

 ** _\- Tu as peur de devoir te justifier devant Robin ?_**

 ** _\- Quoi ? Nonnn ! Emma, non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça… Je… Je ne veux juste pas que tu partes… Je… Je voudrais juste que tu cesses tes enfantillages !_** _Bredouillait-elle._ _À la limite de l'asphyxie._

 ** _\- Mes enfantillages ?_** _Répéta-t-elle, cessant instantanément de bouger ses affaires._

 ** _\- J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaie de me justifier, plus je te fais fuir._** _Avoua la brune, baissant la tête. Rendant les armes._

 ** _\- Alors, arrête de te justifier._**

 ** _\- Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser partir._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait au final ?_** _Lui demanda Emma, s'approchant d'elle avec véhémence. **Dis-moi ! Admettons, ok, je reste. Et demain… Il se passera quoi ?**_

 ** _\- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais juste que tout ce bruit cesse dans ma tête, j'aimerais…_** _Mais elle arrêta de parler, prenant ses tempes entre ses doigts. Suppliant à ses maux d'arrêter de la briser à ce point. **J'aimerais juste que tu m'accordes du temps.**_

 ** _\- Est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance de t'avoir à mes côtés un jour, Régina ?_** _Lui demanda Emma. Bousculée par l'envie mais aussi la peur de savoir. Et bousculant Régina aussi, mais dans ses retranchements._

 _Mais aucun son de voix se fit entendre._

 _Et pourtant, Emma lui avait laissé plusieurs secondes pour répondre à la question._

 _Emma avant voulu savoir. Emma savait._

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas si facile._**

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Régina ? Hum ? Vas-y, dis-moi, au plus profond de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_**

 _Régina se taisait. Régina subissait. Et Emma Restait calme malgré la tempête saisissante en elle._

 ** _\- Je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi-même._**

 ** _\- Ahhhh oui… La famille Mills contre la famille Hood !_**

 ** _\- Emma, stop ! Cela ne te regarde absolument pas._**

 ** _\- Vous me faites tous chier avec vos excuses à la con ! Restez tous bien dans votre maison bien douillette parmi l'hypocrisie et l'abnégation ! Fais comme bon te semble, Régina._** _Lui dit Emma, si proche d'elle qu'elle aurait pu sentir son souffle sur elle. Puis, toujours sur un ton aussi calme, elle continua. **Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à ça. J'aurais même pu trouver ça normal, dans une autre vie. Dans une vie je n'aurais pas eu la chance ou la malchance de tomber amoureuse de toi. Dans une vie où j'en aurais rien eu à foutre de ce que tu mérites ou pas. Eh bien non ! Je ne m'en fous pas. Et tu mérites tellement mieux ! Alors laisse-moi partir, ok ? JE NE VEUX PAS ASSISTER A CA !**_

 _Emma ne donna pas le temps à Régina de réagir sur son laïus._

 _Tout ce qu'elle avait exprimé. Tout ce qu'elle avait libéré. Régina s'en abreuvait. Et la laissait pantoise._

 _Mais avant même que quoi que ce soit d'autre soit échangé. Ou même pensé._

 _Emma était déjà sortie de la pièce. Traînant avec elle sa valise qui débordait._

* * *

Le deuxième baiser qu'elle déposa fut loin d'être aussi tendre que le premier.

Emma se redressa puis doucement, enleva le shorty de Régina. Et mit ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Elle la regarda. Et fondit sur elle.

Et Régina bascula la tête en arrière alors qu'elle plongeait ses deux mains dans la chevelure blonde. En gémissant.

Emma passa une première fois sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Puis une deuxième fois. Et encore une troisième alors que la brune commençait à haleter difficilement.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Emma, se redressant, devant sa difficulté à respirer.

 **\- Ou… Oui… Con… Continue.** Finit-elle par réussir à dire.

 **\- OK… Tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Continue exactement comme tu étais en train de faire et je te promets que tout ira bien.**

 **\- Ne promets pas de choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune emprise, s'il te plaît. Mais oui. Je vais** **continuer. J'ai tellement envie de toi.**

Emma repartit entre les cuisses de la brune puis plongea sa langue directement entre ses lèvres. Atterrissant à l'entrée de son sexe… La regardant. Avec cette sensation qu'effectivement, tout était si fragile. Puis enfonçant sa langue dans les profondeurs humides de la brune.

Régina avait remis sa tête en arrière. La bouche ouverte. Les sensations trop fortes pour un si petit corps.

Emma avait commencé des vas-et-viens avec sa langue, caressant ses parois à chaque pénétration.

Et Régina, dans un élan totalement incontrôlé, basculait son bassin en même temps, à chaque fois.

Mais son corps régit encore une fois pour elle lorsque la langue d'Emma continua son ascension jusqu'à déloger son clitoris. Du bout de la langue. Et d'en faire le tour une fois, deux fois. Et encore d'autres. Tellement que Régina ne savait plus comment faire pour respirer correctement. Tellement qu'Emma se perdait dans ses abysses totalement mouillés.

Emma posa ses mains en dessous des cuisses de Régina puis brossa son clitoris du plat de sa langue.

De nombreuses fois.

Avant de l'encercler avec ses lèvres. Et le sucer.

Et Régina, qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, soupira, geint, gémit. Chaque succion l'emmenait au bord du gouffre. Chaque mouvement de lèvres, chaque coup de langue inattendu. Tout la rendait folle.

Emma, dont la bouche ne cessait de s'activer et faire des miracles, regardait Régina se déhancher au fur et à mesure que son orgasme arrivait.

Et il arriva. Bousculant tout sur son passage. Tous les interdits. Toutes les hésitations. Toutes les peurs. Et même tous les départs avortés.

* * *

 _Emma attendait, assise sur un banc, que son bus arrive. Il devait la déposer à l'aéroport. Terminées toutes ces conneries. Retour à la réalité._

 _Et tous les coups de poignards qui arrivaient en même temps._

 _En même temps que toutes les illusions perdues._

 _Sa valise posée à côté du banc, elle regardait dans le vide. Puis voulu allumer une cigarette. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac pour attraper le paquet mais en fouillant, un petit papier tomba au sol._

 _Elle le déplia et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Régina._

 _Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Et elle le lu._

 _« Por una mirada, un mundo. Por una sonrisa, un cielo. Por un beso… Yo no sé qué te diera por un beso. »*_

 _Et sans même s'en rendre compte. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

 _Elle avait essayé de la retenir. Elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces. Emma ne l'avait à peine écoutée._

 _Et maintenant qu'elle était là, assise sur ce banc en train d'attendre le bus qui scellerait une fin définitive à toute cette histoire. Elle n'en était plus très sûre._

 _Mais elle resta pourtant là. Allumant sa cigarette, la fumant puis l'écrasant._

 _Avec l'impression d'être totalement seule contre le monde entier. Et l'impression que quelle que soit sa décision, elle serait mauvaise. Partir ou rester._

 _« **Si tu l'aimes, tu dois vous le donner, ce temps. »**_

 _Et le bus arriva._

 _« **Ça n'a jamais été anodin pour elle. »**_

 _Ralentit et se gara devant l'arrêt de bus._

 _« **Emma, tu ne peux pas faire ça ? »**_

 _Non, elle n'avait pas pu._

 _Le bus s'en alla. Mais Emma était toujours assise sur le banc._

 _Elle prit sa valise. Puis s'en alla._

* * *

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda** Emma en regardant Régina, la tête en arrière, posée sur le dossier du canapé.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit-elle, souriant à cette question. **Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?**

 **\- Il y a toujours un tas de raison.** Lui dit-elle en se relevant et s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Puis la prenant dans ses bras en s'avachissant sur elle.

Régina lui caressait le dos, allant parfois jusqu'en haut des fesses. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se redresse, une fois toutes les respirations redevenues à la normale. Mais la brune n'attendit pas deux secondes pour se jeter sur le téton gauche de la blonde, comme une affamée.

Le malmenant du bout de sa langue et le titillant entre ses dents.

Comme une personne perdue que retrouvait enfin son chemin. Oui, enfin.

Provoquant en Emma un râle qui réveilla aussitôt les sens de la brune qui se jeta un peu plus férocement sur l'autre sein de la blonde laissé à l'abandon. Attrapant celui qu'elle venait de lâcher de sa main fermement.

Emma se cambra en arrière, posant ses mains sur les genoux de la brune alors qu'elle continuait de lécher ses seins à tour de rôle, et que sa main disponible descendait imperceptiblement vers son mont de venus. Découvert et reluisant d'humidité.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es trempée !** Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle glissait sa main de bas en haut sur son sexe.

Emma reprit connaissance avec la réalité à ces mots.

 **\- Ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si tu m'excites !** Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Provoquant un rire si beau et si sincère chez la brune. **Touche-moi Régina. Je t'en supplie. Pénètre-moi.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle inséra son majeur si lentement qu'Emma dû attraper son poignet pour l'aider à le faire plus rapidement. Tellement elle en ressentait le besoin. Mais elle lâcha le poignet quand elle sentit Régina prends possession de ce qu'elle attendait puis s'accrocha à ses épaules avec force.

Et Régina entama un va-et-vient qui était loin d'être doux.

Et loin d'être lent.

Emma n'essayait même pas coordonner son bassin avec les mouvements de Régina. Beaucoup trop rapides. Elle s'accrocha comme une perdue à la brune et sentait la déferlante d'émotions et de sensations traverser tout son corps. Et gémissait de plus en plus fortement à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du gouffre.

* * *

 ** _\- Où est-elle ?_** _Demanda Emma en ouvrant la porte de la grande demeure comme une furie, et y trouvant Mary juste derrière._

 ** _\- Emma ?_** _Fut surprise de constater Mary, le sourire aux lèvres._

 ** _\- Où est-elle Mary ?_** _Insista la blonde._

 ** _\- Heureusement que j'ai des courses à faire ! Le tapis de jeu du Twister est dans son bureau ! Heureuse de te revoir, Emma._**

 _Mais elle était déjà partie rejoindre le couloir pour la mener vers elle._

* * *

 **\- Ré… gi… naaaaa !** Criait presque la blonde, la tête enfoncée dans le cou de la brune.

Mais Régina cessa tout mouvement. Devant le regard noir d'Emma.

 **\- Qu' … ?**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la bascula sur le dos pour venir se mettre sur elle, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

 **\- Tu apprends très vite.** Lui dit-elle en lui souriant alors que Régina lui rendait son sourire. Mais tellement plus espiègle. Juste avant qu'elle ne fonde sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps sur ses lèvres.

Elle descendit tout son corps en parsemant des baisers, alternant avec des coups de langue et des légères morsures.

Avant d'arriver jusqu'à son sexe.

Avant de lui donner un coup de langue qui cambra Emma, à s'en faire mal partout.

 **\- Oh putain oui, tu apprends très très vite !** Réussit-elle à articuler lorsque Régina prit son sexe à pleine bouche. Et qu'elle colla sa langue chaude sur le clitoris qu'elle lécha sans vergogne.

Emma jurait, gémissait, se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir.

Régina dévorait, léchait, se délectait de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Puis, alors qu'elle suçait son clitoris, elle la pénétra à nouveau avec son majeur. Rendant folle la blonde qui sentait tout son corps la lâcher.

Après quelques vas-et-viens, elle inséra son index avec. Et accéléra les pénétrations pendant que sa langue continuait les succions et les cercles autour de son clitoris.

Comment était-il possible de survivre à ça ?

Comment ne pas se damner pour pouvoir continuer à vivre ça tout le reste de sa vie ?

Elles le savaient. Toutes les deux.

Surtout quand l'orgasme survint dans tous ses membres. Dans tout son corps, seconde par seconde.

Et encore plus quand, essayant de retrouver sa respiration, Régina la serra fort contre elle, à lui en briser les os.

Elle le savait.

Elles le savaient.

Elles étaient perdues.

Tout semblait si calme. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à part elles.

Là.

 **\- Tu restes ?** Demanda Régina, brisant le silence certain alors qu'elle était en train de remonter pour s'installer délicatement dans le creux de ses bras.

Laissant les quelques minutes dont Emma avait besoin pour y répondre.

 **\- J'attends de savoir ce que tu serais capable de donner pour un baiser.**

* * *

 _« Pour un regard, un monde. Pour un sourire, un ciel. Pour un baiser… Je ne sais pas ce que je te donnerais pour un baiser. » G.A. Bécquer._


	13. Abdication

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'ai totalement oublié de vous dire quand j'ai publié le chapitre précédent, que j'ai vraiment bien fait de lâchement vous abandonner pour réviser de temps en temps car j'ai enfin décroché ce put*** de diplôme ! Voilà, parenthèses fermées !_

 _Excusez-moi, j'ai été un peu longue à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai comme qui dirait eu un problème d'inspiration...!_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Diniekells : Euh... non... Mais j'avoue ne pas saisir la blague... Désolée..._

 _Dabou : Merci ! Oui, j'ai trouvé ça sympa de le faire dans ce sens là... Et merci pour tous ces compliments..._

 _ElsyCiel : Triste, Sexy, Adorable. Pas mal ce résumé en 3 mots ! :)_

 _Doc Caballero : J'espère que tu as moins froid avec ces levées de températures...! Parfois, un bon départ et une grosse claque dans la gueule peut remettre des idées en places ! La preuve ! Bon, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups... A ne pas reproduire chez soi !_

 _Sirop d'rable : Bon sang ! Comment tu as pourri ma boîte mail en l'espace de 3 jours ?! Je te remercie ici vu que je ne peux pas le faire par PM :) C'était un régal de tout lire et ça m'a provoqué pas mal de fous rires ! Alors merci, c'est précieux en ces temps ! Quant à ton scénario, je pense que ça pourrait faire un super OS, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je l'écrive sous ecstasy !_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui, à la base, devant être basé un peu plus sur Emma que sur le SQ mais finalement, ... , oh puis non, je ne dis rien ! ^^ Petit moment de calme... Avant la tempête ?  
_

 _Enjoy ! (Ou pas :/ -:3-)_

* * *

 **\- Alors, cette partie de Twister ?** Demanda Mary, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle servait le déjeuner de Roland.

 **\- Mary !** Intervint Régina, assise sur le tabouret de l'îlot central, à côté du petit.

 **\- Oh ça va… Emma, rien à dire ?**

 **\- Rien qui ne te regarde, Mary.** Répondit la blonde, assise de l'autre côté du petit.

 **\- Emma, tu ne pars plus ?** Demanda le fameux petit qui mangeait à présent le petit déjeuner que Mary avait parfaitement préparé.

 **\- Non, bonhomme. Je reste encore un peu.**

 **\- Pour toute la vie ?**

Et comment mettre les pieds dans le plat.

L'innocence des enfants…

Toutes se regardaient, les unes après les autres. Et Régina baissa les yeux la première.

 **\- Non, bonhomme. Je reste avec toi, comme prévu, jusqu'à ce que vous partiez à Portland. Et après je rentre chez moi.** Mais devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant, elle continua, **mais je te promets que je viendrai te voir à chaque fois qu'il sera possible.**

Même Roland se mettait à partager leur silence. Et même leurs peurs, incontrôlables, insensées.

 **\- Mary, pourrais-tu emmener Roland, exceptionnellement à l'école, s'il te plaît,** commença Régina. **Je crois qu'Emma et moi devons avoir une conversation.**

 **\- Alléluia ! Il était temps !** Répondit la brune. **Allez viens, Roland, nous partons !**

 **\- C'est Emma qui reviendra me chercher après l'école ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **\- On verra bonhomme,** répondit la blonde alors que son cœur commençait à se serrer. Si fort. Devant la future conversation qu'elle attendait certainement autant qu'elle la redoutait.

 **\- Je vais en profiter pour aller faire les courses, les boutiques, le coiffeur, le…**

 **\- Mary ! S'il te plaît…** Intima Régina.

 **\- Oui, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure. Pas de twister hein ?** Dit Mary en sortant de la cuisine en même temps que Roland.

Mais aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Juste une Régina qui avait le regard baissé et une Emma qui attendait, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'elle et la gorge serrée. Est-ce que cela pouvait être pire ?

Bien-sûr que ce pouvait l'être.

La porte de l'entrée principale claqua sur le visage de Régina qui daignait enfin se montrer.

 **\- Emma, je…**

 **\- J'ai compris.** La coupa-t-elle.

Et ce silence.

Et cette boule dans la gorge qui ne faisait que croître devant le mutisme de la brune.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapée ?**

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à te laisser partir.**

 **\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu le fasses. Tu n'arrives pas à me laisser partir et pourtant tu n'arrives pas non plus à me laisser rester.**

 **\- Je tiens à toi, je… Je m'interdis de te le dire, de me le dire.**

 **\- Que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?** Répondit Emma, rapidement, peut-être un peu trop. Trop pour Régina qui semblait avaler cette information à laquelle elle ne semblait pas préparée.

La brune plongea la tête dans ses mains, accoudée à l'îlot central.

Emma la regardait. Aussi perdue qu'elle.

Se dépatouillant avec tous ces sentiments, ne sachant qu'en faire.

 **\- Ce que tu fais n'est pas juste, Régina. Me faire rester pour me repousser à nouveau est pire que de m'avoir laissée partir.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Et toutes tes excuses, et toutes tes justifications ne seront jamais à la hauteur de la souffrance que tu m'infliges !** Commençait à élever la voix Emma.

 **\- S'il te plaît, arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourde !**

Elles se regardaient. Leur bulle créée. Leur monde autour d'elle. Un monde qui ne cessait de se construire et de se fissurer. Un monde tout de même.

Les deux avec l'envie de parler, de se justifier. Les deux avec l'envie de se taire, d'espérer que les silences pourront effacer l'avenir incertain et les doutes si ancrés en elles.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Emma, un ton plus bas.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Il va bien falloir trouver une solution, Régina, ce n'est pas vivable comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne parviens pas à faire un choix ! Je suis incapable de faire un choix !**

 **\- Tu l'aimes ?** Demanda Emma. Prenant Régina au dépourvu qui la regardait, un air désespéré. **Ce n'est pourtant pas une question très compliquée, Régina, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** Mais la brune ne répondait toujours pas. Toujours les yeux dans les siens. Et toujours muette de saisissement. **C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est donc pas un choix très compliqué que tu as à faire.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas que les sentiments, Emma. Ce n'est pas… Ecoute, je ne peux pas, comme ça, du jour au lendemain…**

 **\- Bien sûr que tu le peux !** Lui dit Emma en lui coupant la parole.

 **\- Non ! Non je ne peux pas ! Cesse de croire que tout est aussi facile ! De croire qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la volonté et les possibilités ! De croire que tout peut se résoudre d'un rien et que ce monde ressemble à un recueil de bonnes manières de faire les choses !**

Et ce fut au tour de Régina d'élever la voix. Faisant taire la blonde, mais la laissant bouche bée.

Alors, elle continua.

 **\- Rien n'est figé, rien n'est blanc ou noir, tout est en perpétuel mouvement. Il n'y a pas que toi et moi dans cette histoire ! Il y a tous ces doutes en permanence, toutes ces questions et toutes ces hypothèses !**

Emma baissait la tête. Se rendant compte que malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait retenue, tout restait compliqué. Rien n'était gagné d'avance.

Et si.

Et si ?

 **\- Je ne peux pas ne penser qu'à moi. Il y a…**

 **\- La famille Hood ?**

 **\- Et principalement Roland.**

Provoquant l'arrêt brutal d'Emma de sa volonté de parler. Elle aurait voulu s'attendre à tout. Et avait toutes les bonnes réponses à ses yeux pour éliminer un par un chaque obstacle, chaque marche de la haute montagne à gravir.

Mais certainement pas Roland. Et pourtant, Régina semblait si sincère. Son regard si triste.

 **\- Je ne parviens pas à me décider de l'abandonner. Cela fait plusieurs années que je l'élève comme s'il était mon propre enfant. On ne peut pas dire que son père soit…**

 **\- Chaleureux ? Intelligent ?**

 **\- Emma…** Répondit-elle, le regard vide.

 **\- Ouais, je sais…**

Elles en étaient donc là. Assises, toutes les deux, l'une à côté de l'autre.

Se regardant, s'observant, se déclarant avec silence tous les mots indicibles. Puis baissant les yeux.

 **\- Laisse-moi du temps.**

 **\- Si encore j'étais sûre que ce serait bénéfique, je te le laisserais volontiers le temps. Mais chaque minute passée est une route de plus vers l'échec.**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, regarde tout ça, tout autour de toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout envoyer valser en une seconde parce que je suis…**

Mais elle n'ajouta rien. La voix tremblante. Les yeux fixes dans ceux d'Emma.

 **\- Amoureuse de moi, je le sais. Pour ce que ça change.**

Plus rien ne sortait. Tout était là, mais rien n'était possible d'avouer. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas devant le futur inconnu et si incertain.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour que tu n'aies pas peur.** Finit par lui dire la blonde.

 **\- Confiance ? Peur ?**

 **\- Oui, tu as peur. Et tu n'as pas confiance en moi.**

 **\- Emma, comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne sais rien de toi et tu refuses de te livrer ! Tu me demandes de tout quitter, tu me demandes de te faire assez confiance pour ça. Mais à aucun moment tu ne m'as prouvée que tu pouvais en être digne !**

 **\- Excuse-moi ?** La coupa Emma. Se levant de sa chaise. Fuyant son regard alors qu'elle exprimait sa colère. **Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, là !**

 **\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ose m'affronter quand je te pose une question dérangeante et on reparlera de confiance après et de ta potentielle colère à laquelle je ne crois pas du tout.**

 **\- ça n'a rien à voir, je me fais un café !** Lui répondit-elle, s'activant pour, effectivement, se faire un café. **Tu en veux un ?** Lui demanda-t-elle tout en sortant les mugs et y faire couler le café.

 **\- Oui, et que tu reviennes t'assoir aussi. La discussion est loin d'être terminée.**

 **\- Je vais dans le salon, j'ai mal au cul à force d'être assise ici.**

 **\- Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire !**

 **\- Menteuse !** Lui dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres qui était loin d'être tendre. Baiser auquel répondit Régina en posant sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde. Peut-être pour ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Puis lorsque l'air leur manqua, ce baiser s'arrêta et Emma déposa son front contre le sien. **Tu le sais déjà que je suis vulgaire, tu en as vu une belle démonstration me semble-t-il l'autre soir… Mais… et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu**. Lui dit-elle, agrémentant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil charmeur.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon, laissant Régina totalement ébahie et ébranlée.

Elle se leva à son tour et rejoint Emma dans le salon, déjà assise sur le sofa beige. Posée contre l'accoudoir, jambes écartées et montra à Régina son entre-jambe.

 **\- Prétentieuse.** Sourit Régina.

 **\- Arrête tes conneries et viens t'assoir là.**

Et c'est ce que fit Régina. Elle se cala entre ses jambes, dos à elle et posa sa tête contre le torse de la blonde.

Et chacune but quelques gorgées de café. Comme si être occupées à autre chose les éloignaient de ce qu'elles n'avaient peut-être ni envie d'entendre ni envie de dire.

Avant qu'Emma ne recommence. Se faisant violence.

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Lui répondit Régina en posant sa tasse sur la table basse avant de revenir se poser contre elle.

 **\- Tu veux que je me livre, ça n'a jamais été un exercice facile pour moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne le fais pas. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **\- Je voudrais juste savoir qui tu es réellement Emma Swan…** Lui répondit la brune. Se retournant pour la regarder ou plutôt la dévorer des yeux. **Je veux savoir qui la jeune femme qui sommeille en toi, qui est Emily, qui sont toutes ces personnes dont tu parles souvent, et même celles dont tu évites de parler, toutes tes réussites, tous tes échecs. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.**

 **\- Seulement si tu fais la même chose après…**

 **\- Bien.** Finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il est toujours plus facile d'entendre les vérités des autres. Beaucoup moins de les dire.

 **\- Emma Swan, fille de Gabrielle et Paul Swan. Sœur jumelle de Neal Swan. Nous avons 23 ans. Il est… mon héros.**

 **\- Ton héros ?**

 **\- Oui. Je le considère comme tel depuis que nous avons 18 ans, un soir d'été, on se baladait dans les rues de Paris. Et… Nous nous sommes faits agressés.** Sortit Emma, presque d'un seul coup, comme pour se libérer d'un poids. Et d'une situation trop difficile.

 **\- Le kidnapping ?**

 **\- Oui.** Finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence. **Malheureusement. Neal a essayé de me protéger. Mais…** Emma hésitait dans ses mots. Tellement précis et à la fois voulant les oublier. **Bref, finit-elle par dire, on a vécu des moments… compliqués. Neal est en fauteuil roulant maintenant, il a eu la colonne vertébrale cassée. Il n'est plus capable de parler, il est trop… traumatisé.**

Régina écoutait. Avalait ses mots, silencieuse. Attentive. Et parfois même, coléreuse.

Elle laissait à Emma tout le temps dont il lui fallait.

Et Emma l'en remerciait.

 **\- Il ne reparlera jamais ?**

 **\- Personne ne le sait. On espère que oui. Les psy disent qu'il préfère se taire plutôt qu'oser dire la vérité un jour.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Moi ? J'ai vécu les jours les plus longs de toute ma vie… Jours que j'essaie d'oublier. Certains jours, c'est plus facile que d'autres.**

 **\- Et Emily ?**

 **\- Elle est celle qui m'a retrouvée. Celle qui m'a sortie de toute cette merde et celle qui a essayé de me relever avant de se barrer à l'autre bout de la planète. Ma mère, de sa force de caractère, a réussi là où Emily a échoué.**

 **\- Cet homme, l'autre jour… Quand tu as fait ce malaise…**

 **\- Oui, il est sorti de prison. Le procès était interminable. Il y avait toutes les preuves contre lui. Et mon témoignage. Mais il avait une des meilleurs avocats du barreau. Il s'en est sorti avec 6 ans ferme. Mais avec les remises de peine. Et étant donné que c'était son premier… crime. Il est sorti. Je…**

Emma commençait à trembler. Régina se retourna et planta son regard dans celui d'Emma.

Comme pour lui donner tout le temps nécessaire dont elle avait besoin.

Comme pour lui signifier sa présence.

Et Emma continua.

 **\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait vu avec notre avocat. Qu'elle avait demandé une interdiction de nous approcher Neal et moi. Injonction qu'on a eue facilement. Mais la peur reste là. Neal n'a pas bien réagi, ma mère voulait le préserver de ça et ne surtout pas lui en parler mais, même s'il ne parle pas, il lit le journal, le regarde aussi à la télé. Je crois que… Je ne retournerai pas à Paris. Je suis en train de persuader ma mère de déménager loin. C'est le mieux pour nous, je pense.**

 **\- Pour aller où ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas l'Espagne ? J'aurais plus de chance de trouver du travail dans la traduction là-bas.**

 **\- Madrid ?**

 **\- Non, Séville, ou un truc dans le genre. L'Andalousie, le must !**

 **\- Et ton père dans tout ça ?**

 **\- Il est décédé il y a quelques années, il était malade depuis des mois. Emily m'a dit que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de partir, d'accepter la mutation. Si elle savait à quel point je ne lui en veux pas et qu'au contraire, il a bien fait. Elle m'était nocive. Mais il m'a fallu bien des mois avant de m'en rendre compte.**

 **\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?**

 **\- A aucun moment ! Le passé forge notre caractère. Toutes les rencontres que l'on fait, toutes les personnes que l'on aime puis que l'on perd. Elles resteront toujours en nous, d'une manière ou d'un autre. Et puis, sinon, je ne serais jamais venue ici, et je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrés.** Lui dit Emma alors que Régina se tournait à nouveau vers elle, souriante. Avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques secondes. Le temps que tout s'oublie. Le temps que tout s'efface.

Le temps de l'aimer encore un peu plus.

Puis Régina se cala à nouveau sur son torse. Silencieuses.

Profitant de leur temps. Profitant de leur bien-être.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Régina Mills, fille de Cora et Henry Mills.**

 **\- Sympa le clin d'œil.**

 **\- Oui, j'adorais mon père, je n'aurais pas voulu que mon fils porte un autre prénom que le sien.**

 **\- Frères et sœurs ?**

 **\- Non. J'étais déjà une erreur alors un autre enfant aurait été inconcevable.**

 **\- On ne dit pas un cadeau dans ces cas-là ?**

 **\- Pas pour ma mère.**

 **\- Charmant personnage.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de charmant. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que lui trouvait mon père. L'influence certainement… Elle n'était pas méchante, loin de là, j'ai eu une enfance stricte mais aimante. Ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, mais me le démontraient d'une manière différente.**

 **\- Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Dans le Vermont. Quand j'ai dit à ma mère qu'il était hors de question que je sois avocate, que ma vie c'étaient les mots, elle a préféré s'éloigner de moi. Même si mon père me manque, ça a été la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise dans toute sa vie.**

 **\- C'est la famille de Robin qui a pris cette place.**

 **\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, se retournant à nouveau.

 **\- Je ne révèle jamais mes secrets.** Répondit Emma en souriant.

 **\- Ce ne peut être que Mary ! Ou Henry ! Ils vont m'entendre ces deux-là !** Dit Régina, le ton un peu plus élevé.

 **\- Hey ! Calme-toi. Je suppose que tu allais m'en parler là maintenant ? Non ?**

Régina la scrutait. Emma semblait si sereine dans son comportement, dans ses yeux, que Régina s'apaisa d'emblée, puis reprit sa place.

 **\- Oui. Je suppose que mes rêves de petite fille on prit le dessus sur l'intelligence et les bons choix. Quand j'ai rencontré Robin, je n'étais qu'employée dans l'entreprise. Il a vite découvert que je voyais plus grand. Et il a vite compris que c'était certainement un moyen pour me retenir.**

 **\- Quel connard !**

Emma se tendit. Pensant avoir manqué de respect que Robin restait malgré tout son compagnon. De quel droit pouvait-elle l'insulter ou même le déprécier ?

Mais la brune ne réagit pas. Comme pour donner son consentement.

 **\- J'aurais peut-être fait la même chose à sa place.**

 **\- Non, je ne pense pas.**

 **\- On ne sait jamais comment on pourrait réagir dans telle ou telle situation avant que celle-ci ne se présente.**

 **\- Retenir une personne ? Contre son gré ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en prison, Emma.**

 **\- Non, c'est pire. Retenir quelqu'un qu'on aime, l'empêchant de vivre ses rêves, d'aimer, de sourire et de profiter. Juste parce qu'on a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se passer d'elle. Et encore, dans son cas, juste pour préserver les apparences.**

 **\- Je n'ai qu'à partir.**

 **\- Oui, tu le peux. Ton choix de rester dans ces circonstances est aussi condamnable que sa volonté de te garder.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais…**

 **\- Oui, je sais.** Lui dit Emma en lui coupant la parole. Incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle allait ajouter. **Parle-moi d'Henry et de son père.**

Régina comprit. Et ne chercha pas à aller contre son gré.

 **\- Henry est né quand j'avais 18 ans. Daniel, son père était un journaliste que j'avais rencontré dans un travail d'été pendant mes études. On se voyait déjà finir nos jours ensemble. Il m'a demandé en mariage à la naissance d'Henry. Mais il est décédé quelques semaines avant le mariage.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.** Intervint Emma.

 **\- Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que c'était une autre vie. Je le garderai toujours en moi. Et chaque fois que je vois Henry, je le retrouve en lui. Il lui ressemble beaucoup.**

Emma l'entoura de ses bras. La cramponnant presque.

Une autre vie…

Tout comme Emily pour elle.

Le silence avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez. Régina respirait calmement. Emma y veillait.

Inlassablement.

Profitant du moment, de leur bulle dont elles n'arrivaient plus à se passer.

Tellement sereines.

 **\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance maintenant ?** Lui demanda Emma, avec tellement d'espoir dans une seule question.

 **\- Un peu plus, oui.** Répondit Régina.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu aies totalement confiance en moi ?**

 **\- Le temps et la patience.**

 **\- D'accord… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

Régina réfléchissait. Et Emma attendait.

Pendue à ses lèvres.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais juste profiter de toi avant que tout s'éclate en mille morceaux.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Emma… Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi demain sera fait. J'aimerais que tout soit facile, que toutes les décisions à prendre n'aient aucunes conséquences. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Tu vas aller à Portland ?** Demanda la blonde, la voix triste et bouleversante.

 **\- Je voudrais juste profiter de ce que nous avons. Du temps que nous avons.**

 **\- Ça sonne comme un au revoir…**

Régina se retourna, encore. Pour la regarder. La voir. L'admirer.

 **\- Je ne veux pas te faire de promesses. Je voudrais juste du temps. Et que tu sois à moi jusqu'à ce que cette décision soit prise.**

 **\- Je suis à toi.** Lui répondit-elle, si sincèrement. Si naturellement.

 **\- Alors prouve le moi.**

 **\- Comment ?** Lui demanda Emma, certaine de la réponse, du moins, ce que la brune attendait. Mais rien de plus extraordinaire que de se l'entendre dire.

 **\- Fais-moi l'amour.**

Emma ne mit pas une seconde avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser.

Eperdument.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- Je… Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse… Mary…** Dit Emma, se détachant des douces lèvres de Régina.

 **\- Mary n'est pas prête de rentrer, c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand elle part faire les magasins… Personne n'est sensé rentrer à la maison avant les 3 prochaines heures…**

 **\- Ok, viens-là.**

Emma prit Régina entre ses bras, alors qu'elle redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant, caressant ses lèvres. L'hypnotisant doucement et sensuellement.

Entourant son corps de ses mains.

Débutant un somptueux ballet avec leur langue, qui glissaient l'une contre l'autre d'une lenteur infinie. Laissant échapper des gémissements. Augmentant la température ambiante et des corps enivrés des deux femmes qui s'aimaient sans se le dire.

Qui se le transmettaient.

Emma replaça Régina dos à elle. Puis commença un déferlé de caresses sur tout son corps, lui donnant l'impression de la posséder totalement. Parsemant ci et là son cou de baisers qui faisant trembler tout le corps de la brune.

Qui ne demandait que ça.

Emma passa ses mains sur le buste de la brune, déboutonnant sa chemise lentement. Puis ouvrant les deux pans tout aussi lentement, alors qu'elle continuait de mordiller son cou, le léchant…

Puis passa ses mains sur son ventre, ses hanches… Provoquant des gémissements, pour enfin atterrir sur les seins de la brune, érigeant par la même occasion ses tétons qui se faisaient nettement sentir, même en dessous du soutien-gorge en dentelle noir.

Régina s'appuyait sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, qui avait une vue parfaite sur ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir.

Puis d'un geste habile, elle souleva le soutien-gorge, le remontant, afin de libérer les deux monts, aussi excités que Régina qui ne sut plus où donner de la tête lorsqu'Emma prit les tétons entre ses doigts pour les titiller imperceptiblement, pendant qu'elle gémissait dans l'oreille de la brune, augmentant sa chaleur.

Comme si elle avait eu réellement besoin de ça…

 **\- Emma… Touche-moi…** La supplia Régina alors qu'Emma s'affairait sur ses seins.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour descendre ses mains, remontant sa jupe cintrée jusqu'à ses hanches. Découvrant peu à peu le bas de l'ensemble à dentelle noir.

La blonde passa sa main droite sous le shorty et remonta sa main gauche prendre en coupe le sein laissé à l'abandon.

Elle passa sans s'arrêter sur le mont de Vénus.

 **\- Putain…** Susurra Emma, découvrant le sexe totalement trempé de Régina.

 **\- Touche-moi, Emma ! S'il te…**

Mais ses mots moururent entre ses lèvres lorsqu'Emma frôla son clitoris. Son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique quand celle-ci titillait son téton gauche du bout de son majeur.

Alors que celui de la main droite, encerclait de caresse le clitoris aussi érigé que ses seins.

Régina gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Surtout quand Emma se mit à caresser de bas en haut son sexe, alors qu'elle écartait de plus en plus grand ses jambes pour lui laisser toute la place possible.

Ce qui arrangea la blonde lorsqu'elle la pénétra lentement. Enfilant son majeur au plus profond des abîmes de la brune.

Déferlant une montagne de frissons en elle lorsqu'elle entendit Régina bredouiller son prénom quand elle ressortit son doigt, puis recommençant de plus belle.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Emma regardait ça, profitant de la vue et du spectacle.

Regardant Régina perdre totalement pied. Se donner à elle.

Comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui donne son avenir.

Peut-être qu'un jour…

 **\- Plus… Fort…** Criait presque Régina.

Et Emma obéissait.

 **\- Plus… Vite !** Ajouta la brune, déjà perdue dans les méandres de son plaisir.

Et aima lâcha le sein, pour aller caresser de sa main gauche le clitoris qui durcissait à chacune de ses pressions, à chacune de ses caresses.

Régina avait les yeux fermés, totalement reposée sur le buste d'Emma qui la soutenait tout en la pénétrant vigoureusement.

Sentant petit à petit les parois de Régina se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

Jusqu'à ce que la brune explose dans un râle incompréhensible qui ressemblait au prénom de la blonde.

Mais rien de moins sûr.

Et Régina attrapa les mains d'Emma pour les serrer. La suppliant implicitement de rester là où elles étaient.

Jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit finie.

Laissant le temps à son orgasme de quitter l'ensemble de tout son corps.

Et de reprendre son souffle. Puis d'atterrir à nouveau sur terre.

Régina ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, se retournant pour fixer Emma, les larmes aux yeux. Tellement apeurée de devoir un jour perdre tout ça. Perdre tout ce qu'elles construisaient petit à petit. De perdre tout ce qui s'installait insidieusement en elles, jour après jour.

Peur de perdre l'émoi et l'enivrement de se sentir en elle.

 **\- Emma ? Je t'ai fait mal ou…** Demanda la brune, inquiète.

 **\- Non ! Tout va bien. Embrasse-moi…** Lui intima-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle.

L'embrassant si passionnément. Comme on embrasse l'instant qui passe et dont on ne voudrait jamais oublier.

Régina se retourne pour de bon et s'allongea entre les cuisses d'Emma qu'elle referma autour de sa taille.

Ne lâchant jamais sa bouche, comme un précieux trésor.

Continuant de caresser sa langue avec la sienne, d'avaler ses soupirs.

La brune commença à caresser la blonde à son tour. Passant ses mains sous son débardeur. Frôlant son ventre, sa taille, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine couverte d'un soutien-gorge, alors qu'Emma l'enfermait dans le creux de ses bras.

Elles n'entendirent pas la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Puis se refermer.

Et surtout pas les pas qui s'approchaient.

Et encore moins quand les pas se stoppèrent d'un coup.

 **\- Régina ?**

Celle-ci stoppa tout mouvement sur la blonde.

Se levant d'un geste brusque et tournant la tête.

Mais aucune des deux n'étaient prêtes à affronter tout ce qui allait arriver.

 **\- Ro…bin ?**

Et ce fut le seul mot que la brune put prononcer.


	14. Départ

_Coucou les loulous._

 _Réponses aux Guests :_

 _Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments... Et je pense que tu vas me détester, mais c'est un risque que je prends !_

 _Guest 2 : Sadique ? Oui, c'est vrai !_

 _Guest 3 : Oups ? C'est rien de le dire !_

 _Sirop d'rable : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu passes ta nuit à chercher des blagues pourries et que dès que tu en as une, j'ai un mail qui arrive rapidement ? Pour ton scénario, je préfère le mojito aussi ! Je vais y réfléchir^^_

 _Bon, eh bien nous y voilà. Dernier chapitre..._

 _Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir eu avec moi pendant cette grande aventure !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows etc etc ! Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui lisent dans le silence._

 _J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !_

* * *

 **\- Régina ?**

 **\- Robin ?**

L'espace d'un instant, tout sembla s'arrêter.

Tout à part les rythmes cardiaques des trois personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce.

Et à part les tremblements survenant dans chaque parcelle de leur corps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…** Balbutia Robin. **Tu… Emma ?**

Mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de la blonde. Elle regardait, impuissante, Régina se relever précipitamenent et se rhabiller, lissant sa jupe de sa main.

Reprenant prestance dans la seconde, telle une Régina Mills et son devoir garder la tête froide en toute circonstance.

Mais, pouvait-on en trouver dans une situation pareille ?

 **\- Je… Je vais t'expliquer…** Commença Régina.

Mauvaise réponse.

Et le cœur d'Emma se mit à rater quelques battements. Et s'asphyxia de plus en plus.

 **\- Ne me prends surtout pas pour un con alors fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, Régina.**

Et en une fraction de seconde, elle perdit tout de son superbe.

Prise entre deux eaux.

Prise au dépourvue.

 **\- Emma, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.**

Et ce fut pire que tout.

Emma regarda la brune, la suppliant de faire quelque chose, la suppliant de faire un choix sans jamais le lui demander. Mais surtout, la suppliant de ne pas avoir franchi toutes ces étapes, toutes ces barrières pour rien.

La voyant rester statique, elle ajouta :

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît !** Haussant légèrement le ton de la voix.

 **\- Tu as entendu morveuse ? Ma femme t'as demandée de partir d'ici, tu peux d'ailleurs en profiter pour faire ta valise et quitter cette maison !**

 **\- Robin !** Le coupa Régina.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu vas prendre sa défense en plus ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle doit rester s'occuper de MON fils alors qu'elle baise MA femme ?**

 **\- Emma ! Sors de là ! MAINTENANT !** Criait presque Régina.

Emma la regarda avant de s'enfuir en courant du salon.

Et elle reconnut ce regard. Le même qu'elle avait eu quand Mary et Henry les avait surpris dans le jardin.

Ce même air coupable. Ce même air… de regret.

Après tout ce qu'elles venaient d'échanger…

Emma s'enfuit de la pièce, accélérant le pas de plus en plus rapidement, se faufilant dans les escaliers puis s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Et voilà comment tout son monde s'écroulait.

Comment toutes les promesses de confiance se perdirent en un instant. Comment Emma sut à cet instant, que rien ne serait jamais possible avec elle.

Qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de quitter Robin, de laisser tomber toutes ces obligations qui pesaient sur elle, tous ces contrats et toutes ces contraintes.

Alors, elle prit la valise qu'elle avait à peine défaite la dernière fois, quand elle était partie mais qu'elle n'avait pas pris le bus.

Et dans un élan de peur qui se transforma rapidement en colère, elle réordonna toutes ses affaires dont elle se servait au fur et à mesure depuis quelques jours.

Peut-être le pressentait-elle.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle savait parfaitement que Régina ne lui ferait jamais assez confiance pour oser tout foutre en l'air et la suite.

Vivre enfin.

Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Essayant toutes les secondes de les essuyer du revers de sa main. Sans jamais réussir à stopper les flots.

Elle aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se transformer en souris et assister à sa propre mise à mort de la part de Robin, et le non-sauvetage de la part de Régina.

Mais elle n'en avait certainement pas le courage.

Alors, elle continuait de faire sa valise, qu'elle finit rapidement.

Avant que trois coups se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Alors la porte s'ouvrit quand même, laissant place à une Mary qui avait loin d'avoir son visage enjoué et souriant de d'habitude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Emma ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, l'empêchant de répondre.

L'empêchant même de reprendre sa respiration après chaque expiration.

 **\- Emma ! Calme-toi ! Viens t'assoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pars en laissant une maison pleine de vie et je reviens en ayant l'impression d'être à un enterrement !**

Mary attrapa Emma par le bras et la força à s'assoir auprès d'elle sur le lit.

Mais elle demeura silencieuse.

Se rendant compte que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Et plus les minutes avançaient, plus elle imaginait le visage de Régina lui demander de partir.

Et il en était hors de question, quitte à prendre la décision soi-même plutôt que de s'en voir contrainte.

 **\- Emma ?** Demanda Mary, sortant la blonde de son mutisme salvateur.

 **\- Robin nous a surpris.**

Mary ouvrit grand la bouche en posant sa main dessus. Ce fut sa première rection.

Réaction qui ne fit qu'empirer la montée d'adrénaline de la blonde qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

A part fuir, bien sûr.

 **\- Je vous avais dit… ! Emma ! Seigneur !**

 **\- Je sais ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Mary ! Je… Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça.**

 **\- Et après, il s'est passé quoi ?**

 **\- Régina m'a demandée de partir…**

 **\- Outch…**

 **\- Ouais, comme tu dis. Ils sont encore dans le salon ?**

 **\- Non, il n'y avait personne. J'ai juste entendu des cris venant du bureau de Régina et Robin hurler ton prénom.**

 **\- Oh putain, bon sang…**

 **\- Attends, attends, tout n'est pas perdu.**

 **\- Mary ! STOP ! Toi et ta persévérance dans ce monde des bisounours, c'est… C'est .. !**

 **\- Chiant ?**

 **\- Oui ! Chiant ! C'est la merde là !**

 **\- Donc tu fuis encore ?**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Hum ? Elle n'est pas prête ! Je l'ai vu dans son regard, elle doit être en train de trouver toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables pour se dédouaner de tout ça ! Limite pourquoi pas lui dire que tout est de ma faute, tiens !**

 **\- Arrête, Emma, tu ne sais pas !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Putain, Mary, tu aurais vu son regard…**

 **\- C'est normal qu'elle ait peur.**

 **\- Oui, je sais ! Je ne suis pas non plus un monstre, je comprends tout ça mais… Il nous fallait juste plus de temps et là, tout est fichu !**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, je te promets que tout va s'arranger.**

 **\- Ne tiens pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Mary.**

 **\- Je te promets que si elle choisit Robin, j'exercerai mon droit de grève jusqu'à la fin des temps !**

 **\- Alors prépare-toi à chercher du boulot…**

 **\- Emma, laisse…**

Mais Mary fut coupée lorsque la porte fut ouverte en grand, laissant apercevoir Régina dont les yeux, rougis, semblaient décontenancés.

Emma la regardait entrer, demandant d'un hochement de tête à Mary de les laisser seules.

Mais la blonde n'attendit pas que la porte soit refermée derrière elle pour bondir du lit et fermer sa valise.

Sous les yeux de Régina qui n'osait parler.

 **\- Ne t'emmerde pas à commencer une phrase ou je ne sais quelle banalité.** Lui dit-elle, dos à elle, toujours en train de fermer sa valiser qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait.

 **\- Je suis désolée...** Finit par dire Régina.

 **\- Ouais, des banalités comme celles-là.**

 **\- Je voulais juste…**

 **\- Du temps oui ! Je sais !** Finit-elle par dire, lui coupant la parole. **Mais apparemment le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Et comme je suppose que, me voyant faire ma valise, tu ne me retiens pas, ta décision est prise. Donc autant que je m'en aille avant de foutre encore plus la merde.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

 **\- Non ! Ni de la tienne ! C'est comme ça ! Mais les faits sont là, ok ?** Commença à s'énerver Emma, haussant le ton de la voix sans le vouloir, le chagrin et la rancœur prenant le dessus. **Alors je vais gentiment prendre ma valise et aller à la gare ou l'aéroport, j'en sais rien mais je vais me casser d'ici !**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît… Je..**

 **\- Non, tu rien du tout ! Tu me laisses m'en aller, tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne parles pas ! Rien !**

Emma s'approcha rapidement de Régina, arrivant à sa hauteur, les yeux dans les yeux. Aussi humides pour l'une que pour l'autre.

Et Régina lui obéit. Elle ne dit plus rien.

La regardait, essayant de construire pour la dernière fois leur petite bulle qui les avait tant protégées jusque-là. Mais Emma baissa les yeux, la fissurant.

 **\- Dis-moi où tu vas, je vais t'accompagner…**

Emma la regarda à nouveau, prise au dépourvu. Entre l'envie de la fuir le plus rapidement possible et l'envie de passer tout le temps qu'on lui accordait avec elle, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

 **\- J'aurais voulu dire au revoir à Roland.**

 **\- Je sais mais… Robin… ne veut pas que…**

 **\- Ouais ok, j'ai compris. Quand je pense que j'ai dû m'occuper mieux de son fils en ces quelques semaines que lui pendant toute sa vie, ça me fout les boules !**

 **\- Je sais…**

 **\- Je sais ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**

 **\- Au moins, en étant présente, je veille sur lui.**

 **\- Non, tu travailles tellement, tellement dans ton petit monde que tu ne t'aperçois même pas que Roland en souffre ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que ton propre fils ne vient pas te voir parce qu'il ne peut pas voir Robin en peinture ! Mais non ! Bien ! Continue de te sacrifier pour ce connard ! Continue de perdre ton temps et de vivre une vie que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne mérites pas juste parce que tu as les boules de tout perdre ! Juste parce que tu as peur et que tu es persuadée de ne pas mériter une autre chance !**

Emma s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les larmes le long des joues de Régina.

En colère, mais certainement pas au point de lui faire du mal impunément.

Ella posa sa valise par terre, au pied du lit. Puis s'assit dessus. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Et soufflant.

Expirant tout l'air toxique qui lui brûlait les poumons, les lèvres…

 **\- Ta… ta vie est en France, tu as… des choses à régler et moi aussi et…**

 **-** **Ça va, laisse tomber, Régina.**

 **\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner là où tu veux aller.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- S'il te plaît… Je voudrais faire ça pour toi.**

Emma la regardait. Silencieuse.

Haïssant ce moment et pourtant l'avalant jusqu'à sa dernière goutte.

Ce visage, si beau, cette sensation, entière, belle, larmoyante, terrible, infernale.

Elle regardait cette brune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Comment dire au revoir dans ces cas-là ?

Comment dire au revoir à la personne qu'on aime, qui ne nous est pas destinée ?

Elle se leva. S'avança vers elle, puis enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

De cette manière-là peut-être ?

Est-ce la meilleure ? La pire ?

Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, non ?

Elle mit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur, jusqu'à l'étourdissement. Jusqu'à ce que cette odeur s'imprègne en elle.

Régina délia ses bras puis fit de même. L'encercla et la serra aussi fort qu'il était possible de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Transmettant, encore, tout l'indicible avorté. Toute l'ineffable douleur.

Puis Emma sortit des bras de Régina.

 **\- Je vais demander à Mary de m'emmener.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- S'il te plaît. C'est trop pour moi. Il est temps pour nous d'assumer les conséquences de nos actes. Regarde-moi, Régina.** Lui demanda la blonde en levant son menton avec son index. **Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.**

 **\- Prends soin de toi.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Mais les adieux n'avaient jamais été son fort.

Alors cette force invisible la poussa à claquer la porte derrière lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre.

Laissant Régina seule et ses sanglots qu'Emma entendit.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers, arrivée en bas, elle croisa Robin, le visage aussi colérique que vainqueur. Et elle le détestait encore plus pour ça.

Mary arriva sur la pointe des pieds, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

 **\- Je t'emmène ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

 **\- Pas du tout.** Répondit Mary avant de prendre les clés et claquer la porte derrière elles.

* * *

 ** _\- Ma puce ?_**

 **\- Maman ?**

 ** _\- Oui, en général, quand tu appelles quelqu'un, il y a de fortes chances que tu tombes sur cette personne._**

 **\- Je rentre maman.**

 ** _\- Pardon ?_**

 **\- Tu as bien entendu, je rentre. Je suis à l'aéroport avec Mary, je prends le prochain vol mais il est à 14h30 alors j'ai encore du temps. Tu pourras venir me chercher à Orly ?**

 ** _\- Bien sûr !_** ** _À quelle heure arrives-tu ?_**

 **\- 12h30 heure locale.**

 ** _\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_**

 **\- Non.**

 ** _\- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?_**

 **\- Non plus.**

 ** _\- Ok…_**

 **\- Je te laisse maman, je… Je vais attendre l'avion, tu devrais aller te coucher.**

 ** _\- J'y allais quand tu as appelé._**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 ** _\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, Emma._**

Gabrielle écoutait le soudain silence de sa fille. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

Et connaissait tous ses soupirs.

 ** _\- Je serai là, Emma._**

 **\- Je sais.**

 ** _\- Tu fais attention à toi ?_**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 ** _\- J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Neal._**

 **\- J'ai hâte de le serrer dans mes bras.**

 ** _-_** ** _À demain ma puce._**

 **\- A demain maman.**

Emma raccrocha son téléphone et s'approcha de Mary qui était assise sur les sièges en attendant l'avion d'Emma.

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on espère jusqu'au bout.** Lui dit Mary après quelques secondes de silence.

 **\- Elle ne viendra pas, Mary.** **Ça fait bien des années que j'ai arrêté de croire au père-noël.**

 **\- Laisse-lui du temps.**

 **\- Je suis sur le point de rentrer en France, question timming, on pourrait pas être plus mal.**

 **\- Je sais… Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer au Twister !** Lui dit la brune, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Qui se transmit à Emma.

Si ça n'avait été que ça.

Emma savait pertinemment que Régina ne viendrait pas.

Et que ce n'était pas à cause du pied du mur devant lequel s'était retrouvé Régina.

Mais à sa peur incontrôlable de se défaire de toute cette merde qui l'entourait, de s'affranchir d'un homme qui avait pris le dessus depuis bien trop longtemps.

 **\- Tu devrais rentrer Mary, je suppose qu'on doit avoir besoin de toi.**

 **\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !**

Ç'eut le mérite de faire sourire Emma. Toute cette spontanéité.

Toute cette joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur permanente.

 **\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Emma.**

Lui dit Mary, lisant parfaitement dans les traits de son visage.

 **\- Vas-y, sérieusement, je ne suis pas une grande fan des adieux.**

 **\- Ok, c'est toi qui voit.**

 **\- Merci pour tout Mary.**

 **\- Merci à toi, Emma.**

Mary se leva du fauteuil du hall de l'aéroport puis alla prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes pour dire au revoir au dernier rempart qui la séparait de Régina. Et dire au revoir à une des seules personnes qui avait été d'un soutient indéfectible.

Puis sans un mot, la brune se retourna puis s'en alla. Sans même se retourner.

Sans plus jamais se retourner.

* * *

 _3 semaines plus tard._

 **\- Alors, tu es prête ?** Demanda Gabrielle, un carton dans les bras.

 **\- Ouais, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.** Répondit Emma, un carton qui semblait peser assez lourd aussi dans les bras.

 **\- Alors, on y va.**

Emma et Gabrielle fermèrent la porte de leur appartement.

Après son retour, Emma avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre son envol. Malgré les réprimandas de sa mère qui avait du mal à se séparer d'elle.

Il était temps qu'elle vive sa vie.

Elle avait donc loué un appartement à quelques kilomètres. Il avait été hors de question pour elle comme pour sa mère, et encore moins pour Neal, qu'elle s'en aille trop loin.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de voir sa fille qui ne devait pas avoir souri une seule fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Vancouver.

 **\- Je vais bien.** Répondit la blonde, qui devait répondre à cette question une dizaine de fois par jour, rassurer sa mère.

La rassurer.

Se faire violence pour le faire.

Et étancher les larmes, chaque fois qu'elle osait mentir, chaque fois que cette question lui rappelait qu'elle avait perdu Régina.

Qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas appelé.

Et qu'elle l'avait certainement oubliée.

Mais elle savait que sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Et c'est pour ça, qu'inlassablement, elle lui reposait la question. Dans l'espoir qu'elle se livre.

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher toutes les émotions qui restaient au creux de sa gorge.

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Je vais bien, maman !**

 **\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, je le sais. Arrête de prétendre que tout va bien. Elle te manque ?**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'elle me manque.** Répondit-elle, s'asseyant sur un carton au sol.

Mettant ses mains entre ses mains.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas lâcher.

Jamais.

Mais peut-être en avait-elle besoin… ?

 **\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ?**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire.**

 **\- Emma, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais.**

 **\- Je le sais. Mais…** Puis elle s'arrêta de parler. Sentant toutes les émotions lui échapper. Elle qui avait mis tant de courage à les étouffer **. J'aimerais juste passer à autre chose. Oublier son parfum, son odeur, oublier qu'à ses yeux, j'étais quelqu'un de bien, j'étais quelqu'un de désirable. Bref, oublier. Alors je sais que tu voudrais que j'en parle, je sais que tu aimerais que je sorte tout ce qu'il y a au fond de moi. Mais… Peut-être que c'est trop tôt, peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie… Peut-être… Peut-être que je suis encore trop en colère pour en parler.**

 **\- Il parait que la colère est la deuxième phase du deuil.**

 **\- Il paraît… Mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça va durer, ni si un jour cette colère disparaîtra. Bref, maman, je te promets que si je ressens un jour le besoin d'en parler, je viendrai te voir. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais juste tenter d'oublier… S'il te plaît…**

 **\- Bien** , répondit Gabrielle après quelques secondes. Sentant que sa fille avait très certainement encore besoin de temps. Et d'espace. Je crois que nous avons emmené tous les cartons, je passerai demain t'apporter le meuble de la salle de bain, ok ?

 **\- T'inquiète pas maman, ça peut attendre. Je vais déjà ranger tous ces cartons. J'ai du travail.**

 **-** **Ça va t'occuper l'esprit.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon, merci. Mais je dois m'habituer à la solitude. Et puis ça va me faire du bien de me retrouver seule. Tu viens avec Neal demain ?**

 **\- Oui. Bon… Eh bien je vais y aller.**

Gabrielle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Puis se retourna. Regardant sa fille, dans ses pensées. Qui avait tant de démons à combattre.

Et son instinct de protection envers sa fille qui ne cessait de croître de jour en jour.

 **\- A demain, Emma.**

Emma la regarda, les yeux rouges, puis hocha la tête.

La remerciant implicitement de sa présence, mais aussi de comprendre son besoin de solitude.

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

 _2 semaines plus tard._

Emma se tenait dans son canapé, assise en tailleur, un pot de glace à la main.

Mangeant, cuillère par cuillère, devant un de ces films à l'eau de rose dont on pleure devant sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Elle allait apporter une autre cuillère quand les quelques coups frappés l'arrêtèrent net.

Elle se leva doucement, reposant sa glace et sa cuillère sur la table basse, prenant la télécommande de la télé et mettant son film sur pause.

Puise se dirigea vers la porte. Et l'ouvrit.

 **\- Salut ?** Dit la jeune femme, souriante, derrière sa porte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emily ?** Demanda Emma, vêtue d'un de ses sempiternels jogging qui présageait d'une journée de plus enfermée chez elle.

 **\- Je voulais te voir.**

Emma la regardait. Scrutait le regard de la brune. Puis la laissa entrer.

 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour te déranger, Emma. Ni pour te rattraper, j'ai bien compris que je t'avais définitivement perdue quand je t'ai vue regarder Régina. Il y avait…**

 **\- Emily, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Coupa Emma, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Certainement pour ne pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

 **\- J'aimerais que l'on devienne amies.**

 **\- Amies ?**

 **\- Je sais, je voudrais racheter mes fautes. Laisse-moi une chance.**

Emma se taisait. Et pourquoi pas après tout.

Est-ce qu'on devait passer notre vie à détester les personnes qui ont pu nous faire mal à un moment donné ? Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas pardonner ? Et passer à autre chose ?

 **\- Entre,** répondit Emma.

Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas, tout simplement, un jour, être en paix avec soi-même…

* * *

 _3 semaines plus tard._

 **\- Allez ! Soufflez les bougies et n'oubliez pas de faire un vœu, surtout !** Dit Gabrielle, alors qu'elle apportait un fraisier sous les yeux d'Emma et de Neal, assis tous les deux en bout de table.

Emma chercha au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui fit signe de la tête. Puis ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.

Et ils soufflèrent.

Les personnes autour de la table applaudirent. Personnes qui se limitèrent à eux, Gabrielle et Emily.

La blonde se tourna vers Neal et le prit dans ses bras alors que Gabrielle prit le gâteau afin de le partager.

 **\- Bon anniversaire p'tit frère** , lui susurra-t-elle. **J'espère que ton vœu se réalisera. Et que le mien aussi d'ailleurs !**

Elle sortit de l'étreinte de son frère puis le regarda.

Et lui sourit.

Elle l'avait toujours appelé « p'tit' frère », simplement parce qu'elle était née la première. Avec seulement quelques minutes d'écart mais Emma s'était attribuée ce rôle-là. Celui de grande sœur infaillible. Celui d'une jumelle qui lui promettait tous les monts et merveilles.

 **\- Merci.**

Et toute l'assemblée stoppa net tout mouvement.

Regardant le jeune homme, souriant, les larmes aux yeux, qui venait de mettre fin à 5 ans et quelques mois de silence.

Emma ne lâcha pas son regard. Même quand elle ne réussit pas à contrôler le geyser qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

Même quand elle souriait à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

Même quand toutes ces émotions se bouleversaient en elle.

 **\- Je suis désolé tu sais** , continua Neal.

 **\- Désolé de quoi ?** Répondit la blonde.

Gabrielle s'approcha de son fils. Assistant à quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Ou plutôt entendre.

 **\- De n'avoir rien dit tout ce temps. Mais… je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, mon fils.** Finit par dire leur mère qui se trouvait à présent entre ses deux enfants.

 **\- J'aurais voulu faire plus, tu sais.**

 **\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il ne sert à rien de nous** **en vouloir pour quelque chose dont nous n'avons aucun contrôle.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Alors voilà, merci.**

Emma fondit dans les bras de son frère. Et leur mère par-dessus eux deux.

Profitant de ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

Profitant du pardon et d'une page qui allait certainement, enfin, se tourner.

Ou du moins, l'essayer.

Emily et Gabrielle s'en allèrent en fin de journée, laissant Neal et Emma ensemble, pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Ils discutaient tranquillement, tous les deux assis sur le sofa de la blonde.

 **\- Alors, raconte-moi tout sœurette.**

 **\- Tout quoi ?**

 **\- Cette fameuse Régina.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **\- Oh que si tu as envie. Mais tu as peur de paraître faible aux yeux de ton ptit frère, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- T'es un sacré p'tit merdeux surtout ! Il n'y a rien à dire,** finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête.

 **\- Elle est jolie ?**

 **\- Et même plus que ça…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **\- Absolument rien. C'était un combat perdu d'avance… J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. J'y ai cru, j'ai perdu. Et je m'en veux d'avoir osé espérer.**

 **\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd. Elle ne te mérite pas.**

 **\- Elle mérite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Mais ce n'est pas avoir moi, c'est tout.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas te battre ?**

 **\- A quoi ça servirait ?**

 **\- Continuer d'espérer.**

 **\- Non. Je ne veux pas être autre chose que son choix. Si je ne le suis pas, je ne me battrai pas contre ça. Je vais faire exactement comme j'ai fait jusque-là. Continuer, avancer, remonter et me battre pour me construire un avenir.**

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi !**

Les deux cessèrent de parler. Se regardant, sans jamais cesser de sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que Neal baisse la tête.

 **\- Neal, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'était à cause de moi si on était là-bas.**

 **\- Arrête… N'essaie même pas de partir sur cette voie-là.**

 **\- On n'aurait jamais été là si je ne te l'avais pas demandé.**

 **\- J'aurais pu être cette personne, on aurait pu être là pour moi et non, je ne dis pas « à cause de » comme tu es persuadé.**

 **\- Ouais mais… je voulais juste que tu m'accompagnes dans ce bar pour cette serveuse… Bon sang, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.**

 **-Il ne faut pas. Jamais de la vie mon frère. Je n'ai absolument rien à te pardonner. Ton plus gros travail sera de te pardonner à toi-même, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à pardonner.**

 **\- Merci sœurette.**

 **\- Sois heureux, c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe.**

Emma prit à nouveau son frère dans ses bras. L'enlaçant et le serrant aussi fort qu'elle voulait lui prouver tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Au bout de longues heures de discussions, Neal se coucha sur le sofa d'Emma alors que celle-ci alla se coucher dans son lit.

Puis songea.

Au fait qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère.

Au fait qu'elle espérait que leur relation évoluerait sereinement.

Et au fait que Régina lui manquait, oui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Ni changer les choses et encore moins agir sur les responsabilités de chacun.

Elle se dit que son frère l'aiderait à sourire à nouveau. L'aiderait à oublier cette brune qu'elle avait rencontrée, comme dans un rêve, certainement dans une autre vie.

Une vie où ses yeux auraient été son monde.

Une vie où son sourire lui aurait permis de se battre contre le monde entier.

Une vie où sa beauté et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, aurait pu suffire. Suffire à tout.

Mais ce serait finalement, une vie où elle ne sera pas là.

Mais peu importe. Elle avait une famille aimante.

Et peut-être que ça suffirait un jour ?


	15. Epilogue Avenir

_Salut les loulous !_

 _Ah ! Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas vous laisser dans un état pareil !_

 _Sadique jusqu'au bout, hein !?_

 _Réponses aux Guests :_

 _Guest 1 : Ouais, ce jeune homme méritait aussi sa petite victoire, non ?_

 _Guest 2 : Preuve de lâcheté ? Oui, c'est vrai... Mais comme tu dis, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle a retrouvé son frère et c'est une belle fin, non ?_

 _Sirop d'rable : Déjà, c'est quand tu veux que tu crées un compte hein ! Ensuite, baiser comme des castors, ça me rappelle un film ça... Hum... Pour la Mongolie, j'adhère ! C'est une bonne fin alternative ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ma plume ne reste jamais bien longtemps statique ^^_

 _Guest 3 : Régina ? Une idiote ? C'est une façon de voir les choses ^^ Mais je comprends._

 _Guest 4 : Tu vois, je ne te fais pas subir cette fin ! Et voici l'épilogue que tu attendais tant ^^ Merci pour les compliments.  
_

 _Voilà, cette fois, c'est VRAIMENT la fin, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Je voudrais encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies, reviewvées, followées, favoritées et lues, tout simplement. C'était ma première vraie fic et c'est toujours avec appréhension que je publiais chaque chapitre. Toutes ces questions que l'on se pose en permanence... Mais vous avez été géniaux et je vous en remercie pour ça._

 _Et un merci tout spécial pour mon binôme sans qui je n'aurais pas écrit cette histoire..._

 _Maintenant, je vais faire une petite pause dans l'écriture, du moins, dans la publication. En espérant avoir assez d'inspiration pour revenir rapidement ! Je vais continuer de lire, rassurez-vous, mais le silence que j'impose régulièrement à Régina et Emma va m'habiter quelques temps. J'en suis désolée. Mais en attendant, j'ai trouvé une petite fic espagnole et j'aimerais la traduire pour vous. J'attends l'accord de son auteure :)_

 _Ce n'est pas un Au Revoir hein :) Oh non non ! Lana Parrilla m'en voudrait d'arrêter de lui faire prendre un tel pied !_

 _Alors, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre bonus que vous méritez tous (E &R aussi hein...), et vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !_

 _Lullanallabyment Vôtre._

 _(PS : Je vous avais promis un chapitre du pdv de Régina... Le voici !)_

* * *

 **« Mesdames et messieurs,**

 **Bienvenue à l'aéroport d'Orly à Paris.**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez passé un excellent vol à bord du vol Air France 014, et espérons vous revoir bientôt à bord de nos lignes. »**

13 heures de vol.

13 heures à se demander ce qu'il se passera.

13 heures à se demander si elle n'avait finalement, pas tout gâché.

Et s'il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle espérait tellement qu'Emma lui pardonne.

Qu'Emma comprenne.

Et pourtant, elle redoutait de se retrouver face à une porte close. Et loin de vouloir s'ouvrir.

Régina récupéra ses bagages sans encombre. Elle prit sa petite valise. Oui, petite. Comme si tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur n'avait absolument aucune importance. Et ça n'en avait pas.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au hall où toutes les personnes retrouvaient une personne aimée, une personne qui les attendait.

Et elle traversa toute cette foule qui s'enlaçait, qui s'embrassait, qui souriait et se racontait des tas de choses. Choses qu'elle n'écoutait pas et qu'elle tentait de traverser, tête baissée, le plus rapidement possible. Pressée de sortir de là et de savoir.

Quel sort lui était-il adressé à elle ?

Elle sortit de l'aéroport d'un pas vif. Puis s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle respira l'air de Paris. Cet air familier. 3 ans de vie ici, à faire ses études, à parcourir les rues, les arrondissements, les visites des musées et tout ce qu'i voir. Tant de beautés.

Elle inspira profondément puis expira tout autant.

Et avança.

Elle tira sa valise derrière elle. Et traversa la route afin de rejoindre le taxi le plus proche, qui attendait tranquillement.

 **\- Bonjour** , dit-elle dans un français parfait, **16, rue des blancs manteaux, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Bien, madame** , répondit le chauffeur de taxi, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Coup d'œil que Régina intercepta, avant de baisser les yeux. À ne pas l'y tromper, elle connaissait bien les regards inquisiteurs, dragueurs.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça.

À son agence, enfin, son ancienne agence, l'homme qui distribuait le courrier passait plus de temps dans son bureau que toutes les autres personnes. Se permettant de lui adresser des regards qui veulent tout dire. Et elle feignait toujours l'incompréhension, pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

Et le taxi démarra.

Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre défiler les rues Parisiennes.

Il était presque 18 heures et elles étaient bondées.

Et Régina ne savait pas trop s'il fallait qu'elle remercie qui de droit de voir autant de monde sur les routes. Aussi pressée d'arriver que la peur de revoir Emma.

96 jours.

96 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Emma.

Depuis le regret qu'elle avait de l'avoir laissée partir sans rien faire pour la retenir.

Et son cœur tremblant, et sa douleur constante, jamais cessante, et ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à respirer depuis.

Régina sortit son téléphone de son sac à main. Et tapa un message :

« **Je suis bien arrivée, il est 17h55, tout va bien.** » Et sélectionna le destinataire : Henry, avant de l'envoyer.

Puis attendit la réponse. Il était 8h55 à Vancouver. Elle savait qu'il était déjà debout.

Son téléphone vibra puis lu la réponse :

« **Bien, sois toi-même. Je suis là.** »

Régina sourit en lisant sa réponse. Lui qui avait tout compris depuis le début. Lui qui lui avait retourné le cerveau pour qu'elle ose s'affranchir de toute cette merde. Retourné le cerveau ? Ou plutôt le lui remettre à l'endroit. À sa place.

Elle rangea son téléphone puis attendit sa destination.

Qui arriva.

Avec tous ses frémissements. Avec toutes ses inquiétudes.

 _Comme si vous y étiez insensible_. Lui avait-elle dit. Bien sûr que non. Mais que faire ? Que dire ? Ses yeux océans contre les siens chocolats. Elle s'y était perdue, noyée et n'avait jamais réussi à refaire surface.

Elle régla le taxi puis sortit de la voiture avec sa valise.

Puis prit quelques secondes pour elle, pour se donner du courage. Elle aperçut le 1 sur la porte de l'immeuble et s'en approcha.

Elle chercha et tomba directement dessus.

Emma Swan – 2ème étage – porte 5.

Ses tripes prenaient feu. Sa gorge se noua. Mais elle n'avait pas fait 13 d'heures d'avion pour tout abandonner maintenant.

Alors elle poussa la grosse porte en bois. Et la laissa se refermer après elle.

Elle traversa le porche couvert pour arriver en bas des escaliers.

Et se sentit étouffer. Mais monta quand même.

Jusqu'au deuxième étage. Et trouva la porte n°5. Avant de se planter devant.

Elle resta quelques secondes devant. Sans rien faire, sans bouger. Juste être là. 96 jours après, se sentir aussi proche d'Emma. Aussi vivante et aussi flageolante.

Quelques secondes qui se transformèrent en quelques minutes.

Elle posa sa main sur la sonnette mais n'appuya pas.

Elle y pensa. À partir, faire demi-tour, lâcher.

Et si ?

 _Tu es une Mills, Régina. Rien ne t'arrête. Bon sang, tu as été PDG d'une grande maison d'Edition et tu as géré ça d'une main de maître ! Jamais un faux pas, jamais un problème de non résolu. Tu es fille de Cora et Henry Mills ! Tu en as dans la tête ! Ce n'est pas une petite blondinette qui va foutre toute cette confiance en toi, en l'air ? Allez, courage, sonne !_

Et elle le fit.

Une fois. Une si petite fois qu'elle se demanda si Emma avait pu l'entendre.

Mais qu'importe, elle n'était pas capable de plus.

Mais elle n'en eu pas besoin.

Emma ouvrit.

Et en voyant Régina, elle referma la porte aussi sec.

 **\- Emma, ouvre-moi.** Implora la brune.

Mais rien. Elle n'avait pas entendu de pas, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se trouvait derrière la porte, qu'elle était là.

 **\- Emma…** Et à nouveau leur silence. **S'il te plaît… J'aimerais… J'aimerais te parler.**

 **\- Va-t'en.**

 **\- Non. Pas avant de t'avoir parlée.**

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

Juste une bataille intérieure.

Juste un moment qui pourrait définir toute une vie.

 **\- Emma…**

Et cet espoir qui partait en fumée.

Elle n'avait certainement pas assez quantifié le niveau de souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait enduré.

Mais elle attendit. Toujours debout derrière la porte. Sa valise à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes encore.

Le temps de sentir les larmes monter et couler le long de ses joues.

Le temps d'entendre le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée d'Emma qui ouvrit la porte en grand.

Et sans comprendre comment et encore moins pourquoi, elles se retrouvèrent dans leur bulle. Si petite bulle, si fragile.

Elles se regardaient, se défiaient. S'abreuvaient de leurs bouleversements.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?** Demanda Régina, brisant leur silence.

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais se décala de la porte d'entrée afin de la laisser passer.

Elle entra vivement, se disant qu'une fois à l'intérieur, Emma ne pourrait pas changer d'avis.

La brune inspectait l'appartement de la blonde d'un seul regard. Trouvant ses montagnes de livres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Finit par demander Emma.

 **\- Te parler.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ?**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.** Finit-elle par rendre les armes.

Mais Régina ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait pensé à venir, pensé à tout faire pour la convaincre. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait cherché la manière dont elle pouvait s'y prendre. Comment commencer.

 _Est-ce que vous vous êtes bien amusée Miss Swan ?_ Lui avait-elle demandée, quand elle avait passé la main sur le corps d'Alice, cette petite traînée qui n'attendait que ça. Et qui ne la méritait certainement pas.

 **\- Je…** Balbutia-t-elle. **J'ai été lâche.**

Elle aurait voulu tant de choses de la part d'Emma. Mais certainement pas ce silence et cette patience dont elle faisait preuve.

 **\- C'est toi.**

Rien.

Pas une seule réaction.

 **\- Toi que je veux.**

Et toujours rien.

Elle ne réussit pas à retenir les larmes qui arrivaient. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas la capacité.

Devant l'indifférence totale d'Emma.

 **\- Tu ne dis rien ?** Demanda Régina, espérant provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cil de la part de la blonde.

Mais rien.

Sauf les larmes qui coulaient aussi le long de ses joues.

 **\- Emma, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- C'est toi qui voulait me parler.**

 **\- C'est à ton tour…** Dit-elle tout bas.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?**

Elle avait réussi à la décontenancer en une seule question. Est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant ?

Régina se sentait perdue.

Est-ce que faire autant de route pour lui dire que c'était elle et personne d'autre n'était pas assez ?

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Tu peux donc repartir.**

Non, ce n'était donc pas suffisant.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux repartir, je viens de te dire, Régina.**

 **\- Emma, je…**

 **\- Va-t'en ! Tu voulais que je t'écoute, je t'ai écoutée. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller.**

 **\- Non, je…**

 **\- Va-t'en !** Criait maintenant Emma.

Non, effectivement, elle n'avait pas assez quantifié le niveau de souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait enduré. Et non plus qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

 **\- Ne me fais pas me répéter Régina.**

 **\- Emma, laisse-moi t'expliquer, laisse-moi une chance de…**

 **\- Une chance ? Excuse-moi ? UNE chance ? Mais tu en as eu combien là-bas ? Hum ?**

Et c'était à son tour de ne plus parler.

Elle avait tellement raison.

Toutes ces fois où elle avait eu l'opportunité.

Quand elle avait compris que c'était elle. Elle et personne d'autre.

Quand elle avait compris que c'était bien plus qu'une attirance physique, qu'un goût de nouveau.

Ce jour-là, quand elle avait cru la perdre. Que ses entrailles avaient été trop petites pour pouvoir étouffer toute la cruauté de ses maux. Quand Emily était arrivée.

Et qu'elle avait voulu lui voler.

 _Vous êtes là, à attendre en permanente._ _À croire l'impossible, à imaginer l'utopie et créer l'inopportun… Retournez-vous assoir Miss Swan._ Ce premier baiser… Sentir pour la première fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce goût agréable, cette sensation et ces frissons…

 **\- Je sais. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et je ne devrais peut-être pas être là mais…**

 **\- Non, tu ne devrais pas, tu devrais prendre tes affaires et sortir de…**

 **\- C'est toi ! Emma !** Coupa-t-elle la parole de la blonde. Haussant légèrement la voix pour la faire taire.

Et ça fonctionna.

Emma leva le regard sur elle. Assistant à une Régina tel qu'elle n'avait que trop peu de fois.

 **\- Je suis là parce que c'est toi.**

 **\- 96 jours… 96 jours, Régina !**

 **\- Je sais ! Moi aussi je les ai comptés.**

 **\- Mais toi tu étais avec lui ! Toi tu étais occupée à t'envoyer en l'air et à profiter de ta vie alors que moi j'essayais de remonter à la surface.**

Régina s'approchait d'Emma, lentement. Et chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers elle, la blonde en reculait tout autant.

 **\- Ne t'approche pas !**

 **\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point.**

 **-** **À quel point quoi ?**

 **\- C'est toi.**

Emma ne répondit pas. Alors Régina avança. Jusqu'à elle.

Sentant son corps se dérober à son approche.

Puis elle prit la main de la blonde doucement, puis la posa sur son cœur.

 _J'ai envie de vous_. Lui avait envoyé comme message Emma. Bon sang… La savoir aussi loin avec Alice l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêché de la gifler à son retour. Ça avait été tellement plus fort qu'elle…

Le cœur de Régina battait tellement fort. À la limite de la tachycardie. Incapable de le stabiliser tant elle avait peur.

 **\- Lâche-moi.**

 **\- Empêche-moi.**

 **\- Régina, lâche-moi !**

 **\- Emma, empêche-moi. Dis-moi que tu veux pas me voir, dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas tout ça, que ma présence ne te fait pas plus de mal que mon absence et je partirai.**

Mais Emma se tut.

Peut-être que finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

 _Je ne peux pas._ Combien de fois elle le lui avait dit… Combien de fois Emma n'avait rien perdu de cet espoir. Et combien de fois elle l'avait enfoncée. Encore et tellement plus bas que terre.

 **\- Tu m'as laissée tomber.** Finit par dire Emma. **Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais besoin de temps alors qu'en fait, tu n'avais pas du tout l'intention de quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire d'arrêter de me jouer de toi mais au final, c'est toi qui t'es bien foutue de ma gueule !**

 **\- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça !**

 **\- je vais te poser une question. Une seule et unique question.** Lui dit Emma alors que Régina était pendue à ses lèvres. Prête à relever le test. **Est-ce que Robin sait que tu es là ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Donc tu lui as menti… Génial. Il va débarquer d'un moment à l'autre c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Que tu étais à une réunion de travail ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Que c'était pour le boulot ? Ou que tu allais prendre une semaine de vacances à Paris toute seule ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce…**

 **\- Emma !** La coupa Régina. Laissant la blonde bouche bée. **Non, il ne sait pas que je suis là, non je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire que j'étais ici, non je ne suis pas censé être à une réunion de travail. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est parce que j'ai quitté Robin et la seconde, c'est parce que j'ai aussi quitté mon travail.**

Emma la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Certainement prête à tout entendre, mais pas ça.

Elle ouvrait la bouche, la refermait puis la réouvrait.

Mais rien ne sortait.

 **\- Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu aurais aimé savoir ce que j'étais prête à faire pour un baiser. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, je sais. Mais j'étais prête à tout ça.**

Et Emma ne parlait toujours pas. Emma avalait ses mots.

Emma encaissait et hésitait. Régina le voyait bien.

 **\- Quand je l'ai compris, je n'ai pas hésité. Parce que c'est toi. Je le sais. Et je n'ai plus peur.**

Emma se dirigea sur son sofa et s'y assis au bord. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Accusant le coup.

 **\- Emma, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.**

 **\- Tu m'as brisée le cœur.** Réussit-elle à dire au final. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Régina. **Tu m'as brisée mon cœur ! Tu m'as tuée de l'intérieur !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu m'as demandé du temps !** Emma s'approchait encore.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- 96 jours !** Elle arrivait au niveau de la brune.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- 96 putain de jours, Régina !** Disait-elle alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je te déteste !** Finit par dire la blonde. Devant Régina. Puis s'écroula au sol. À genoux.

 **\- Je sais.** Lui répondit la brune. Avant d'enlever ses chaussures à talon et de se mettre à genoux aussi. Et d'implorer son pardon. **Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps, Emma. J'avais… Je voulais être à toi toute entière. Je voulais tout régler avant de partir. Je voulais… Je voulais que tu me croies.**

Emma leva les yeux jusqu'à elle.

Et cette bulle.

Dont la fêlure était visible.

Et les larmes d'Emma.

Et ses peurs, doutes.

Régina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Et avec ses pouces, elle essaya de sécher ses larmes.

La regarda intensément, essayant de tout lui dire silencieusement.

Puis ferma les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme ça, juste comme ça, quelques secondes. Le temps de retrouver son odeur, le temps de retrouver sa douceur.

Le temps de retrouver cette sensation qu'elle avait eu avec elle, complète.

Puis Régina commença à mouvoir ses lèvres, toujours la tête d'Emma entre ses mains.

Et Régina sentit son cœur repartir en sentant Emma répondre à son baiser. Alors elle s'approcha au plus proche d'elle, collant son corps au sien. Puis passa ses mains dans sa nuque afin de l'enserrer.

Pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Régina l'embrassait. Comme on embrassait un espoir naissant après avoir cru tout perdre.

Et Emma répondait. Régina sentait les larmes de la blonde couler le long de ses joues, sa bouche.

Mais c'étaient ses larmes à elle qui se mirent à couler lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Emma faire le tour de son corps, pour se réfugier dans son dos, au niveau de sa taille.

Elle la retrouvait. Enfin.

Et elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'effectivement, c'était elle. Et personne d'autre.

La brune entendit la blonde gémir légèrement lorsqu'elle plongea sa langue contre la sienne.

Et qu'elle la caressait. Doucement.

Régina continuait, l'embrassait, la dévorait, s'abreuvait.

Emma se laissait faire.

Alors elle força la blonde à s'allonger sur le sol, l'accompagnant et l'aidant pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal. La surplombant. Elle cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda.

Longuement.

 **\- Tu as quitté Robin pour moi ?** Finit par demander Emma.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as quitté ton travail pour moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Régina comprenait son besoin de se rassurer.

Et elle était prête à tout.

 **\- Tu ne pars plus ?**

 **\- Si tu veux bien de moi, non.**

Cette fois, c'est Emma qui leva son corps pour capter les lèvres de la brune. Et l'embrasser, éperdument.

Avant que Régina ne dévie se baisers pour aller rejoindre le cou de la blonde qui pencha sa tête pour l'aider, et qui l'agrippait.

Ne plus la laisser partir.

Ne plus la laisser fuir.

Mais Régina cessa ses baiser, mal à l'aise dans sa jupe cintrée qui l'empêchait d'être libre de ses mouvements. Alors elle se redressa, puis descendit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Avant de la descendre, devant le regard d'Emma qui suivait la jupe.

Régina se leva pour enlever sa jupe totalement et avant qu'Emma ne se lève à son tour, elle la rallongea sur le sol. Puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de mettre ses jambes des deux côtés du corps d'Emma. Corps qu'elle souhaitait réapprivoiser en passant sa main sur tout son long. Passant sur sa hanche, ses côtes, son bras, son cou, son ventre alors que son autre main était clouée au sol pour l'aider à la maintenir, de l'autre côté du visage d'Emma.

Et Emma gémissait. Emma succombait.

Jusqu'à ce que Régina descende ses baisers dans son cou, puis jusqu'à la naissance des seins.

Alors elle s'assit sur ses genoux puis l'aida à se relever jusqu'à elle et lui enleva son débardeur. Et son soutien-gorge.

Sous les yeux d'Emma qui regardait tout mais ne disait rien.

Peut-être avait elle besoin de sentir pour comprendre.

Elle jeta les vêtements au sol, plus loin. Puis enleva sa chemise pour la jeter avec le tas de vêtements.

Et fondit sur les lèvres de la blonde. Avant de la rallonger.

Elle l'embrassa longuement, puis caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Encore et encore.

Et encore.

Avant de l'embrasser encore dans le cou, puis l'épaule droite.

Puis la naissance de ses seins.

Puis son téton droit.

Sous le corps d'Emma qui s'arqua d'un coup. Laissant échapper un râle.

Alors que Régina laissait passer sa langue sur le téton, l'entourant, l'encerclant, le suçant.

Pendant des secondes entières. Et pendant qu'Emma passait sa main dans les cheveux de la brune. Lui intimant de ne surtout pas arrêter.

Elle fit la même chose avec le téton gauche qui s'érigeait et se durcissait au fur et à mesure de ses coups de langue. Et prit en coupe le sein laissé seul avec sa main droite. Le roulant entre ses doigts.

Et pendant qu'elle œuvrait sur la poitrine de la blonde, la brune descendit sa main lentement.

Avant de buter sur le pantalon. Puis imperceptiblement, elle enleva le bouton puis descendit la fermeture éclair.

Elle cessa toute caresse buccale pour regarder Emma. Les yeux clos, la tête en arrière.

Alors elle cessa tout puis se redressa pour descendre le pantalon de la blonde qui l'aidait.

Mais Régina ne s'arrêta pas là.

Et enleva son shorty aussi.

Emma était totalement nue devant elle. Et elle la regardait. Retrouvant son corps. Ce corps qu'elle avait tant désiré. Toutes ces nuits à y penser.

Puis elle passa ses deux jambes entre les siennes. A nouveau surélevée sur elle, elle la regardait encore. Et encore.

Puis sa main alla directement sur le sexe d'Emma qu'elle découvrit totalement trempé.

Et Emma s'arqua à nouveau. Gémissant.

Avant que la brune ne passe sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe, étalant la cyprine abondante.

De bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

 **\- Régina, putain…** Réussit à prononcer Emma, totalement dans les abîmes de son plaisir.

Qu'est-ce que ça leur avait manqué.

Ce qui donna le feu vert à la brune pour continuer. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les replis jusqu'à trouver le clitoris de la blonde. Qui cessa de respirer l'espace d'un instant.

Et Régina se mit à le caresser doucement. Regardant Emma perdre pied.

Elle se mit à l'encercler. Puis passa ses deux doigts de chaque côté et continua de caresser.

Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde halète.

Mais Régina continua quand même, alors que l'orgasme arrivait.

Mais elle cessa tout. Et Emma ouvrit les yeux pour l'implorer de continuer.

Régina lui sourit et la regardant, elle descendait, passa ses deux mains en dessous de ses genoux.

Et toujours en la regardant intensément, elle passa un premier coup de langue sur son sexe. De tout son long. Puis une seconde fois. Puis une troisième.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'abandonne.

Alors la brune titilla son clitoris du bout de sa langue alors que la blonde passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle encercla le clitoris de ses lèvres et se mit à exercer des mouvements de succion.

Et sa main droite vint l'aider. La pénétrant de son index et son majeur. Faisant des vas et viens.

Plusieurs fois.

 **\- Régina…** Haletait la blonde. **Régina… Je… vais…**

Et elle jouit.

Fort, très fort. Criant encore une fois le nom de son amante.

Qui dévorait son sexe encore, toujours, jusqu'à ce que son orgasme finisse de la terrasser.

Régina cessa tout mouvement. Laissant du temps à Emma pour qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale.

Alors essuya sa bouche sur la cuisse de la blonde. Avait de remonter à sa hauteur et s'avachir sur elle, de tout son poids, pour la sentir contre elle.

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Profitant l'une de l'autre. Profitant de leur corps à corps. Se retrouvant, s'aimant.

 **\- Monte.** Finit par dire Emma, brisant ce silence.

Régina se dégagea de ses bras pour sonder son regard, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait.

 **\- Monte. Là.** Répéta la blonde, lui montrant sa bouche.

Régina lui sourit. Puis se leva dans un premier temps pour enlever son string. Et le jeter avec tous les autres vêtements au sol. Puis monta.

Ella passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son visage et baissa la tête pour regarder Emma qui, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur son entre-jambe.

Ce qui la fit sourire.

Alors elle s'abaissa et se mit à croupi sur la bouche de la blonde qui dévora son sexe d'emblée.

Et Régina gémit.

Alors la blonde passa ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Jusqu'à ses seins, recouverts encore du soutien-gorge qu'elle souleva, libérant les seins de la brune. Et qu'elle prit en coupe.

Régina posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde qui la caressait.

Et elle bougeait son bassin au rythme des coups de langue qu'Emma lui donnait.

Et elle en donnait. Elle la dévorait littéralement. Comme pour rattraper tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu à vénérer son corps. Ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de respirer. Régina s'accrochait à ses mains, Emma à ses seins.

Et la suçait, la léchait. Enfonçant régulièrement sa langue dans les profondeurs de son antre. Puis revenant à son clitoris.

Régina ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir. Avant de sentir l'orgasme envahir tout son corps.

 **\- Emmaaaa !**

Avant de crier son nom.

Et de s'écrouler sur elle, en arrière. De tout son long.

Et de tenter de faire cesser son souffle erratique.

Le temps… de se prouver que tout était réel.

Qu'Emma ne l'avait pas rejetée.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, dans le silence de la nuit qui arrivait et de l'appartement d'Emma.

Puis Régina se releva pour se mettre dans le même sens qu'Emma. Et s'allonger à côté d'elle. Contre elle. Se blottissant dans le creux de ses bras, passant sa main gauche sur son ventre.

 **\- Comment va Roland ?** Demanda Emma, apaisée ?

 **\- Il va bien.** Répondit Régina. **Il m'a dit de t'embrasser quand je te verrai. Et de te dire que tu lui manques.**

 **\- Il a réagi comment ?**

 **\- Pas très bien au départ. Mais je lui ai promis qu'il viendrait me voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.**

 **\- Et Robin accepte ça ?**

 **\- Pas très bien non plus au départ. Mais nos relations se sont apaisées aussi. Il n'avait surtout plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi quand j'ai donné ma lettre de démission.**

 **\- Et il t'a laissé quitter tout ça ?**

 **\- Il n'a pas eu le choix.**

 **\- Et Henry ?**

 **\- Il va bien aussi.**

 **\- Et Mary ?**

 **\- Fidèle à elle-même.**

Elles restèrent comme ça. Longtemps, très longtemps. Discutant de tout, de rien.

Profitant des bras de l'une et de l'autre.

Et faire l'amour, encore et encore.

Rattrapant le temps. Rafistolant cette bulle qu'elles voulaient à présent préserver.

Plus que tout.

* * *

453 jours plus tard. (pdv extérieur)

 **\- Henry ! Bon sang ! Pousse-toi de là ! Et redonne-moi cette fraise tout de suite !** Criait Mary.

 **\- Je suis sûr que ta tarte sera très bonne même sans celle-là !** Répondit-il, avalant la fraise d'une seule traite.

 **\- Il était temps que tu déménages ! J'en peux plus de toi !**

 **\- Je te donne pas 2 jours pour m'appeler tellement je vais te manquer !**

 **\- Dans tes rêves !** Souriait-elle. Et il était loin de la vérité. Elle se ferait certainement violence pour ne pas l'appeler dès le soir même.

 **\- Roland ? Je t'attends p'tit monstre ! Dépêche-toi ou maman va criser !**

 **\- J'arrive !** Le petit Roland arriva en courant, se jetant dans les bras de son frère. **Je veux pas que tu partes Henry !**

 **\- Je sais, mais c'est pour le bien de Mary !** Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

 **\- Tu vas me manquer.**

 **\- Toi aussi, p'tit monstre ! Allez viens, on va rejoindre maman et Emma.**

 **\- Elles sont où ?**

 **\- Certainement en train de faire une partie de twister !** Intervint Mary, toujours en train de couper les fraises.

 **\- Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce que ça veut dire ?** Demanda le garçonnet.

 **\- Non !** Dirent ensemble les intéressés.

 **\- Allez, prends ce carton et on y va.** Demanda Henry à Roland.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il porta un petit carton adapté à sa taille, léger. Tandis qu'Henry portait une caisse remplie d'affaires. Puis ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent un étage et d'entrer par la porte en face des escaliers.

 **\- Comme ça ?** Demandait Emma à Régina qui la regardait de loin alors que la blonde tentait de tenir droit un cadre au mur.

 **\- Plus à gauche !** Répondait Régina.

 **\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça ! Juste après m'avoir dit plus à droite !**

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Intervint Henry. **Violet arrive ce soir, on aura largement le temps de nous occuper de ça, ce n'est pas à vous de le faire.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à ta mère, mais bon, tu la connais…**

 **\- On arrête de se moquer de moi, vous deux ! Vous aurez beaucoup plus à vous occuper avec votre entrée à l'université, je peux bien faire ça !**

Emma et Henry se souriaient alors que Roland s'approchait doucement.

 **\- Et si moi je rentre à l'université, je pourrais rester vivre avec vous ?** Demanda le petit.

 **\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question d'université,** lui dit Emma en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. **Quand tu seras grand, tu pourras choisir d'où tu veux vivre, mais pour l'instant tu es encore trop petit. Mais on a encore 2 semaines ensemble avant que tu ne retournes à Portland alors, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire du patin cet après-midi ?**

 **\- OUUUAIIIISSSSS !** Criait le petit alors qu'il sortait de chez nouvellement Henry et Violet pour descendre à l'étage du dessous.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'il court comme ça ?** Demanda Gabrielle qui entrait avec Neal dans l'appartement.

 **\- Emma lui a encore promit monts et merveilles.** Répondit Régina qui alla embrasser les deux nouveaux arrivants.

 **\- ça ne m'étonne même pas ça ! C'est toujours la première quand il s'agit de ça !** Intervint Neal. **Vous allez être bien ici ! Il est super cet appart !**

 **\- Tout ça parce que tu penses déjà à nos futures soirées bières sans autorité maternelle ou fraternelle !**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- Eh !** Intervint Emma. **On y va, mon amour ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux plutôt que d'entendre ça !** Répondit Régina.

Avant de sortir de l'appartement.

* * *

155 jours plus tard.

 **\- Tu voudras que j'aille chercher Roland à l'aéroport ?** Demanda Emma alors qu'elle était assise contre l'accoudoir de son sofa avec Régina entre ses jambes, dos à elle.

Nues, toutes les deux.

 **\- Oui, je veux bien, je dois passer au bureau. Je vous rejoindrai ici.**

 **\- Bien.**

608 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Régina dans la vie d'Emma.

608 jours à construire une bulle qui était devenue lisse, exempt de fêlure.

608 jours et jamais aucun regret.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fameux silence dont elles aimaient encore se retrouver, souvent, profitant l'une de l'autre, Régina prit une petite boîte cachée sous le canapé.

 **\- Donne-moi ta main, Emma.**

Et elle le fit. Régina déposa dans le creux de sa main cette petite boîte.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Ce genre de petite boîte ne pouvait renfermer qu'une seule chose.

Régina sortit des bras de la blonde pour se retourner face à elle.

Et Emma, qui savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, sentit les larmes lui monter sans pouvoir les contenir.

Et Régina, dont le sourire s'étirait de plus en plus sur ses lèvres, ne put non plus contenir les siennes.

Emma ouvrit la boîte.

Et se trouva nez à nez avec un morceau de papier, qu'elle prit et qu'elle déplia.

 ** _" Et maintenant, je sais ce que je te donnerais pour continuer à avoir tes baisers. Ma vie."_**

Emma souriait aussi. Et vit la bague sous l'endroit où se trouvait le papier.

Puis leva le visage vers Régina.

Et la seule chose qu'elle put faire.

C'est hocher la tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait accepté.

Et bien sûr que Régina fondit sur elle.

Parce que tout ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
